Snow white queen
by Dark Caster
Summary: A ThreeFaced Lich battles with the Titans, she claims she doesn't want to be one because she can't handle herself, can she?BBRae Don't own Teen Titans yadda yadda ya. Was The fall from grace...for my reasons of title change, Read and find out.
1. Beastboy on the prowl

-1A chilly wind blew through the barren streets of Jump City, a lone figure walked down the deserted street mumbling curses. The figure walked under a street light and lit up his features, Black hooded sweatshirt, Black pants and a pair of purple hi-tops, a dark green book bag. The shaggy green hair hung just short of the boys green eyes. The figure walked beside a old brick wall and slowly came to a stop near a gateway of the old cemetery, leaning on the stone pillar he finally voiced his problems in a clear tongue.

"Stupid arcade, only a fifty dollar limit my ass. Some people want to play for a lot longer stinking pile of crap place, I will be back and I will set the High-score." Beast boy rambled to the thin air.

"I want to play video games, who is with me!" Beast boy stood up and yelled into the graveyard not expecting a answer.

"What am I doing yelling at some dead people, it's not like they did anything to get me mad." Beast boy sighed and leaned on the wall.

"Damn right we didn't." a voice spoke up.

Beast boy jumped and hid behind the wall, quickly scanning the area left and right seeing nobody. The green changeling laughed, "I played too many video games my mind is playing tricks on me."

"You know I find that a little offensive that I'm in your mind." the voice piped up again.

Beast boy looked up and down the street again, beginning to feel a little scared until he felt a breath on the back of his neck.

"BOO!" the voice yelled.

Beast boy screamed and jumped in the air changing into a green cat, landing on the wall with the hair stuck out in all directions. The green cat looked around to see a young girl laying in the grass of the graveyard laughing. Beast boy shifted back into his normal self and sat on the wall watching the girl with a scowl on his face, the girl slowly calmed down and looked up at the titan and smiled.

The girl at around the age of sixteen wore a old red hooded sweatshirt and a long grey skirt, she had on a old beaten pair of army boots and a pair of old work gloves covered her hands. Her black hair was long on the sides and made into a pair of pony tails that framed her face, a longer ponytail was in the back. When she looked up at Beast boy her eyes were pure white.

"Well I see you don't find it as funny as I do." The girl said to Beast boy.

"Not at all, but I got to give you credit that it was a good trick." Beast boy smiled the girl smiled back. "Well thank you for the good scare, wait what are you doing out here in a graveyard?"

"Oh, me.. I'm just …well… um… I don't know." The girl replied.

"Well that helps." Beast boy said hopping off the wall and reaching out a hand to the girl. "Maybe I can help you, people call me Beast boy, what's your name?"

"Olwen." the girl said getting up not taking his hand. "Olwen Ingarfield, nice to meet you Beast boy."

"By the way you were just lucky when you scared me, I'm actually quite brave." Beast boy said puffing out his chest.

"Really… well that persons hand your stepping on might disagree." Olwen said pointing at the ground.

Beast boy gave a shrill shriek and jumped on a nearby tombstone, Olwen began laughing again. Beast boy got down off the stone and started to brush off imaginary dirt, trying to save any pride he could.

"Well you know what this means." Beast boy said calmly. Olwen shook her head. "It means war."

Beast boy flipped the book bag off his back and unzipped it and tossed Olwen a small squirt gun. Beast boy grabbed a slightly larger one from the bag and pumped it.

"Squirt pistols at dawn!" Beast boy announced. Olwen raised her eyebrow and looked up at the night sky. The green boy coughed. "squirt pistols at midnight?"

In the center path Beast boy stood back too to a girl that stood his height, Both smiled wickedly. They took ten paces and spun around and fired, Olwen dove to the right and behind a gravestone, Beast boy dove to his left. Diving between gravestones the two 'shot' at each other, finally after two hours they sat on a bench exhausted. Breathing deeply Beast boy looked over at Olwen and noticed she wasn't breathing as hard as him. Beast boy was looking at the girl beside him and noticed her extremely pale skin in the moonlight, when his communicator started beeping. The green boy took it out and opened the cover to see a picture of Cyborg looking back.

"You better get your green butt home, or your going to have to face the defences when you land on the island, string bean." Cyborg joked over the communicator.

"I'm on my way home. Thanks for warning me Cy." Beast boy smiled.

"No problem, BB. Cyborg out."

Beast boy looked over at Olwen and smiled. "Well it was fun, maybe we can do this another time my curfew is up and I got to get going."

"It was nice meeting you BB, and yes lets do this again." Olwen smiled and handed Beast boy back his squirt gun.

Beast boy tossed the toy into the back pack and quickly shifted into a bird and flew off into the night sky.

Olwen watched the bird circle a few times before flying away, she turned and walked further into the graveyard. A few minutes later Beast boy landed on the of the infamous tower, he yawned as he opened the door to inside. "Well I guess the night wasn't a total loss."

Back at the graveyard Olwen walked down the path to a large crypt, the marble was badly covered in moss and vines. She walked up to the heavy wooden doors and wiped the plaque that was imbedded into the beams. The bronze old and green now in the moonlight read "Ingarfield", the girl gave a slight smile and pushed the doors open. She walked down a small flight of stairs grabbing a torch on the wall. Olwen sighed as she looked at the burnt out torch, with a snap of her fingers the torch burst into flames.

"There we go, I really hate it when I fall down here." Olwen said talking aloud.

She continued down the stone stairs to a large wooden door, she pushed it open with her free hand and sighed.

"I should really dust down here, Mom and Dad don't lift a boney finger." Olwen smiled at her small joke.

Olwen passed by two badly beaten caskets, these ones being her grandparents , followed by two more caskets who she waved to as "Hi Mom, Hi Dad.". The final casket in the crypt she casually walked up to and hopping up on the cover dangled her feet over the edge looking at her family all dead, Her family all taken a long time ago. Olwen laid down on the casket she was sitting on and fell asleep.

Beast boy walked down to the common room whistling a happy tune. When he arrived he looked around noticing Cyborg was sitting on the couch watching a car show waiting on the changeling to get back. Beast boy walked up and tapped him on the shoulder getting the larger boys attention.

"Dude you can turn on the security now I'm home." Beast boy smiled and walked to the kitchen still whistling.

"Ok, what are you so happy about anyways?" Cyborg said getting up stretching.

"I just had a fun night out, we don't get many chances when crime is slow so I really enjoyed myself." Beast boy replied digging out some lettuce and soy cheese out of the fridge.

"I know what you mean, so any ladies fall under the changeling charm?" Cyborg laughed.

"Actually I did have some fun with a girl." Beast boy said thinking, looking and seeing a small smirk on Cyborg's face. "Not that kind of fun."

Cyborg laughed and walked over and patted the smaller boy on the shoulder. "I know just teasing. So what is the girls name and what did ya'll do."

"Oh …um… crap I can't remember, we didn't do anything crazy just some childish fun." Beast boy answered taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Childish fun?"

"Yea, she scared the crap out of me and that's how we met. Then we had a squirt gun fight in the old graveyard and I totally won but we both ran out of water at about the same time. We were going all Matrix like jumping between graves dodging shots firing shots. I snuck up on her and she started running away and ran behind a tree… why are you looking at me like that?" Beast boy looked at his metallic friend.

"When you said childish fun, you mean it to the word who carries squirt guns with them?" Cyborg tapped his hand on the counter, seeing his green friend blush. "You carry squirt guns with you."

"Yes, well not all the time." Beast boy protested. "Just most of the time I go out on the town. You never know when a squirt gun can be useful."

Cyborg was laughing when the doors opened to reveal Raven with a look that could kill many small and furry animals on her face. Raven walked over to a cabinet silently grabbed a pot and walked back behind the laughing Cyborg. A quick smack Cyborg was rubbing the back of his head and was turned to the dark titan.

"Do you know what time it is? And do you know how loud you are?" Raven asked replacing the now bent pot.

"It's 1:30 am, and no I'm sorry." Cyborg apologized. "It's just BB here was telling me of his 'adventure' tonight. He sure knows how to treat the ladies." Cyborg started laughing again but quickly stopped looking at Raven who didn't look amused.

"All I know is that you reek Beast boy." Raven holding her nose as she walked away and back down the hall to her room.

The two friends watched as the dark girl left with confused looks on their faces. Beast boy lifted his arm and smelled. "The sweet smell of Beast boy." He grinned.

"You don't stink to me, or not more than usual. Raven must be losing her mind or something." Cyborg sniffed the air. "Oh well, I got to put up the defences and I'm hitting the sack good night BB." He said walking away.

Beast boy shrugged and headed to bed himself, after a reassurance smell under his arms. "Raven must be losing it, oh well I'll take a shower in the morning."

Raven sat on the edge of her bed deep in thought, trying to recall the smell.

"I know Beast boy's smell, kind of hard to miss the boy smells like most of the animal kingdom… bad." Raven leaned back on the bed looking up at her ceiling. "It sort of smelled like the spell remnants on him but it smelled sort of like brimstone."

"_maybe it was…" _a voice echoed in her head.

"It can't be Beast boy can barely read comic books he wouldn't be able to cast any kind of spells, and only dark magic spells leave a brimstone smell."

"_how else would he smell like that?"_

"I don't know, it's late I'll research it in the morning." Raven said yawning. She rolled over in her bed and fell into a uneasy sleep.


	2. Questions and a idiot

-1Raven looked across the barren land, looking up at the pitch black sky the only thing that lit up the destroyed earth was a pale green moon. The desolate hills a single dead tree stood on the highest peak.

Raven sighed and slowly walked to the dead land coming up to the single tree, sighing again she sat under it's branches.

"I don't know where I am but I would really like to know how to get out."

"You can get out anytime, I'm the one that's stuck here." a female voice chimed from behind the tree. Quickly Raven ran around to see a robed figure sitting cross legged on the ground their head bowed, a heavy hood covering her face.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Raven asked the robed figure.

"Who I am is not important, and where we are is meaningless since you can leave at anytime." the figure said in a happy voice.

"Then how can I leave?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"Easy spawn of Trigon, just wake up." The figure answered not lifting her head to look at the furious face of Raven. "Oh and getting angry will get you nowhere. If it got you somewhere I would have been out of this hellhole so long ago."

"Where is this place?"

With long drawn out sigh the figure spoke. "You didn't listen to a word I said did you. Oh it don't matter this is the realm of shadow, a place where darkness goes to escape the light." the figure lifted a gloved hand to stop Raven. "You have came close to my physical body in some way that is why you are here."

"I haven't been anywhere near a person like you before."

"Oh but you have, smell something familiar?"

Raven sniffed the air, noticing a familiar sent in the air her eyes widened. "Brimstone…"

"Yes, I have a smell of brimstone due to my condition." the figure explained she lifted her hand and pulled the heavy glove off, revealing a skeletal hand. The girl looked up at Raven staring at her with pure white eyes looking through the bones of her hand, her gaze seemed to pass through Raven as well. Raven backed away slightly shocked, covering her mouth with her hand. "I am born of the darkest desires of human kind, I did not ask for this, yet I must suffer the fate of being a lich…."

Raven bolted upright from her bed her hair damp with sweat. Gasping for breath she looked over to her nightstand and the clock, 7:30 am. Raven sighed and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. The woman's voice still echoing in her head.

"A nice shower and a good cup of tea will clear my head." Raven shook her head. "And then I have to figure out that dream. Like what is a Lich?"

………………………………

Beast boy yawned and sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking over at his nightstand he watched the numbers on his alarm clock flash 12:00 and cursed himself.

"I can remember to watch marathons on TV a few weeks in advance but I can't remember to set a clock."

Beast boy walked up the hallway to the showers yawning loudly, he turned to go into the bathroom and… ran into a wall. Raven wrapped her hair a towel and opened the door slightly, looking around the corner she saw Beast boy sitting the ground a half a foot away rubbing his nose.

"If I remember a conversation you had with Cyborg a couple of days ago about being able to walk around the tower blindfolded was proven just now." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Hey I have a disadvantage right now…" Beast boy stammered.

"And that is?"

"nocturnal and non-nocturnal animal senses messing with my head?" Beast boy smiled.

"Not going to work." Raven said pulling her head back into the bathroom and closing the door. Opening it only a few minutes later her hair no longer in the towel and back to her normal style. "By the way Beast boy where were you last night?"

"Being a playa for the ladies." Beast boy grinned and winked.

"Forget I asked." Raven said walking away from the changeling.

Quickly grabbing a book from her room, The guide to the supernatural. Raven sighed and turned towards the common room in deep though. Her concentration was broke by a the sound of someone throwing up and a apologizing Starfire in the room ahead, Raven sighed and opened the door to see a slightly green Robin trying to hold himself up at the sink. Starfire was floating nearby with a bowl of something in her hands. Cyborg was covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Star… what was.. urk… in that?" Robin said trying to keep what was left in his stomach down.

"Only some of the leftovers that were in the refrigerator mashed into a creamy paste." Starfire looking sadly into the bowl, Robin began throwing up again.

Cyborg spoke up for the incapacitated leader. "Star, not all bacteria is good for the human body I know you watched the special on how cheese and yogurt was made on TV last night, and for the safety of the team I am going to ban you from watching the discovery channel." Robin gave a weak thumbs up from his position.

"But that is a way for me to learn your culture." Starfire pouted.

"Yes we all know but why not ask us some questions before you jump the gun." Cyborg said calmly taking the bowl from Starfire and dumping it the trash can.

"Yes Cyborg but how am I to jump a gun if we have no firearms in our possession?" Starfire asked.

"It's a figure of speech, ask Robin when he is done." Raven said grabbing a tea cup and her kettle.

"I will do that." Starfire smiled.

The alarm suddenly sounded bathing the Common room in red light, Cyborg quickly ran over to the computer brought up the disturbance. Cyborg sighed and turned to the rest of the titans. "This might be a easy one it's Adonis."

Raven and Starfire sighed audibly as they both knew how much of a pervert that the egotistical villain is, Raven spoke up first. "Lets get him in jail before he tortures the civilians with the 'I'm the greatest' rant."

At this moment Beast boy slid through the doors on his knees and shouted "yes I am the greatest, about time you realized my greatness Raven." The room went quiet, Beast boy watched a tumbleweed blow by after his comment and sighed dramatically . "geez tough crowd, let's go get this over with I want to beat Mega Monkeys 6 this afternoon."

The others nodded and raced to the T-car. Raven sat her book down on the counter and quickly followed, the book opened to the L section.

………………………………

Adonis laughed as he picked up a small red car and crushed it into a small metal ball, casually the boy in the hulking red power suit tossed the remains of the automobile over his shoulder. The hulking boy stomped down the middle of the road stepping on any vehicle in his way as scared citizens ran. Stopping suddenly Adonis bent down near a large shop window and flexed the giant robot arms. "Who is the best in the world?"

"Beast boy the Great!" a familiar voice was heard from behind Adonis.

The teen turned to see the titans already in fighting formation, Robin was giving a glare at his team mate who was grinning madly. Adonis laughed cracked his large metal knuckles. "You think you are better than me green one? This suit is better than any of your scrawny forms."

"I don't think, I know." Beast boy quickly shifted into a monkey and threw a object at Adonis. The object splattered across his face blinding him.

"I hope that was mud." Raven asked the now human Beast boy.

"…um.. If you think it is mud it is." Beast boy grinned.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he charged at the blinded enemy.

Adonis swung madly at the titans who easily dodged his attacks, screaming about killing a certain green boy. The titans backed away and watched as the giant destroyed most of the street in rage. Robin grabbed Beast boy. "We need to get him off the street to a better area, so he doesn't cause so much damage lure him to that graveyard over there." Robin said pointing down the street, Beast boy swallowed hard.

"Why, me?" As the green boy said this Adonis yelled and charged at the titans smashing into a store.

"You got him this mad, you get to be the bait." Raven said flying beside Beast boy. "And don't get into too much trouble."

Beast boy sighed and ran to the center pf the street and yelled. "Yo! Adumbass, if you want to kill me you got to catch me." Beast boy bend over and shook his butt at the power suited teen.

Adonis turned to Beast boy's direction and charged head first. Beast boy turned into a cheetah and sped off towards the graveyard, and hopefully it won't be his resting place.

………………………………

Mean while in the graveyard a girl with dark midnight blue hair wearing a old dirty red hooded sweatshirt and grey skirt was sitting beside a tall stone angel with a small breakfast set up drinking a coffee when a large raven floated down and perched on her shoulder.

"Another boring day Shadow." The girl said breaking a piece out of her sandwich and handing it to the bird.

"I wish that Beast boy would come visit again he was kind of cute with his pointed ears."

The raven rolled it's eyes as it munched on it's breakfast. The girl let out a drawn out sigh, and shook her head. "Not like he would want to see me anyways, I'm a freak and you know it."

The raven gave a mumbled reply as it ate it's meal. The bird lifted it's head quickly and flew to a higher spot on a nearby tree. The girl looked at the bird strangely and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I have offended the great raven Shadow by my own self pity. What next this might be a bad day after all."

As the girl said that a green cheetah ran past the side of the statue and continued on it's way, the girl sat there slightly confused not noticing the ground slightly rumbling. Adonis suddenly ran by the girl cashing partly into the stone angel shattering most of it, leaving the left half of the once beautiful statue standing without a head. The girl sat there amazed as she watched the giant chase the green animal, only when the head of the angel dropping in her lap did she scream and stand up.

Beast boy hearing a scream turned and dodged he large arm of Adonis and shifted into a fly and lost the goon. Quickly Beast boy flew over to the girl shifted back and grabbed her by tossing her over his shoulder and ran behind a nearby crypt. Beast boy exhausted leaned his back against the wall until her heard a muffled voice.

"You know the whole damsel in distress thing is great and all but can you put me down?"

Beast boy blushed and lowered the girl to the ground. He watched as she brushed some dust from her shoulders did he recognise her. "Hey your that girl from last night."

"Um.. Oh Beast boy, you look different." The girl said with a small smile. _"he looks good in spandex."_

"Oh what is your name again, I'm horrible with names." Beast boy blushed, by the way the girl's face looked she was hurt that he couldn't remember her name.

"It was Olwen, not that you will remember in a couple of minutes." Olwen's voice sounded saddened.

"I'm sorry I just have never been really great with names."

"I only met you yesterday and you could have had the decency to remember my name."

"I said I'm sorry, does that help?"

"BEAST BOY! Come out you worm." Adonis yelled.

"Can we have this argument later, I have a nutcase to beat." Beast boy pleading.

"Fine but you better come find me after." Olwen said crossing her arms.

"Will do." Beast boy saluted and ran towards the crazed giant.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Olwen said as Beast boy turned the corner.

The green boy ran around the corner and spotted the hulking suit move a tree thirty yards away, Beast boy gave a small smirk and shifted into a panther and quickly but silently stalked the moron. Beast boy crept up behind the boy getting ready to pounce with a single bound he jumped onto Adonis's back and began to slash away at the hard metal exoskeleton. Adonis reached back and grabbed the surprised changeling, throwing him at the up rooted tree.

"I have some upgrades I had done especially for you Beast boy." Adonis grinned with a hiss a shoulder plate moved to reveal a large cannon.

"Holy crap! You're going to shoot me." Beast boy said rubbing his head.

"This isn't a normal cannon it fires needles with poison tips, very expensive…"

"And just another thing you can brag about." Beast boy grinned standing up. "But it won't matter I will destroy it." _'where are my friends?'_

"You will die today you little snot, for making me look bad for so long." Adonis rushed Beast boy and gave him a mighty backhand sending the titan flying back. Beast boy skidded to a stop on his side coughing badly.

'_he is faster than before'_ Beast boy stood up wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth when he heard a sound of something coming through the air fast, jumping away a large spike imbedded itself into the ground he was just standing. "You got to be a better shot than that to hit me."

Adonis charged again but Beast boy shifted into a large bear and slashed his massive claws at the crazy boy, both fighters did not come out of the clash unharmed. Adonis sported a new gash across his breast plate, Beast boy had got a couple of bruises on his sides and arms. The two charged again Beast boy shifting into a bull this time trying to gore his opponent, Adonis grabbed his horns and spun the heavy bovine releasing him into the wall of a nearby crypt.

Beast boy sat there his back leaning against the wall a incredible pain coursing through him, his sides hurt he knew even in bear form Adonis's punches hit hard. His back ached hitting the wall hard, but the thing that he couldn't help but think over all the pain. "Where are my friends?"

"They are scared of me, now I will put you out of your misery." Adonis chuckled as he aimed the cannon at the badly bruised boy.

Beast boy closed his eyes as he heard Adonis shoot four shots the sound of the spikes entering flesh and the sound of blood splattering was heard, but Beast boy felt no more pain as he did before slowly opening his eyes a shadowy figure stood over him arms outstretched blocking the shots.

Blood dripped onto the ground when the figure spoke. "I was hoping you wouldn't get into too much trouble."


	3. Confusion

-1Beast boy sat leaning against the stone wall of a crypt staring up at his savior, her dark hair draped over her eyes as blood dripped out of her mouth. The four spikes poking through her red sweatshirt blood staining her grey skirt. With a weak smile Olwen lowered her arms and dropped to her knees. Beast boy summoned enough energy to catch her as she started to fall head first. Beast boy closed his eyes to fight back tears. _'She sacrificed herself, for me'._

A look of peace was etched onto Olwen's face as she looked up into Beastboy's eyes. "I thought I told you not to get into too much trouble." She smiled as her eyes closed a few tears dropped onto her face.

Adonis just shook his head in disbelief. "Stupid girl shouldn't have gotten in the way."

Beast boy's eyes bolted open, growling he placed Olwen on her side and stood up to face the monster that just took a girls life away. "You piece of shit, will pay for what you have done here today."

"Oh you grew a backbone did you, well I have already showed you that you can't beat…" A giant green claw smashed Adonis across the face sending him staggering back ending his speech.

Adonis recovered holding his jaw where blood was starting to trickle from the corner of his mouth. The boy turned to stare into the tail of a Tyrannosaurus Rex smash into him sending him across the graveyard through a few crypts and through many tombstones. Beast boy shifted back into human form and walked to his foes spot where he was slowly getting up.

Adonis's suit was sparking in numerous spots but he stood up looking at the green titan walking towards him, Adonis smirked as he aimed the cannon at his enemy. A spike was shot from the cannon but it never hit it's target. The creature that Adonis had been himself was standing in front of him a green claw holding the now crushed barrel of the gun, growling in his face was a monster that any man would fear.

The Beast ripped the cannon from the suit with a quick pull and tossed it over his shoulder. He quickly made scrap metal of the suit of the now stunned Adonis ripping the arms off with quick slashes to the shoulder joints, two quick slashes the knees of the suit were ripped clear. Grabbing Adonis by the chest plate the Beast lifted him with one arm and raised the other into a fist about to finish it.

"Beast boy don't do it." a familiar voice echoed through the beast's ears.

The beast turned it's massive head to see Raven holding her hands up in front of her, he growled at the dark sorceress.

"I know he probably deserves this but we can't kill him." Raven said slowly walking up to the beast.

Beast turned to look at his prey, who had passed out from terror. The beast dropped it's catch and turned from Raven and began to walk away. Raven sighed and motioned to the rest of the team to come in to get Adonis. Robin and Cyborg quickly got Adonis out of the remains of the suit and cuffed him. Starfire floated beside Raven looking at the beast.

"Why does the Beast boy look sad?"

"I don't know Star but he seems to be out of it doesn't he. He is radiating a lot of sadness."

"Oh it's probably cause he lost his chew toy." Cyborg said walking back to the girls.

"What is he doing over by that crypt?" Raven asked pointing where the beast was laying down.

Slowly Raven walked over towards the beast and the crypt, trying not to anger him. She looked over the beasts body laying down near the body of a girl. "We have a problem here Cyborg." She shouted to the robotic titan.

"What do you mean?"

"A wounded person, and by the amount of blood it don't look good."

"On my way." Cyborg ran over beside the beast and quickly checked for a pulse on the girls neck, lowered his head and shook it, lifting her into his arms bridal style he carried her to the T-car. "She's gone we can't help her."

The Beast let out a long howl before shifting back to Beast boy, who walked away from Cyborg and the girl. Raven watched as Beast boy shifted into a hawk and flew into the sky Starfire was going to chase him but Raven stopped her. Robin walked over to the two girls. "where is Beast boy?"

"He flew off, a girl was killed during the fight." Raven said turning and heading to the car.

"Will friend Beast boy be the OK?" Starfire asked their leader.

"Yeah he will be fine he just has to cool off for a bit and we have to find out who she was." Robin said turning towards the car followed by Starfire.

………………………………

One hour Later

………………………………

The coroner of the Jump City Police Department, a elderly man grey hair balding on the top opened the door to see Robin standing in the hallway a stern look on his face. The old man turned back to the table leading the boy wonder to the victim of the latest meta-attack.

"So Dr. Ross, this is the girl that Adonis killed?" Robin asked as the coroner removed the white sheet from the body.

"Yes we have four large punctures entering from the back and partially coming out of the front." Dr. Ross handed the teen a picture of the girl's back. "But I never called you here to show you how she died."

"Then what did you call me here for sir." Robin said looking up from the picture.

"Well your team-mate said that she walked and talked, like any other human being correct?" The doctor asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, he had talked to and tried to move her out of harms way, but when he was injured She jumped into the path of the attack and saved him. Beast boy is still a little shaken up about it."

"I see, but that cannot be possible."

"Why not? You can see the puncture holes not to mention a eye-witness account." Robin asked the coroner who had walked over to another bench, the doctor turned around holding up a skeletal arm and foot.

"You know very well this is what a human arm and foot looks like under the skin and muscle right." Robin nodded." Well this girl has something I have never seen before in all my years as a medical examiner." The old man lifted the bottom of the sheet where the girl lay to reveal a skeletal foot the skin ending a few inches above the ankle, the proceeded to lift her arms on top of the sheet to reveal a skeletal arm right up to the shoulder joint. Robin staggered back slightly shocked at what he was seeing.

"There is no way Beast boy, your team-mate could have seen this girl move the foot would not be able to hold her weight and she would not be able to move her arms without the proper muscles and tendons."

"Well how do you know if it wasn't the poison that Adonis had on the spikes that did this?" Robin said trying to defend his team-mate, no his friend.

"The poison that was on the spikes is lethal but it would not destroy tissue like this and defiantly not this fast. I believe that Beast boy used this poor girls corpse as a shield to save his own hide." The doctor lowered his head and slid the body into a storage drawer.

Robin shook his head, that was low and Beast boy wouldn't do something so vile as disgracing a body. "I will talk to Beast boy after I'm through here, did you find out who she was? So I can try to contact the closest of kin."

"I'm sorry but don't have the DNA on file that we could compare it too. She is a Jane Doe." The doctor said escorting Robin out. "I'm sorry for the trouble I may have caused."

"No it's ok sir, thank you for explaining this to me." Robin shook his hand and walked away.

………………………………

Robin arrived back at the tower a little while later. Quickly entering the common room he saw Beat boy sitting on the couch beside Cyborg who was trying to cheer the green titan up. Starfire was sitting beside him clearly worried about the changeling. Raven sat at the counter reading the book she had before the emergency.

Robin walked over to the couch stared at the green boy that looked like he had just lost a very special toy.

"Beast boy can you explain to me what happened today?"

"Robin he just had someone get killed on his watch I don't think.." Cyborg started but was interrupted by Beat boy turning to Robin.

"I let her down cause I was too weak to stop Adonis, I was supposed to protect everyone of this city and I failed." Beast boy said sadly lowering his head.

"You know where I have been Beast boy?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know, searching for Slade or leads on others?" Beast boy said barely looking at his leader.

"No, the Police Morgue, the examiner asked me to look at the victim of today's events. He believes that you used a girl's body to shield the attack, and after the evidence that he had shown me I sort of believe him."

The titans all but Robin stood stunned at what the boy wonder just accused one of his fellow team-mates. Beast boy was shocked he dropped to his knees, and looked down at the floor and shook his head. "No, I didn't do that."

"Then tell me how was her arms and feet already decomposed?"

Beast boy just continued to stare at the floor, Starfire walked over to the green boy and put her hand on his shoulder. " If you did not use the girl as your shield then how did this happen?"

With a blank look on his face Beast boy looked up into her eyes. "I don't know but I swear as a titan I did not desecrate anyone's body, and did not use her as a shield." Beast boy stomped out of the room. Starfire followed her distressed friend.

Cyborg walked over to Robin and gave the leader a stern look, and crossed his arms. "Well Adonis said the darts were coated in a poison, maybe…"

"They were covered in cyanide and a couple of other agents none that would do this much damage to the body this fast." Robin interrupted his cybernetic friend.

Raven looked up from her book and sighed, returning back to her research.

………………………………

That night.

………………………………

The morgue was quiet as it was every night, as a body in one of the drawers eyes opened and looked down their body. _'Holy shit, I'm in a casket. I got to get out of here.'_ A quick kick the metal door opened and the person looked out and smiled. Olwen slid out of the drawer covering herself with the white blanket dropping to the cold floor a visible shiver went up her body. Looking around at the various tools and trays that were in the room she could feel a sense of dread.

"They found out what my arms and feet look like and were going to do experiments on me." Olwen said quickly walking over to a coat rack and grabbing a lab coat. "I wonder how I got here anyways the last I remember I tried to save Beast boy. Oh crap…"

Silently Olwen opened the door to the morgue and looked out, the hallway was dimly lit and she could almost see down the whole hall. Across the hall was the evidence room a few other doors were along the hall but this door caught her eye. "Maybe my stuff is in there." She said aloud and turned the knob surprised to find it unlocked. _' no wonder why so many people get out of jail easily in this city.'_ Olwen thought as she lifted a box off a shelf and looked at it's contents.

"A knife, a pair of old gloves, a pair of boots that look too big." Olwen sighed picked out the gloves and put the box back, grabbing another and opening that. "Really ugly dress with blood stains on it, pretty rings, some pictures of a really messy crime scene. Nothing in these boxes." She put that box back and quickly started searching for her name or Jane Doe, she had heard that from a TV show and wondered if they actually used it.

Olwen grabbed three boxes and put them on a nearby bench and started to look through them, they were filled with various items. "These boots will fit, and so won't these pants and belt. Who ever was involved in this case was about my size." She quickly put on the garments but held the blanket from the morgue covering her chest. "I need a shirt and my necklace."

Opening the second box was a baggy green t-shirt which Olwen helped herself to. The third box held most of her stuff, along with the four spikes that imbedded themselves in her person. She grabbed a necklace that had a small gem in the center of a metal disc that looked like a crosshairs of a gun just without the centre circle. Olwen held up the grey skirt and sighed. "I like this skirt, now it's ruined by all the blood." Tossing it in the box she grabbed her old work gloves and quickly put them on.

Olwen looked around the hallway and noticed the orange exit light, quickly but silently she made her way to the door. Pushing it open a loud buzzer sounded Olwen jumped and looked at the door closer the words "Emergency Exit Only" in big white letters were painted on it, Olwen sighed and started running away from the Police Station.

………………………………

The Titans arrived a few minutes later at the crime scene, Beast boy was half asleep and leaning on Raven who was stand beside a chuckling Cyborg. Stafire and Robin were talking with the chief of police. Robin was pinching the bridge of his nose listening the confused man.

"This door has no way of opening from the outside, they would have had to have been in the building to trigger the alarm." The chief explained. "But only ten officers were in the building and they saw nobody enter or leave."

"What is on this hallway?" Robin asked looking at the door.

"Just the evidence room, the morgue and a couple of personal office's."

Beast boy's ears perked up at the mention of the morgue, he quickly ran in and opened the door with Robin quickly behind him. He looked at the room almost nothing out of place, all but one drawer was open and the underlay sheet was pulled slightly off and dangling on the floor. Beast boy stood in the door way shocked. Robin came to a stop near Beast boy and looked in, his mouth dropped at the open drawer.

"I'm sorry Robin, I just had to see for myself." Beast boy said turning to his leader.

"This can't be." Robin said shaking his head and entering the room.

"What can't be?" The changeling in the doorway stared at his leader walk up next to the open drawer.

"This is the drawer that the girl that was killed earlier was in." Robin turned to Beast boy. "Some one took her body."

"Or she walked out of here." Beast boy stared coldly at the leader.

"That's impossible, no way a normal person could have four holes in their back not to mention survive a autopsy, and walk out under their own power." Robin said crossing his arms. "That is crazy."

"Not really." Raven said walking in beside Beast boy. "Ever hear of a legend called 'The Lich King'?"

"No I haven't." Robin said looking back at the dark titan, he didn't notice Beast boy's ears perk up as he started to sniff the air. Raven did notice it.

Beast boy quickly shifted into a bloodhound and put his nose to the ground, walked over to the evidence room, turned around and ran out the emergency exit going between Cyborg's legs and running outside. Raven looked at the stunned Robin. "I'll tell you later." She followed the green bloodhound.


	4. Not what it seems

-1Beast boy charged through the streets following the scent ducking between many alleys and roads, it looked like he was confused and lost. Running down a alleyway he bolted across the road and into the old graveyard. The green hound shifted back to human form and sighed. "There are too many trails she was here a lot.".

Beast boy walked down the path in deep thought, _If Robin was right and she was dead, how did she save me? She couldn't be dead before I met here because that's impossible._ As Beast boy passed a crypt a shadowy hand reaches out. _If she wasn't dead when I met her then how did she have those things done to her? How did she move with bone arms?_ Beast boy stopped and carefully thought as the shadowy hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled the green boy into the crypt.

Beast boy struggled against his assailant forgetting that he could change into animals until he hear their voice. "Beast boy will you calm down I'm not going to hurt you." When they said that he froze, he knew that voice.

A flash of light and he looked into the blank eyes off the girl that was supposed to be dead holding his mouth in one hand and a small torch in the other. This sight going through Beast boy's small mind triggered the response that he had trained himself from watching too many movies.

"ZOMBIE!" Beast boy shouted at the top of his lungs making Olwen jump back and drop their source of light.

"Smooth move." Olwen sighed.

"Don't eat my brain, it is preserved but don't eat it I need it. If you make me one of your zombie minions please don't bite the face." Beast boy whimpered.

"Beast boy."

"Cause I think I can get you more minions with my sexy face still intact…"

"Beast boy!" Olwen yelled which shut the changeling up. "I am not a zombie."

"Then how are you alive? You can only be a member of the living dead sent to eat the brains of the living to take over the world."

"I'm not going to eat your brains, I'm not a member of the… wait .. A second.. Well I am a living dead person just that I'm not going to eat your brain. Also why would I want to take over the world?"

"I don't know why zombies want to take over that's your department."

"I don't want to take over the world."

"But you are a zombie you have to."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ok if it will stop this mindless argument I will take over the world."

"Now that sounds better." Beast boy smiled as Olwen sighed. " But why are you alive?"

"Well this is where it gets kind of complicated…" Olwen started and was suddenly thrown back against the back wall with a thud. Raven stepped out of a dark portal beside Beast boy her hands glowing.

"You are a creature born of pure darkness." Raven said coldly as Olwen started to stand.

"Coming from you that is a compliment." Olwen retorted.

"Go back into the casket you crawled out of."

"I would your little daddy caused me to be this way and I'm not going to listen to his little girl."

"Magical scum."

"Demon wench."

"Girls girls girls, You two shouldn't be arguing about me." Beast boy stood between the two women.

"We aren't!" Both girls yelled at the titan.

"I'm sorry Beast boy but since your "friend" has interrupted me I wanted to apologize and try to explain but…" Olwen said through her teeth as a wall of ice flashed up between her and the two titans. "I think I will be going."

Olwen turned from the titans her left hand glowed orange and blasted a hole through the back wall and jumped through it. Beast boy bolted out the door and Raven followed. Olwen landed on soft mud and ran past a few other crypts and tombstones she turned a saw the metal titan, Cyborg . Cyborg drew his sonic cannon and aimed at the girl who grinned.

"Freeze, or I will use this ."

"I was hoping you would say that." Olwen said as her right hand glowed a pale blue, she slammed her hand into the ground a wave of ice rocketed towards Cyborg freezing him in place, leaving his head exposed Olwen walked up and grinned.

"Get me out of this!" Cyborg bellowed.

"What is the magic word?" Olwen smirked as she waved her finger in Cyborg's face.

"Please." Cyborg growled through his teeth.

"Ok, I would have excepted Allakhazam hocus pocus and trashcan!" Olwen screamed the last bit of her gloating and ducked.

"Trashcan?" Cyborg asked as a metal can hit him in the chest breaking him free of the ice.

"Sorry Cyborg." Raven said quickly covering her mouth as Beast boy started laughing.

Olwen spent no time running from the three titans only to turn the corner the run into Star fire. Olwen landed on her back as Star fire just floated in her spot.

"Who got the number of that building?" Olwen said holding her head.

"I am sorry, you did the running me down and hurt your head." Star fire innocently said.

"Another Titan. Ok I give up, let the demon experiment on me." Olwen said holding up her hands, still laying on her back.

"What demon and who will be doing such horrible acts on your person." Star fire asked picking up the downed girl.

A small smile spread across Olwen's face as Starfire grabbed her arm. Suddenly Starfire recoiled her arm as ice began to form around her hand, Olwen standing now just smiled wickedly. Starfire thought back she had see a smile similar to the one in front of her but she couldn't place it. Anger boiled in Starfire's veins as the girl in front of her stayed silent and smiled. A star bolt quickly melted the ice covering her hand.

"Cute trick you have there." Olwen smiled.

The sound of a object flying through the air caught Olwen's attention, she quickly brought up a guard as four flash pellets struck the ground in front of her. The flashes of light made the girl step back nearly blinded as a steel-toed boot hit her in the chest sending her flying back and hitting her head on a nearby tombstone.

Her head drooped as she was propped up against the granite block, the titans regrouped around the prone figure. Cyborg was brushing some fragments of ice off his armour while Starfire rubbed her hand gingerly.

Robin and Raven stood together discussing what they should do, while Beast boy just sat on the ground beside Cyborg.

"We can't lock her up." Raven sighed.

"Why not she is a criminal, she stole from the police department and not to mention trespassing on the cemetery property." Robin crossed his arms.

"Yes, but she is a lich.. A creature made of pure black magic she should be destroyed."

"Raven, I have never heard you talk like that. She may be a 'lich' but that does not mean she should be killed cause she is one."

"You would be judging what I am if you know what one can do."

"She may be a common thief but from the looks of her to me she can't really be that troublesome. We would just have to take precautions that she wouldn't be able to use magic."

"I don't like it but it will have to do." Raven sighed defeated and she knew it.

"Ok I will make some arrangements and have her sent to like Dr. Fate or someone who knows how to deal with her." Robin said taking out his communicator quickly looking at Raven "In a peaceful manner as in not destroying her."

"I know that." Raven said turning from her leader and walking over to Beast boy. "Why didn't you stop her when you had the chance?"

Beast boy casually looked up at the dark titan. "Why would I stop someone that had saved my life, did nothing wrong and I had fun with a couple nights ago."

"It was last night." Cyborg leaned over the green boy's shoulder. Beast boy cringed.

"I have a bad sense of time, sue me." Beast boy turned to the bigger boy.

"Alright you heard it Raven I can sue Beast boy for the custody of the Game station." Cyborg smiled.

"Hey I never meant it literally, don't take her away from me." Beast boy whined.

Cyborg burst into laughter as Beast boy pouted over the video game system neither of the boys noticed drops of water dripping off the unconscious body beside them. Robin ignored the two boys and stared at the girl in front of them, quickly he walked up to the body and put his hand on Olwen's head and pulled it away. His glove was wet rubbing his fingers together and set a flare disc beside the body. Starfire floated beside Robin and watched what he was doing after about a half a minute she asked.

"What are you doing with the disc of flare?"

"I'm testing a theory." Robin said standing up and escorting Starfire away as the disc ignited.

The other titans jumped at the sudden hissing of the flare igniting, Robin quickly calmed them down and waited for his theory to work. The titans watched as the figure started to melt, the shocked titans looked to their leader.

"It was melting in the heat, I decided to speed up the process and show you how she tricked us." Robin said turning to his shocked team mates. "It's a skill called substitution, you quickly grab something to take your spot and distract a opponent. She made a ice clone of herself it was really clever." Robin smirked as the other titans had the new information sink in.

"So this person can just make clones so when we think we got her we don't?" Cyborg asked Robin nodded. "That sucks."

Olwen stood up from her hiding spot on the roof a nearby crypt, looking down on the five teens surrounding the puddle that was her decoy. _'maybe I can get out of here before they spot me.'_

'_What are you chicken? They interrupted your life, they charged in and destroyed most of your home are you going to let them get away with that?'_ A voice echoed in Olwen's head.

'_You are right. They disturbed me, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be in this mess.'_ Olwen replied to the voice.

'_good girl, destroy them.'_ The voice echoed as Olwen's eyes seem to glow a faint red.

Olwen jumped from the crypt landing beside a surprised Beast boy quickly grabbing him by his shoulders she shoves him at a stunned Starfire, Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and aimed at the girl but she quickly jumped and used his arm as a place to vault at the mechanical teen's face fist flying towards the boy, but Olwen's attack was stopped by a shield of black energy. Jumping off the metal teen Olwen rushed towards Raven but was intercepted by three flash grenades, the girl staggered back as Cyborg and Robin charged at the girl, Robin with bo staff in hand and Cyborg throwing powerful punches both of the boy's attacks grazed their opponent as she backed up.

Robin stabbed with the staff and watched as Olwen ducked and quickly brought her foot up to kick him in the face lifting the Boy wonder off the ground, but in her attack left her self open to a point blank blast from the Sonic cannon.

Cyborg walked slowly up to the downed form of the girl, she wasn't moving. Cyborg knelt down lightly he rolled her from her side looking in her closed eyes Cyborg smiled. "Got her in one shot, nice." After finishing that her eyes flashed open a light blue glow surrounded her hand as she smiled placed it on the shocked Cyborg's chest. A blast of cold air blew the heavy teen through the air.

Beast boy felt the grass underneath his body a heavy weight seemed to be on his chest, slowly he opened his eyes to see a slightly dazed Starfire laying across his chest. He gently tried to move Starfire and laid her nearby and got ready to fight but was hit by the flying Cyborg.

Olwen stood up to look into the amethyst eyes of her next opponent. Raven glared at the girl in front of her looking into the nearly white eyes of her opponent. Raven scanned the area looking for her teammates, Cyborg was laying on a struggling Beastboy with a unconscious Starfire nearby, Robin was laying on holding what looked like a broken nose. "I don't know how you took out the other Titans so easily, but I'm no pushover."

"I know you're not, cause it was my blood that summoned your father to this realm." Olwen smiled as she motioned to Raven 'bring it on'.

The shocked Raven charged at Olwen her hands glowing obsidian, Olwen rushed at Raven sapphire hands glowing.


	5. Magical Boom

-1Raven threw a glowing punch at the dark haired girl, the black energy slashing her across the face as she was grazed by the attack. Raven skidded and quickly brought up a shield blocking Olwen's blue glowing attack.

"Well I see that you can use magic pretty well, for being a walking corpse." Raven commented dryly and Olwen backed away from the caped Titan.

"You aren't bad yourself, for being the spawn of evil."

Raven gave a slight smirk sent a bolt of energy at the dead girl who rolled away to dodge but slammed into a wall of black energy. Olwen rolled back to dodge another blast, getting to her feet she wiped some blood from the attack that Raven did earlier, quickly she made a circle on the ground and slammed her palm into it, ice spikes blasted out of the ground and headed towards Raven who flew up to dodge the ground attack.

"What the hell! You can fly!" Olwen yelled up to Raven.

"Yes and that's not the only thing I can do." Raven said as she shifted into a giant black bird that dived at Olwen who tried to block but received a boot to the stomach sending her sliding back with a grunt.

Raven charged in again throwing punches but seemed to be blocked by walls of ice coming from the ground. Raven stopped her punches and used a wide sweep of a black energy tentacle shattering the walls of ice Olwen stood not far away with a wicked smile on her face.

"I haven't had this much fun in years. Well not since a nice warlock taught me how to use my magic." Olwen laughed as she breathed harder.

Raven let out some heavy breaths. "I haven't had this much of a challenge in a while either, if I let you live maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Deal."

Olwen rushed at Raven sending a quick blast of cold winds at her which she blocked with a barrier, Olwen slid around to right of Raven who was holding the barrier and laughed, a blue bolt of magic was sent at Raven who took the blast in the shoulder sending her sliding holding the cold wound. Olwen smiled at the teen getting up more determined than ever.

This battle continued for a few more exchanges leaving both girls with cuts and scrapes in various spots, Raven's cloak was torn in many places her leotard was in the same shape mud covered and tore up bad. Olwen's clothes were in the same shape she had lost a glove that exposed her boney hand her shirt was covered in mud and tore in a couple places, the only thing not hurt by the fight was a necklace dangling from her neck.

"I have a idea." Olwen smiled giving a couple of heavy breaths staring down the dark titan across from her.

"What?" Raven asked as her hands glowed, her breaths were heavy also she near her limit.

"Lets do a one last charge with all the mana we have left. I know you must be getting a little low cause I know I am." Olwen smile turned into a menacing grin as her hands began to glow.

"That seems a little honourable for a lich, I'm game if you are." Raven smiled slightly.

"Bring it magic sister." Olwen charged at Raven with a blood chilling scream the ground behind her turning to ice as she ran. Raven did the same but left a more devastating path from where she started.

The two met fist-to-fist with devastating punches, the black and blue energy connected and was spiking around the two combatants as they struggled to force the other down. Both fighters focused all their energy into the attack and was so focused on each other they didn't notice the reaction of the two magic's. A blast of magical energy blew both girls back, Raven skidded along the ground tumbling past a couple of tombstones and stopped near a old tree, Olwen skidding back through her own ice trail and through a wooden door of a crypt. Raven slowly tried to get to her feet but fell until a pair of strong hands lifted her up bridal style she looked up to the emerald eyes of Beast boy who grinned.

"Nice work Rae."

"It's not over yet, where is she?" Raven said groggily.

"Cyborg and Star are getting her." Robin said walking up holding his nose the blood stopped dripping from it.

"We need her she knows something about my past." Raven said half awake.

"We will get that info out of her after we take care of you. You had one hell of a fight." Beast boy said to the now unconscious Raven. Taking the Dark girl to the T-car laying her in the back seat Beast boy looked at the dark girl laying in front of him. _'She looks so defenceless, but that's impossible it's Raven.'_ Beast boy brushed a strand of hair from Raven's face and placed her head on his lap as he waited for the others.

Cyborg pushed on the remains of a wooden door of the large tomb it splintered at his touch. Starfire floated beside the hulking teen visibly frightened by the place that her friend was walking into, Cyborg's shoulder lamp clicked into place making the nervous Starfire jump with a 'eep'. Cyborg struggled to contain a laugh.

"It's ok Star, it was just my light and by the fight that this girl had with Raven she isn't about to hop out of the shadows and say boo."

"It is not that Cyborg, to my people places of rest such as this are sacred and only the insane trespass on."

"The same is on this planet but we have to see if this girl is ok." Cyborg said looking down a set of stone steps. "By the looks of it she fell down here."

"That path looks very painful." Starfire commented.

"Yea she can't be in good shape at the moment." Cyborg said as he started down the steps. Robin stepped into the entrance of the crypt made a quick sweep of the area and followed the two other titans.

Cyborg stepped onto the stone floor hearing a ragged breathing echoing off the walls, the mechanical teen armed his cannon and scanned the area. Two caskets were on the left wall noticing the name plates above the bodies, both Mrs. Ingarfield. In the center of the room was a third casket and propped up against it was the girl that Raven fought, her head was hanging and she was breathing heavily with her arm across her chest a few trickles of blood was running out of the corners of her mouth when she looked up at the two intruders.

"Is the spawn …. Trigon all right?" she said suddenly looking at the two titans.

"She will be ok." Cyborg answered.

"Good… a warrior ..like that isn't very common." She said gasping for breath.

"Why are you worrying about Raven?"

"Cause as…much as I hate her …I can't help… but think… we are connected in some way." The girl seemed to relax and let out a few coughs that racked her small frame.

"I just… can't get away… from this place." The girl looked around in the dark room, she slowly turned to the two titans and smiled weakly and let her head droop as her body relaxed.

Cyborg relaxed and walked over to the girl that was their enemy and smoothly picked her up in his huge arms and turned to a stunned Starfire. " We can't just leave her here Star."

Starfire nodded. "I understand. We shall not let such a honourable warrior rest in such a place."

The two turned to leave and looked into the mask of Robin. The boy had a serious look on his face as he looked at the two titans in front of him and the body of the girl Cyborg was holding. "Is she alive?"

Cyborg looked down at the lightly breathing girl in his arms. "Barely we got to take her to the tower quick though."

"Let Star carry her she is faster and I don't think we can fit Raven and this girl in the T-car easily,"

Starfire nodded and took the girl from Cyborg and flew out, Robin turned to his mechanical friend and smiled. "You better get going too if you are going to help Raven and that girl."

"I'm on it." Cyborg nodded and headed up the steps followed by Robin.

Cyborg ran to the car and noticed Beast boy sitting in the backseat the mechanical teen contained his laughter as he noticed his green friends head was hanging and he was letting out a light snores. Cyborg smiled as he started the car and quickly drove from graveyard with Robin riding the R-cycle beside him.

………………………………

Cyborg entered the Med-bay carrying Raven and gently laid her on the bed, looking across the room Cyborg noticed that Starfire was sitting in a chair beside the bed that held the girl they were fighting not even twenty minutes ago but was sleeping leaning on the bed herself.

Robin entered as Cyborg started to place monitors on Raven, the fearless leader walked over to the sleeping Starfire and put his hand on her shoulder which woke her.

"You better go to bed, so at least one of us will be ready if something happens tomorrow." Robin told the sleepy tameranian.

"Yes, I will go to my room of sleep but please tell me of friend Raven's condition if anything happens." Starfire said rubbing her eyes.

"I will off to bed." Robin said as he seemed to shoo the red head out the door. He then turned to Cyborg who had a large grin on his face. "Don't say anything."

"But I have to 'you better go to bed, so at least one of us will be ready'." Cyborg imitated Robin who glared at the mechanical teen.

"Is it anything serious to Raven?" Robin said sternly and to change the subject Cyborg chuckled.

"No she has some minor scrapes and scratches but nothing too serious, I think she is just exhausted and that's why she is sleeping." Robin nodded.

"And her I don't know. I haven't been able to check her give me a couple of minutes and I will give you a answer." Cyborg said walking over to Olwen's body.

A alarm caught the mechanical teen's attention as his arm flashed, Robin jumped and looked to the warning light on the wall Cyborg sighed. "Beast boy is up."

………………………………

Beast boy woke up suddenly as he rolled over in his sleep and fell to the floor of the car disoriented the shape shifter struggled from his spot, being jammed between the drivers seat and the backseat, in his flailing the boy hit the window setting off a screeching alarm. Beast boy screamed and covered his ears.

"What moron has his car alarm on at home?" Beast boy yelled as he heard a small 'beep beep' and the car stopped it's racket.

"That moron is me, and I was nice enough to let you sleep in my baby until I sorted out what was wrong with Raven." Cyborg said calmly as he put his keys into a compartment.

"Sorry dude, just .. Why do you have the alarm on in the garage?"

"Thieves."

"We are in titans tower."

"Yes."

"In the middle of the bay."

"Yes."

"And we are super heroes."

"Yes."

"Who in their right mind would steal your car! Think where we are and who we are you talking can opener" Beast boy screamed.

"You know for once I think you have a point." Cyborg calmly said scratching his chin. Beast boy grinned at his small victory. "All but the talking can opener part, that my friend is fighting words and we will settle this in a good old game of stankball after I finish in the Med-bay."

Beast boy groaned at the thought of the horrid game, last time Beast boy got hit so hard he had to try to pull a sock out of his ear. Beast boy shivered Cyborg noticed and laughed as they walked up to the Med-bay.

………………………………

Raven looked around she was back in the world that she met the strange lich person. Raven was brought out of realization of a loud pop. Quickly the dark girl turned around to the sight of the same girl, but she was busy trying to pry bubble gum from her face, the figure finally noticed Raven and gave a big grin.

"Howdy."

"You again." Raven yelled at the cloaked girl in front of her.

"You know that isn't a very polite way to talk to someone when you meet them for a second time." The girl said calmly rolling the gum into a ball and putting into her mouth.

"Well I'm sorry it's just that I haven't had the most wonderful day." Raven sighed and sat down cross legged in front of the strange girl. "And you weren't exactly a fountain of information the last time we met."

"Well I didn't leave when someone was in the middle of a sentence." She said chewing loudly on the gum.

"You know that is really annoying and rude."

"Yes, but a eye for a eye."

"I apologized didn't I?"

"Yes you did." The girl stopped chewing and swallowed the pink blob. "So what ya doing here again?"

"I have no idea, I think I fought your body and we both are not in good shape."

The robed girl's eyes widened, she hopped up in excitement and grabbed Raven picking the shocked Titan up. "Tell me what happened, where was my body? What happened to it? How did I look? Did she kick your ass? Did she have my pale eyes?"

Raven pushed the robed girl away and slowly calmed her down. "I will try to answer you questions quickly since I have no idea when my body will wake up."

Raven sat down and began to tell the tale to the robed figure, of how the battle went and the result. The dark titan described the girl she fought which really seemed to interest the robed girl who seemed to be shivering in excitement.

The girl hopped up in her excitement. "This is amazing my body can do a lot of crazy things."

"You refer to her as your body but how are you separate?" Raven asked the robed figure that was jumping around.

"That is a good question and I will explain." She stopped and grinned at Raven. "Well I will ask you two other things."

"What is that?" Raven looked a little confused.

"Do you know how Trigon was summoned to this world? And do you know how a lich is 'born'?"

Raven shook here head negatively the girl smiled and walked up to the Titan and put her hands on Raven's shoulders and calmly said. "Well this will be a lot of information to take in."


	6. In my head

-1Raven watched the robed figure start to pace mumbling incoherently suddenly the girl stopped and looked at Raven and grinned. Motioned for the dark titan to stay the girl ran behind the old tree and pull out a large case that could never fit behind the skinny tree. The girl flipped open the case and started throwing various items over her shoulder, Raven watched as small explosions erupted behind the tiny girl. A happy squeal and watching the girl hold up a large book gave Raven the hint that she found what she was looking for quickly the robed girl grabbed Raven and sat her at the tree the girl plopped down beside Raven and opened the book across their laps.

The girl pointed to the first picture on the page and smiled. "That's me when I was whole." The picture was a small girl around the age of two with blonde pony tails wearing a grey robe holding a hand of a beautiful woman wearing a long flowing black robe.

"Who is that?" Raven asked pointing to the woman. The girl smiled.

"That's my mommy."

Raven looked at the picture more closely and noticed the old library, the girl noticed the shocked expression on Raven's face. "I don't look like her I know." The girl lowered her head slightly hurt.

The girls voice snapped Raven out of her amazement quickly she shook her head. "No I wasn't shocked at that, it was the building in the background. I have been there before."

"Oh, yea that where Mommy went with .. Father." The last word was full of venom. "Anyways they went that way a lot, they had meetings with other members of some 'religion'. It was a cult and they wouldn't tell me."

Raven looked at the girl beside her, she seemed to radiate sadness and all Raven thought to do was put her arm around the girl. "It's Ok … um I don't even know your name."

"Well I can remember my mom calling me Hellawes at one time." the girl perked up.

"All right Hellawes, can you continue explaining all this?" Raven said looking at Hellawes who nodded and turned the page of the book.

"This is a picture of everyone I liked." Hellawes pointed to a group of some people. "There is my mommy, and…" She pointed to a woman with purple hair. "There is your mommy."

Raven looked at the picture in shock. Her mother Arella was in the picture right beside Hellawes's mother a smile was on both of their faces. Raven thought for a bit trying to place each piece of this puzzle into place, she was told that her mother was tricked into the cult called the Mark of Scath. Raven looked at the smile on her mothers face looked like she had friends in that hellish place. Before Raven could completely let all the information sink in Hellawes flipped the page.

"This is the room where they summoned Trigon to this plane, and tricked your mommy into being the bait." Hellawes pointed to a large picture of a room with many statues of robed figures. A large magical array was placed on the floor. "That big symbol was written in the blood of the innocent…" Her voice trailed off at the last of the sentence.

Raven nodded. "Your blood was used wasn't it?"

Hellawes swallowed hard. "Yes it was very painful. My father did it so he would 'gain powers no man has ever had'." A few tears dropped onto the page.

"I'm sorry." Raven apologized.

"It's ok, my mommy was very good at magic so she was the one that turned me into what I am today." Hellawes seemed to brighten whenever she mentioned her mother. "The spell sealed a part of my soul into whatever was created out of my blood. Also she did something a little wrong and that is why my body has grown like it would have."

Raven's eyebrow perked up. "But you said that your blood was used into a ritual that summoned Trigon."

"Yes."

"So are you connected to him?"

Hellawes shook her head, Raven thought a little harder her eyes. _Hellawes was bound to what was created from that magical array, Trigon was summoned and that was when he raped Arella. That would mean …_.

………………………………

Cyborg watched the vital signs of the two girls, Raven was normal besides some mental spikes of what Cyborg could only guess at the cause. The other didn't really have any signs Cyborg had guessed since she was sort of dead in a literal and figurative way. Cyborg was worried when Raven hadn't entered her healing trance when she was placed on the bed, but the mechanical teens worries were put at ease when she was ok from the scans.

Cyborg looked around the empty Med-bay before realizing something. "Where the hell did Robin go?"

………………………………

Robin sat at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee watching the sun start to creep over the horizon. Although his features did not show his worry he was concerned about his team, they were beaten by one little girl and one of his members was now in the Med-bay unconscious for a unknown amount of time. The Boy Wonder turned to the clock on the wall and sighed.

"I hope today is a little quiet. I don't think we could handle someone really tough like this."

………………………………

Raven stood up suddenly knocking the book from her lap Hellawes watched the teen as she began to pace. Hellawes smiled and went back to the book. Raven stopped her pacing and let out a scream making the other girl jump.

"What is so wrong that you have to scream bloody murder." Hellawes asked as she stuck a finger into her ear.

"I was created out of your blood." Raven snapped at the girl.

"How so?" Hellawes asked as she stood up leaving the book on the ground.

"Your blood was used to summon Trigon to Earth." Raven tried to explain but was visibly shaken. "He raped my mother from this summoning, I was sired during this event." Hellawes nodded.

"What is your point?"

"I was created from your blood!" Raven yelled at the robed girl.

Hellawes seemed confused and just stood in place with a dumb look on her face. Raven watched as everything that she just said seemed to click into place in Hellawes's mind. Suddenly Hellawes jumped into the air with her arms stretched out she ran over to Raven and grabbed her into a big hug and started to dance around.

"Wooohoooo I have a sister! I'm not a only child we can do the sisterly things." Hellawes ran around shouting.

Raven gave a confused look at the robed girl as she began doing flips and cartwheels. "Why are you so happy?"

"I have been alone for about nineteen years and to find that in a strange way I have a sister is reason to celebrate." Hellawes stopped and breathed heavily.

"Ok I understand that but how can we explain that to your body so she doesn't try to kill me?" Raven asked the girl in from of her.

Hellawes plopped down and began to think. Raven wandered next to the strange girl and sat down also. "What if we do the blood ritual."

Raven looked at the girl confused, she didn't want to summon Trigon just to get Hellawes's body to stop attacking. Noticing Raven's look Hellawes laughed.

"Not that one, it's a ritual where you can trade memories and what not to another. It isn't complicated but there is one flaw…" Hellawes held her chin in thought.

"What is that?" Raven asked the girl.

"Liches are known to go a little crazy in the sight of blood."

"Ok that could be a problem. What if we do this when she is unconscious?" Raven suggested.

"That would work, I'll explain how to the spell and you wake up after I tell you." Hellawes smiled.

Raven nodded Hellawes began to tell the titan the spell.

………………………………

Cyborg let out a long yawn closing his eyes for a split second, when he opened his eyes again Raven was gone from the bed. Cyborg jumped up suddenly and ran to the bed quickly looking under and around the bed Cyborg stood up confused, a small cough made the boy turn towards the door to see Raven holding three candles and a vial of what looked like green sand. Cyborg ran over to the dark teen and hugged her.

"Cyborg your affection is duly noted but can I finish what I was about to do?" Raven said calmly to the mechanical teen attached to her.

Cyborg sheepishly let go and scratched the back of his head. Raven smoothed a wrinkle out of her cloak and sat the candles around the girl laying on the bed. Quickly she drew a circle around the bed with the sand and lit the candles. Drawing a knife from her cloak Raven raised it to her fingers but was stopped by Cyborg.

"What in hell are you doing?" Cyborg asked as Raven tried to struggle to get the knife away.

"I'm giving this girl memories to make her whole." Raven said as she yanked the knife from Cyborg.

"Ok, why isn't she whole?"

"I can answer that after I'm done now can you let me do this?" Raven tapped her foot in impatience.

Cyborg backed away as Raven cut her palm lightly to draw a thin line of blood, she then dripped the blood onto the sleeping girls head. Raven thought of everything that Hellawes had told her and of Hellawes herself the blood began to glow a dark red as it disappeared into her skin, Raven staggered back but was caught by the mechanical arms of her friend, slowly the girl on the bed began to glow with a bright flash of light Raven and Cyborg covered their eyes.

Slowly Raven opened her eyes to see the girl sitting up holding her head, Cyborg opened his human eye and watched the girl seem to struggle with herself. The girl's eyes were flashing white to blue to red finally they flashed white as she screamed and fell off the bed. Raven and Cyborg ran to the other side of the bed to watch as the girl began to sit up her eyes were the same pale colour as there were when they fought her.

"Are you all right?" Cyborg asked offering his hand to the girl, she took it and stood up.

"A little light headed but I think I'm fine… where am I?" The girl looked around .

"You are in Titans Tower. So everything worked Hellawes." Raven said calmly.

"I think so, Raven but this body and I are sort of fighting over what name we should keep." She spoke calmly leaning on Cyborg a little.

"What do you mean? You are who you are." Raven asked.

"Yes but she likes the name my father gave her and I like the one mommy gave me." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well what is both names?" Cyborg asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hellawes." Raven said.

"and Olwen." the other girl said holding her head.

"Damn we can't mix them, I'm out of ideas." Cyborg said lifting the girl up and setting her on the bed. "Now stay I'm going to get the others."

The two girls nodded as Cyborg started out the door but stopped. "And Raven you shouldn't be up, lay down just to at least help my nerves."

Raven nodded and sat down on the other bed. Cyborg smiled and left leaving the two who looked at each other with a small smirk Olwen/Hellawes spoke to break the silence.

"This is a little awkward."

"You're telling me. How will we explain to Beast boy you have two personalities without really freaking him out."

The other girl shrugged her shoulders and laid back in the bed. "I'm wondering what your other team mates will say, since well I did beat the crap out of a couple of them."

"Like who?"

"You, the traffic light person, the girl that needs to wear more clothes, and the half robot guy seemed cool about it." She seemed to think about it.

"You didn't beat me too badly and I was in better shape than you, Robin can bounce back easy and Starfire will forgive people quite easily and Cyborg is a really nice guy." Raven said to the confused looking girl. "Robin is traffic light, Starfire is the one who needs more clothes and Cyborg is the half robot."

Olwen/Hellawes seemed to nod in understanding as the door opened up to show Cyborg was back . Starfire zipped in right behind him and grabbed Raven in a giant hug, the coughed and Starfire let go. Cyborg laughed at the alien's actions and pried the two apart.

"I am so happy that you safe of the sound." Starfire beamed.

"That's safe and sound." Robin corrected the peppy alien as he walked in holding a cup of coffee.

"Right. Sorry." Starfire said with a big grin.

Starfire waved to the girl in the other bed and was slightly shocked that she waved back. Robin walked over to Raven he had a stern look on his face and bent down and whispered in Raven's ear.

"Do you think we can trust her?"

"I think it's ok, she was just a little split between some things and we kind of broke her. She should be all right but I will keep a eye on her."

Robin nodded and stood beside Starfire. The door suddenly hissed open to see a green cat strut in while stretching, Cyborg picked up the cat by the back of the neck and held him like he was filthy. Beast boy shifted back to human form and dangled from the stronger teen's grip.

"You can let me down now Cy." Beast boy tried to grab the other teen's hand.

"No, how many times have I told you about walking in here as any animal aside from your human form."

"it is un-sanitary or something like that right." Beast boy grinned at his beast friend. Cyborg nodded and put him on the floor a giggle was heard from Olwen's/Hellawes's bed.

Beast boy looked around the room and noticed both girls were sitting up in their beds he turned to Cyborg. "Dude you just said that Raven was up."

"Well I didn't know what to call the other one." Cyborg said matter of factly to the green boy who looked confused.

"I told you he wouldn't get it." Raven said to the other girl who laughed.

"I totally get it." Beast boy yelled. Earning looks from all the titans and their guest. "Get what?"

"Hellawes or Olwen, here has a split personality." Raven said trying to use small words. Beast boy's ears wilted a little.

"So she is two people?" The changeling asked.

"In a way, we just can't decide what to call ourselves." the undead girl said smiling.

"Then draw it out of a hat or something. " Beast boy said crossing his arms.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.. Yet it would work." Raven said looking over to the other girl who shrugged her shoulders.

"I will get the hat." Beast boy ran out of the Med-bay, leaving the other titans and guest. He returned with a football helmet and some slips of paper a few minutes later. " um how do you spell those names?"

Raven got out of bed and grabbed the paper and pen and wrote down the names multiple times. Tearing them into equal slips of paper she put it in the helmet and handed it to Cyborg who held it over the other girl's head. She reached up and couldn't reach the edge, Cyborg laughed sheepishly and lowered it slightly.

She drew the slip and opened it, a sigh went through her body.

"Just call me Olwen from now on." She looked across the room at all the titans.

"Welcome to Titans Tower Olwen." Beast boy smiled at the undead girl. The girl looked across to the faces of the other titans to see a huge smile from Starfire, a smile from Cyborg as he checked some charts, a serious look from Robin and a emotionless nod from Raven.

"Well it is nice to be here and I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier." Olwen bowed her head.

"It's ok, none of us got seriously hurt." Cyborg said as he got a glare from Robin and Raven. "Well Beast boy, Starfire and I never got badly hurt. Well we should all get to bed so we will be ready if anything comes up, Olwen you can stay in the Med-bay for tonight and Raven you can go to your room."

Olwen nodded letting out a slight yawn, Raven gave a slight smirk as she got off of the white bed and headed to the door. Starfire waved to Olwen as she exited followed by a silent Robin. Cyborg exited soon after leaving Beast boy and Olwen alone.

Beast boy gave a slight chuckle as he scratched the back of his head getting a slightly confused look on Olwen's face. Seeing her confusion Beast boy smiled. "Well you met my friends, I'm glad you are ok and I will see you in the morning." Olwen nodded as she settled into the thick sheets, with that action Beast boy turned and left.

Olwen laid in bed with a slightly sad look on her face as she looked out of the picture windows across the bay. In the undead girl's mind a barren area similar to what Raven visited but with four trees, four figures faced each other each beside a tree, one wore a dark grey robe with the hood down revealing the face of Olwen, the second wore a blood red cloak similar to Raven's a pair of red eyes could be seen from under the hood. The third was shorter than the others wearing a light grey robe and strands of blonde hair dangled from her hood, the fourth was wearing what her body was wearing tore up shirt and jeans.

"We need to set some ground rules, now that part of our soul has returned to this body." The dark robed Olwen spoke getting various reactions from the other three.

"Go to hell, but before you do that kill all of those kids." The red robed spat.

"Beast boy seems to be avoiding me more… now he knows what I am." the shorter figure mumbled.

"Well as being the representative of the body you all occupy, I say we worry about what the titans are going to do with our physical form." The shirt and jeans spoke up.

"We will get to that in time, Instinct, we will not kill the ones who have taken us in and we do not know what would happen if we killed Raven." The robed Olwen scolded the red cloaked figure. " We will worry about what to do with Beast boy after we figure out what we will do from now on. The subject about our body is the same."

The other figures nodded as the robed Olwen continued, The mental argument lasted until early morning until the body finally fell asleep.


	7. Titans and the lich

-1Raven woke up after four hours of sleep in her own bed and she smiled as she felt the cotton blankets. The urge to stay in bed all day went through Raven's brain as she laid in the warm blankets. Suddenly her eyes bolted open. "Why does every good moment I have to end in such a wrong manner." Raven deadpanned as she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Robin yawned as he walked down the hallway to the Common room and was suddenly knocked over by Raven running past him. The stunned boy just looked at ceiling and gave a slight chuckle.

Raven walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a relieved sigh as she walked to her room. Sliding into bed she just couldn't get comfortable a sigh was heard from Raven as she sat up. "I hate you." she spoke to the ceiling. Raven got up and grabbed the infamous cloak and headed to the common room for her morning tea.

Raven entered the Common room to see Robin sitting at the computer, her entrance made the boy wonder turn towards the door , with a small smirk Raven said something that shocked the colourful teen at the computer. "Don't get in front of a half demon and the bathroom wonder boy."

Robin smiled at the dark Titan as she made her tea, and cleared his throat as she finished pouring the water catching her attention. Raven turned to see a serious Robin.

"What are we going to do with our 'visitor'?" Robin asked the dark teen.

Raven bowed her head as she thought, _If we let her on the team she might betray us. If we let her go she might go and do something dangerous and we would have to fight her._ Raven looked up to the awaiting mask of her unspoken leader. "I don't know. We don't know if we can trust her yet to let her on the team, and the same reason why we can't really let her go."

Robin nodded. "Maybe we can vote on it. So all the Titans have a say."

"It seems like the brightest idea you have had in a while Robin."

"Hey, I have had a couple of good ideas lately."

"Right…" Raven exited with her tea, leaving a fuming Robin.

Raven walked to the Med-bay sipping on the tea as she went, _I have a strange feeling if we let her on the team we will have trouble, but not in the normal way and not the way that it was with Terra._ Raven seemed to grow disgusted with the thought of the blonde's name. _But we can't just throw her out like last weeks garbage._ Raven arrived at the door without realizing it, quietly she opened the door to see Olwen's form laying on her side asleep. Raven walked inside and sat down in a chair beside the bed and looked across the bay..

………………………………

Beast boy woke up as he rolled off of his top bunk of his bunk beds, he landed on a box of DVDs and Cds. Painfully the shape shifter rolled off his collection with a grunt, standing quickly and cracking his back Beast boy sighed as seemed to get comfortable. Beast boy lazily looked over to his alarm clock flashing 12:00, he mentally cursed.

"Well I'm up I might as well see what the others are doing." Beast boy said defeated as he stumbled over some clothes on the floor.

Beast boy yawned as he walked into the common room and spotted Robin sitting at the computer. The changeling shrugged his shoulders and headed to the fridge. Reaching for a cube of tofu a glob of blue mold growled at him, the green boy screamed and slammed the door shut catching Robin's attention.

Robin raised a eyebrow at Beast boy holding the door of the fridge closed. Beast boy sheepishly grinned and let out a slight chuckle. "The leftovers have finally joined together in a all out assault on the new food."

"Beast boy can you be serious for a second?" Robin asked the green boy who gave him a glare.

"Yes I can be serious, and you know I can… when I want to." Beast boy said quickly.

Robin nodded . "You met this girl before right?"

Beast boy nodded as he reached into the cupboard for the cereal. "Do you know her name beside Olwen?" Robin continued asking.

Beast boy thought for a few moments. "I think she said something about Olwen Ingarfield. That's what I think she said."

"Ok, are you sure? You haven't been the greatest with names."

"Yea it was similar to my real name so it was a little easier to remember." Robin nodded and typed for a few minutes as Beast boy walked over to his leader.

Munching on some lucky charms Beast boy looked over Robin's shoulder as he searched through police records, and other various sources. Robin stopped on a page from the local hospital, they both read the headline ' daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Ingarfield born. Named Olwen Nicole Ingarfield.'. Beast boy looked at his leader who gave a weird look.

"Well we found her age, according to this she is twenty one." Beast boy pointed to the page.

"Yea lets continue." Robin said scanning through some more pages stopping on a newspaper clipping of a man being led out of a police car wearing a black robe. "Edward 'Vecna' Ingarfield caught for killing his wife of twenty years, his daughter is missing. Leader of the church of scath.." Robin stopped reading and turned to Beast boy.

Beast boy stood shocked as cereal dropped from his mouth and back into the bowl. "Olwen's dad was the leader of the cult that worshipped Raven's dad. Holy Shit man this is huge."

"We can't tell Raven about this right now, I think she would flip if she found out." Robin said to his green friend who just nodded dumbly.

………………………………

Olwen yawned as she rolled over in soft bed slowly opening her eyes , the undead girls pale eyes met amethyst Olwen bolted upright from her spot falling backwards off the bed and onto the tile floor letting out a small scream as she fell.

Raven walked over to the stunned girl dangling out of the bed by her legs. Grabbing the blankets Olwen's feet were tangled in raven hauled the remaining from the bed dropping her to the ground.

"You know there are easier ways to wake someone up." Olwen said scratching her head.

"You know you mumble in your sleep." Raven replied.

"I do not."

"Yes you do, you said something about someone having a cute butt and then you woke up." Raven gave a small smirk as Olwen's face contorted in horror.

"I didn't say who did I?" Olwen asked Raven shook her head, Olwen let out a relieved sigh. "Well what's up?"

"Well Robin is asking everyone what we should do with you. You did attack us yet you have a reason why, you weren't yourself." Raven turned to the window.

"Well what did you say? Little sis." Olwen grinned at the last bit of the comment.

"I said I didn't know, we have had trouble with new members." Raven turned back to the confused girl that was now standing up. "We had one that stabbed us in the back and nearly killed us, I don't want to see Beast… the others get hurt like that ever again." Raven quickly corrected herself, Olwen didn't seem to notice.

"I understand, you guys had your trust broken and it isn't easy for everyone to be a titan now." Olwen said calmly, Raven nodded. "To be honest… I don't think I would be a good titan."

………………………………

Starfire entered the common room with Cyborg and noticed the two other titans on the computer and floated over.

"Good morning friends." Starfire bellowed making Robin and Beast boy jump.

"Hi Star." Robin said running a hand through his hair. Beast boy just waved and tried to cover the computer screen.

"Well I see both of you are up, I wanted to ask you all something important." Robin said clearing his throat and standing up. Starfire and Cyborg turned to their leader.

"Out with it fearless." Cyborg said grabbing a bowl of cereal. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Well what is your impression of our visitor?" Robin asked bluntly.

"She seems fine to me, she knows how to fight and she seems nice enough." Cyborg thought.

"Yes she was very skilled in combat and she apologised for what she had done, but she stole from the police office." Starfire added.

"Not to mention she saved me." Beast boy yelled. "Nobody wanted to add that."

"Well we wouldn't be out much." Cyborg said with a grin Beast boy gave him a death glare to rival Raven. "You know I'm only joking grass stain."

"I know tin can butt." Beast boy said with a grin.

"Ok now that I have heard from all of you, Do you think she could be a titan?" Robin asked looking across the room.

The titans in the room looked serious in deep thought. Cyborg was the first to speak up.

"Where is Raven shouldn't she be here helping with the decision?"

"I asked her earlier when she got her tea, she was undecided." Robin answered.

"If Raven couldn't answer how can we?" Beast boy said looking at the others.

Suddenly the doors opened to show Raven with Olwen leaning on her as a crutch. Both girls looked across the room to see the rest of the titans looking at them like deer caught in headlights. Raven looked to Olwen and then back to the titans with a slight confused look on her face.

"Did we come in at a wrong time?"

"Um.. No.. if you think you didn't…" Beast boy grinned.

"That was a lame excuse." Raven replied with Olwen nodding.

"We were discussing if you could be a titan." Cyborg said getting some glares from the other titans. "What.. Better just to say it than try to cover it up."

Olwen looked over to Raven. "Can you help me sit down over there?" Olwen said pointing to the counter Raven nodded and moved towards the chairs. Olwen sat down and let out a sigh getting the titans attention.

"What's wrong livin' dead girl?" Cyborg asked.

"It's just I don't think I could be any help as a titan."

"What are you talking about you were able to fight off all of us." Robin said walking over to get another cup of coffee.

"Yes I was but look at me right now… do you think I would be able to fight a old cat let alone fight you."

"You aren't fully healed yet." Cyborg pointed out.

Olwen let out a sigh. "I am healed but with a part of my soul back in this body I feel weak right now. I have to get used to it."

"Well that's ok you will get better in no time." Beast boy smiled as he closed out a window on the computer.

"It's not just that…" Olwen sighed again.

"Then what is it new friend?" Starfire asked floating beside Olwen.

Olwen looked at the titans ad then down to her exposed skeletal hands. She let out a sigh again. "You all have to fight villains in public, and well how can I say this…"

"You don't like people?" Robin asked Olwen shook here head.

"Scared of losing?" Beast boy asked getting the same reply.

"I think I know, You don't know what the civilians will think of you and how they will react." Cyborg said crossing his arms across his chest, getting a sigh from Olwen. "I'm right aren't I."

"Yes."

"Well that isn't something to worry about." Cyborg laughed. "I had the same problem but it's ok they can get used to it."

"Yeah I know it just not many half-machine people have destroyed lives in the past, my kind has." Olwen tried to stand, and staggered but stayed standing. "I will take my leave, thank you for your hospitality I will try to repay in some way at a later date."

Olwen staggered towards the door but was stopped by Raven standing in her way. Raven stood strong from a icy glare Olwen gave her. After two minutes of a stare down Olwen sighed defeated by Raven.

"Ok give me one reason I could be a titan." Olwen asked turning towards Robin.

"You saved one of our own by putting yourself in harms way." Robin said calmly with a smiling Beast boy nearby.

"But I am also unpredictable. I have also hurt the titans." Olwen replied.

"You were kind and had great fun with me a couple days ago." Beast boy suggested.

"Yes but have also stole from the police." Olwen told the green boy.

"You have more power if you can only control it better." The silent Raven spoke. "And we could help you with the other things, the theft could be worked off, and the damage to us was only physical we can heal. The civilians can go screw themselves if they can't see that you are helping them that they can't get past physical appearance or race."

The other titans and Olwen looked at the dark girl. Raven looked at all their faces, Cyborg had a small smirk on his face Robin had a serious look as if thinking what she said. Starfire had a innocent smile, Beast boy was grinning wildly and Olwen seemed a little shocked yet seemed to be thinking.

"Ok I will be a titan but only until my debt is paid. I just don't feel that I will be welcomed by the populous." Olwen said pointing to the titans. "We will just have to sort out something for my payment."

"We can figure that out later, lets go out to celebrate at IHOPs or something." Beast boy hopped up and down.

"Yes I agree with friend Beast boy we should go to the I jump." Starfire said floating over to Olwen. " I am glad you became a titan new friend Olwen." Starfire grabbed the undead girl in a bone crushing hug, Starfire let go and Olwen crumpled to the floor.

"Medic." Olwen squeaked getting a laugh from Beast boy and Cyborg..

"I really don't think going out is a good idea, Olwen still is kind of weakened." Robin walking over to Olwen and helping her to her feet.

"Ok I'll start on my meat lovers omelettes and I guess I will make you a veggie one." Cyborg said looking at Beast boy.

"Make it with soy eggs and you got a deal." Beast boy grinned.

"Oh no. I'm not touching that soy crap." Cyborg yelled starting the infamous argument.

Raven started to walk down the hall but was stopped by Starfire who floated beside the dark girl.

"Are you not happy Friend Raven?"

"I am I'm just going to go get some clothes for Olwen, we are about the same size and she can't wear that old shirt and jeans forever."

"I understand, I will tell Olwen that you have gone for her." Starfire said floating back to the common room, Raven gave a small smirk and continued to her room.


	8. New clothes and more

Robin and Olwen watched in slight disgust as the show of human and aliens wrestling over eggs bacon and other morning foods. Olwen's face was slightly green as a chunk of bacon flew through the air and hit Robin in the face, Olwen stared as Robin didn't flinch as the bacon seemed to slide off his face. Robin was just stunned at the sight in front of him. The gorging titans and the two watching didn't notice Raven walk into the room carrying a large duffel bag.

Raven walked up to the table keeping her eyes from the sight, dropping the bag beside Olwen snapped the undead girl into reality. Raven watched the girl blink and rub her eyes slightly dazed by the feeding frenzy. "I brought you some clothes from my room so you wouldn't be walking around in the rags you're wearing now."

"Thanks." Olwen picked up the bag and stood up, and looked around. A slightly confused look on her face. "Where is your bathroom?"

"Out those doors and the second door on the left." Raven said pointing the direction. Olwen nodded and walked out carrying the large bag. With a belch from the table made Raven turn to see Cyborg rubbing his stomach and Starfire picking her teeth with a fork. Raven visibly cringed at the sight.

Suddenly the alarm flashed getting the titans attention, Robin jumped over the coach in a instant and started typing in lightning speed. He turned after a few seconds to the other titans with a slight smirk on his face.

"It's Mumbo, he is robbing a armoured car. Lets go." The others nodded and rushed out of the room.

………………………………

Mumbo stood in front of the two security guards bound by colourful handkerchiefs holding a bag of money in one hand.

"Now you see your job's security in my hand.." With a wave of his other hand the bag disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "Now you don't. I love a audience with such attention."

Mumbo leaned down to pick up another bag when a green rabbit hopped out from behind the bag he was reaching for, and kicked the magician in the face sending Mumbo staggering back.

"Do we really need to say a one-liner on this one?" Robin's voice was heard behind Mumbo. The man turned to see a green glove coming straight at him, Mumbo ducked but the boy wonder knocked his top hat off.

"I hate audiences that throw tomatoes, but when in Rome.." Mumbo grabbed his wand and gave it a flick a spray of red tomatoes covered Robin from head to toe. Mumbo laughed but was cut off as blasts from Cyborg and Starfire lit up the ground beside him.

"Sorry kiddoes I only need one assistant, and I choose the lovely lady. Mumbo Jumbo." Mumbo waved his wand at Starfire who disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared beside Mumbo but in a giant wooden box. Mumbo pulled a large saw from his coat and grinned manically. "That classics never die, but some of the assistances do unfortunately."

As the crazy magician was about to cut Starfire in half the saw he was holding glowed black and a blast of blue sonic energy hit him sending the distracted man flying into the pile of money unloaded from the truck. Mumbo pushed a bag of money off of himself to see Starfire being freed by Raven and a large green tiger and armoured teen charging at him.

Grabbing his hat Mumbo stood placing it on his head, he tapped it down and drew his wand. The magician turned to the titans and gave a small grin. "Well I would love to do a encore but … Mumbo Jumbo!"

Beast boy and Cyborg was suddenly stopped dead in their tracks, the confused teens looked at each other and down at their feet. Both of their feet was encased in the pavement, Both started to struggle against their bonds as Mumbo walked to pick up a bag of cash. Picking up the prize the man turned to the teens and laughed. "You haven't been a wonderful audience, now to take my leave."

Mumbo turned to see Robin's fist coming at his face, the magician sighed and mumbled some infamous words. "….shit."

Robin's fist connected sending the man flying back slamming into the metal breastplate of Cyborg. The magician slumped unconscious at the metal teens feet, Cyborg reached into the man's shirt pocket to find the wand and quickly broke it releasing him and his friend from their concrete shoes.

Beast boy giggled at his leader, the boy wonders uniform was splattered with red. Seeds from the tomatoes were plastered to him in various spots, a big red tomato was stuck in his hair. Robin gave his green friend a glare just making Breast boy burst into a fit of laughter.

Beast boy stopped for a second and cleared his throat, pointing to Robin's chest Beast boy grinned. In a British accent said calmly. "You got red on you." And burst into laughter again.

"This isn't funny Beast boy."

"Sure it is. For once you have tomato on your face."

"I thought the earthly saying was egg on the face." Starfire asked floating over to the two boys, both gave a sigh. As Raven floated up beside them.

"It was another of Beast boy's failed jokes." Starfire nodded still slightly confused but understanding just enough.

Cyborg walked up to the teens holding Mumbo when a flashing light come from his right arm. Cyborg looked at the screen confused a little bit. "Guys we seem to have a problem at the Tower, someone triggered the alarm."

The other titans turned to Cyborg with slightly confused looks on their faces.

"Who would attack the tower in broad daylight?" Beast boy asked, Raven's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Olwen!"

……………………………

In Titans Tower

……………………………

Olwen walked out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeved hooded grey sweatshirt and a black skirt that went just below her knees the rest of her legs were covered by her old beaten Army boots on her feet. She smiled as she started to walk towards the common room scuffing her feet as she did.

The big metal doors slid open for Olwen to see nobody in the room. Stepping into the empty room Olwen was suddenly blinded by a flashing light and scared by the booming voice of Cyborg over a intercom. Metal gates slammed down covering the windows and doors closing Olwen inside.

"Intruder alert! Freeze and stay away from the game station." the recorded voice boomed.

Olwen held her ears and closed her eyes. The recording blared for another three minutes before the lights turned to a dark red, Olwen heard a click of a door opening, the scared and confused girl looked up into a barrel of a blue cannon humming with energy.

Olwen quickly rolled to her side to dodge a hissing blast from the pulse cannon, quickly looking around the room she noticed twenty more cannons similar to the one she just encountered. She let out a sigh and placed her hands on the floor and concentrated as the cannons hummed building energy.

Loud hissing and bangs of the shots hitting a target was heard outside of the doors.

…………………………

Cyborg jumped out of the T-car running up stairs with the rest of the team following close behind, the Titans slid around the corner to see the lock down doors to the common room. Cyborg ran to a access panel on the wall beside the door and quickly typed in a override code. The large steel door slide open with a hiss.

The Titans looked into the common room with dread in their thoughts, Raven let a small smirk on her face as she looked into the room. The others were shocked to see a figure standing in the center of the room.

The figure wore black metal armour their helmet was a demonic looking skull with twin horns coming from the sides like a bulls, the shoulders were covered in large plates with two spikes coming off covering just above the elbow. The chest was a simple black plate and had small belt of metal scales dangling down. The rest of the armour was a black skirt and a pair of old army boots. In the figures right hand was a giant sword that should not be wielded with one hand, runic symbols ran along it's blade on the hilt was a large human skull.

"Hi guys, it was nice of you to leave the alarm on for me." the figure said sarcastically.

The titans just stared at the figure, Raven walked over to the figure and put her hand on their shoulder. "You can take the helm off now."

"Awww, if I do it will melt away." the figure said in a whiney voice.

"Come on Olwen, you should know that the Lich Armour is very dangerous and should be used only in dire situations." Raven scolded the armoured Olwen.

"Fine, but it is comfortable." Olwen said taking off the helmet, as she did it vanished into a puff of black smoke.

"Dude! That is sweet!" Beast boy shouted and ran over to Olwen who was shedding her second skin. "What was that? How did you do that? How come you didn't use it when you fought us? Can I wear it?" Beast boy bombarded her with questions.

"That was my lich armour as Raven just said. It is magical armour that I can summon, It takes a lot of mana to use it and this is the first time I was able to summon it, and can only be summoned defensively and no you can't wear it…EVER." Olwen answered his questions calmly except the last bit. Beast boy seemed to pout as she answered the last question.

"How did you know about that Raven?" Robin asked walking up to the dark girl.

"Remember when I asked you about the story of 'The Lich King.'." Raven looked over to Robin who thought for a second and nodded. "Well in the story each lich had a set of armour unique to each family of lich, it gave them incredible power, but if they used it enough they would go insane."

"You have to tell me the entire story, I don't like being left in the dark." Robin said looking over to the others seeing Cyborg apologizing to Olwen and Starfire checking her for any damage.

Beast boy reached for the sword in Olwen's hand and quickly snatched it away, Olwen turned to see him barely lifting the heavy blade straining to get a look t it.

"Beast boy put the sword down.." Olwen said slowly with a shocked look on her face, Beast boy raised a eyebrow at her.

"Why? It's cool looking and I could show off to my civilian friends." Beast boy though of him holding the sword out like a king leading a charge in a suit of green armour, a small group of 'nerd' stereotypes were behind him. "I would finally be able to be the DM."

The other titans looked at him with strange looks, Robin finally walked up and grabbed the sword from his green friend handing it back to Olwen with some difficulty. Olwen looked at Robin for a split second before covering her eyes with a small 'eep'. The titans then turned to look at her.

"Your covered in blood I shouldn't see that." Olwen explained holding her hand in front of her eyes. The titans laughed and Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not blood, we fought a magician and he thought it would be funny to cover me in tomatoes. I guess a lot of them busted when they hit." Robin reassured her, with a relived sight Olwen let her hand dropped.

"Well I know this is a change of subject but, what about a uniform for Olwen." Raven said in her classic monotone, getting all the titans attention." If she is going to be a titan she needs a uniform right?"

Starfire hopped in joy and clapped her hands and flew over to Olwen grabbing her arm. "We must go to the mall of shopping and pick out the uniform so you can help us do the fighting of crime." Starfire pulled on Olwen's arm starting to drag the girl out of the room when a small pop was heard and the shutting of the automatic doors.

Olwen looked down at the spot where her arm was just a second ago and then looked up at the remaining titans. "Oowwwwww." she said slowly with her face contorted in pain.

"Some days I wish I could do that." Raven said getting a laugh from Beast boy and Cyborg. "Come on before she realizes that she is going shopping with a severed arm." Olwen nodded as in severe pain as Raven lead the way out.

"Well that was interesting." Cyborg said watching the two girls exit.

"I'm sort of wondering how much trouble can those two start in the Mall." Beast boy said getting confused looks from the other two boys. "Come on guys, Raven usually always comes home with some sort of 'battle' scar from the mall when she goes shopping with Star, Olwen is a little like her."

"What's the worse thing that could happen?" Robin said looking at the room around him.

"Only time will tell." Cyborg said with a smirking Robin giving a nod.

"Aw look at what she did to my security system." the mechanical teen whined.

………………………………

"I'm not going in there."

"I second that."

"But friends they have the frilly and the most wonderful objects that you can wear and try on." Starfire pleaded to the two girls with her.

"Ok Star.. If I go with you in that… place." Olwen shivered. "Can we please go some where a little more…"

"Normal?" Raven suggested.

"Yea that's it, normal." Olwen said smiling. Starfire nodded and grabbed Olwen by the shoulder and dragged her into the store.

"I was meaning Raven too." Olwen's desperate pleads rang out.

"You said 'if I go with you'." Starfire said dragging the girl.

"Damn my big mouth." Olwen mumbled.

Raven gave a smirk as she walked towards a bookstore, listening to Olwen scream for help seemed to give happy a small boost. Picking up a large hard cover book glancing at the title. 'The way love goes. Green Edition.' Raven's eyebrow raised she slowly put the book back, shaking her hand as if something was on in she carefully backed away.

' _that was the first time I have ever been repulsed by a book.'_ Raven thought looking back to the store that the other two entered. A grey and black blur came running out of the store and grabbed Raven by the cloak. Olwen held onto Raven as if the only life preserver on a sinking ship.

"The horrors the horrors." Olwen mumbled. Raven looked up to see a confused Starfire walking out of the store.

"Oh there you are friend Olwen. You ran from the pink shirt of sweat with the bunnies on it." Starfire said to the girl now in the fetal position.

"I think you broke her Star." Raven said looking at the girl laying at her feet holding the edge of her cloak.

"That is impossible, we were in that store for the five minutes." Starfire thought aloud.

"I think I have a way to snap Olwen out of this." Raven said picking up the undead girl. "Take her and follow me."

Starfire nodded and took Olwen from Raven and followed her to a dark store that smelled of incense and teas. Starfire hated this store it was far different from the others, noticing Raven talking to a young gothic dressed man Starfire walked next to them and caught the last of their conversation.

"..Raven that stuff is kind of against all of those religious rants." the young man said in gravely voice.

"Yea but to normal people it's just dirt." Raven replied.

"Friend Raven what is it that you need to acquire in this spooky place?"

"Graveyard dirt." Raven and the young man said at the same time. Starfire gave a confused look to her friend.

"Olwen is a Lich, a strong smell from a familiar object should revive her."

"Raven you mean …that girl is a ..lich…" The man backed away slowly from Starfire holding Olwen. "Here take the dirt just get her out of here." he said opening a cupboard quickly and tossing a jar towards Raven.

"How much?" Raven asked. The man shook his head quickly.

"On the house as long as you get her out of my store."

Raven nodded and headed out of the door with Starfire and Olwen in tow, opening the jar she held the container under the unconscious girl's nose.

"Mmmmm home." Olwen muttered before opening her eyes. " Why is Star holding me?"

Raven smiled. "You kind of went into a pink induced coma." Starfire nodded, Olwen sighed and turned around to see the store they just exited.

"Can we go in there?"

"We kind of made a deal to keep you out of that store in exchange for the item to revive you friend Olwen." Starfire said to the undead girl. Olwen slouched and mumbled some curses in a forgotten tongue.

"Ok anywhere but the pink hell."

"Agreed." Raven said walking away from the pair.

………………………

Beast boy wandered the halls of the tower with his hands in his pockets in deep thought. _What was I thinking when Raven was knocked out the other day, Why did I wait for the others with her head on my lap?'_ Suddenly Beast boy run down a solid object in his way falling on his butt.

Cyborg reached out his hand to help the green boy up, who gladly took it. "You were in your own little world there BB, what's on your mind?"

The green boy looked at his best friend's face and let out a sigh. "If I tell you, you won't go and blab it all over the tower right."

"Scouts honour." Cyborg said holding up his palm.

"I think you did that wrong." Beast boy looked at his friend's hand. Cyborg looked at his hand quickly shaking his head.

"It don't matter. What's bothering you."

Beast boy sighed. "I have girl problems."

Cyborg struggled to contain from laughing in his friend's face getting a glare from the green boy in front of him. The larger boy patted the smaller boy on the back. "You know that what ever your problem it is ask me I'm wiser than I look. Lets go to my room so we can discuss this and I need to get a spare bulb for this panel."

"Ok but can you not try and laugh I have a crisis here." Beast boy berated his bigger friend. Cyborg nodded and led the way to the room.

…………………………

"Come out and show us the costume that I have chosen for you friend Olwen." Starfire asked the dressing room door.

"No thanks I would prefer to die of embarrassment in here." a mumbled reply came from behind the door.

"Just get out here so we can get this over with." Raven said to the door. A large sigh was heard and a click from the door.

Olwen stepped out wearing a similar outfit as Starfire's but with a longer skirt and long sleeved shirt. The shirts colour was a pale blue that matched her knee high boots, the skirt was a darker shade that matched the elbow length gloves.

Starfire clapped her hands joyfully as Raven rolled her eyes.

"I feel like a mini version of Star, but with less sex appeal." Olwen said giving a small twirl. "I don't like this at all."

"Ok try again." Raven said grabbing a chair.

A few minutes later Olwen hopped out of the dressing room wearing a large black hooded robe with a belt with a skull dangling off the left hip. Starfire shook her head negatively and Raven gave a small smirk.

"Where's my scythe, I got some people to reap." Olwen said pulling up the hood covering her face completely in shadow.

"Try again." Both Titans said calmly, getting a groan from the grim reaper want-a-be who walked back into the dressing room.

"I'm am guessing you chose the last outfit friend Raven." Starfire asked Raven getting a nonchalant whistle from the dark teen.

Olwen emerged from the dressing room again wearing a Wonder woman Halloween costume, she gave grunt as she adjusted the metal breast plate. "Who in the hell wears this crap."

"Someone much more endowed than you." Raven's reply was Olwen gave another grunt as she returned to the dressing room.

Olwen walked out of the room a couple minutes later wearing a older white dress, the neck went down very little, and had short sleeves that ended just before the elbow. A black belt was around her waist. Starfire and Raven both looked at her shocked.

"Olwen that looks wonderful but we were looking for a more durable uniform." Starfire said floating next to the undead girl.

Olwen thought for a moment, tapping on her chin. Suddenly Olwen's eyes shot open. "Star can I see your gloves for a minute, and Raven can I use your cape for about the same time?"

Both girls looked at the undead girl confused for a second and handed the garments over to her, who disappeared into the dressing room again. A few minutes of sounds of struggle Olwen emerged again with the dress on wearing Starfire's gloves and holding the cape from Raven with her hand.

"I couldn't figure out your clip thingy." Olwen said handing the item to Raven. "So how do I look?"

"You look wonderful friend Olwen." Starfire clapped happily.

"Like a wizard." Raven said tapping her foot. "Can I have my cloak back it's kind of chilly here."

"Ok here, now how can I get that in black?" Olwen said handing back Raven's cloak to the dark girl.

"Well we can get one of my older cloaks and dye it for you." Raven said adjusting the garment on herself.

"And I can give you a pair of my old gauntlets." Starfire said rubbing her bare arms.

"Ok now we can pay for this dress and can we stop a spot in here so I can get some black and gold fabric." Olwen said taking off the gloves and handing them to Starfire.

"Sure, but why do you want that?" Raven asked as Olwen disappeared into the dressing room.

"You will see, you will see." Olwen said as she changed back into the street clothes.

……………………………

Cyborg rooted around in a tool box while Beast boy sat on the metal table that Cyborg recharged on. Finally finding what he was looking for Cyborg turned to the green giving him a knowing smile.

"This is about Raven and Olwen isn't it." Cyborg said suddenly making the smaller boy jump.

"How …did you… know?" Beast boy stammered as his friend gave a small laugh.

"It's obvious, you have been trying your hardest for the past 7 years to make Raven smile, which proves you care for her in some way. Then Olwen came into the picture." Cyborg explained. "And you are conflicted on which irl to choose."

Beast boy shook his head. "No you were right about the first part, about me trying to make Raven laugh, but

Olwen coming into the picture has sort of opened my eyes to how much Raven means to me."

Cyborg scratched his chin thinking Beast boy was so serious unlike the foolish jokester that he played pranks on . Beast boy looked into the serious eyes of Cyborg .

"I know this sounds stupid but when Olwen and Raven fought, and when Raven was unconscious she looked so defenceless." Beast boy looked down to the floor. "I never want to see her that way ever again."

Cyborg was shocked at his friends change but he had known for a long time that when Beast boy was serious like this he meant what he said. "BB I have a idea on how you can get Raven ."

"Really." Beast boy jumped from his seat and ran to Cyborg .

"Now listen carefully I don't know how many chances you will have but this should work." Cyborg grinned as he put his arm around changeling's shoulders.


	9. Twists and turns

The new day started quiet with a calm wind blowing across the bay to the small island in the middle with the giant T.

Raven waked into the common room with a large book glancing around the room seeing nobody she plopped down onto the couch she opened the book with a content smile on her face. Little did she know Beast boy and Cyborg were just outside the doors looking in.

"I really don't think this is going to work. Raven isn't a normal girl and your doesn't include her powers of bringing me pain." Beast boy whispered.

"It's foolproof…. Almost." Cyborg whispered to the green boy, getting a unconvinced look from Beast boy. "Ok I forgot about the incidents with Raven's powers."

"I was pitched through the front windows how could you forget about that." Beast boy slightly yelled.

"Well I was laughing pretty hard." Cyborg scratched his chin. Beast boy slapped his own forehead.

"I'm doomed." Beast boy groaned.

"Well if you remember before I told you my plan I said it 'should work'." Cyborg assured his friend.

"Ok well I gotta have to give it a shot. How do I look?" Beast boy posed in front of his friend.

"Like a little green elf." Cyborg responded, getting a glare from Beast boy.

"Oh what do you know." Beast boy slicked back his hair. "The ladies love the green ears."

"If I don't know anything how you came to me for advice?" Cyborg yelled.

"I didn't, you asked me." Beast boy yelled back.

The two boys glared at each other until Beast boy was hit with a thick book. The green boy laid on the floor with the book covering his head, Cyborg looked down to his friend and then to where the object cam from seeing a slightly mad Raven wiping her hands.

"Well how are you doing Raven?" Cyborg gave a small chuckle.

"I was fine until you two clowns started yelling outside of the common room. I solved that problem and now going to enjoy my day." Raven said grabbing the book from Beast boy's face. "Eeew you drooled on it."

Beast boy snapped up from the floor and gave Raven a big grin. "Well want to go into town and replace that book with me?"

Raven gave Beast boy a look with a raised eyebrow. _'Can I survive the day with Beast boy? I do need to replace this book and that shouldn't take long.'_. Raven nodded to Beast boy. "But if I'm going into town with you give me about two hours of meditation."

Beast boy jumped to his feet and gave the dark teen a salute. "Yes Sir."

Raven walked past the two boys and continued to the roof. The two boys looked at each other and grinned, the two boys high-fived in victory.

"Well that wasn't the plan but it worked." Cyborg congratulated Beast boy.

"That's why I'm the maverick titan." Beast boy grinned widely. "I better get ready, I don't want to look bad for Raven."

………………………………

Olwen stood in front of Robin and Starfire in one of the meeting rooms of the tower in her now customized dress, a black stripe was down the middle of the garment with a yellow boarder her cloak was now black her gauntlets now black. A stern look on Robin's face meant it was a serious matter.

"You chose your uniform, well I don't have anything wrong with your choice. It's just that it's kind of … a lot of cloth to get caught by the enemy and other objects." Robin said looking across the table to Olwen.

"Yes but don't you and Raven both have capes." Olwen tried to explain.

"We do but my cape is made of a blend of polymers and Raven's cloaks are enchanted with spells." Robin said getting a look from Olwen. "Ok I don't know for sure that Raven's cloaks are enchanted she just told me that they were."

"Well this is one of Raven's older cloaks we just dyed it black." Olwen said lifting the fabric.

"Well I wasn't really worried about the cape it was more of the dress." Robin said pointing to the ankle length dress.

"Well I could shorten the legs a bit…" Olwen said lifting the bottom of the dress a little bit.

"I shall help." Starfire said floating over to Olwen.

"Cut it to about your knees, less fabric so a less chance you can catch it on something." Robin said standing up. "Welcome to the titans Olwen."

Robin held out his hand and Olwen took it with a shake, Starfire clapped happily.

"You will have to spend a time on a probation." Robin said crossing his arms. Olwen nodded.

"I see, can I get this fixed and tell the others?" Olwen asked holding the edge of the dress.

Robin nodded getting a squeal from Starfire and Olwen who ran out of the room. Robin gave a slight chuckle and exited the room and headed to the common room.

…………………………

Cyborg sat down with a newly constructed meat supreme hero sandwich. The robotic titan drooled over the seven types of beef cuts the same for pork and chicken slices on rye bread with a olive on top. Cyborg picked up the monster of a sandwich and held it all of it's glory, this moment was only interrupted by a loud noise.

"Dude!" Beast boy screamed at the metal titan. "You murdered a barnyard for that one meal."

"No I didn't murder the animals but I'm not going to let their sacrifice go to waste." Cyborg grinned to Beast boy and took a bite of the sandwich getting a grossed out look from the green boy.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Beast boy paled watching his friend consume the sandwich.

"You haven't looked in the mirror lately." A voice from behind Beast boy made him stiffen.

"I have and I am not disgusting." Beast boy turned around to the smile of Robin.

"I know I'm joking man." Robin ruffled the green boys hair with his right hand.

"Hey don't mess with the hair I got it just right for my date with Raven." Beast boy said slapping Robin's hand away.

Robin stood shocked of what the changeling just muttered looking to Cyborg for the truth.

"BB is telling the sort of truth, it isn't a date per say more of a shopping trip with Raven." Cyborg said between bites.

"Well I'm calling it a date cause it might be the only chance I have to make a better impression on Raven." Beast boy said proudly standing up. "Now I got to fix my hair since boy blunder had to get involved."

Beast boy walked out the door leaving Robin to look at Cyborg surprised and confused, Cyborg laughed at his self appointed leader. Beast boy walked down the hall fixing his hair passed Olwen going towards the common room, the undead girl turned to the green boy and cleared her throat.

'_It's now or never, I might not get enough courage ask another time.'_ Olwen thought as Beast boy stopped and turned to her.

"Ummm Beast boy… can I ask you something?" Olwen said while she rubbed her hands nervously.

"Can it wait when I get back Olwen, I have to get ready for my date with Raven." Beast boy said running a hand through his hair. Olwen stood shocked giving a slight dip in her head Beast boy took as a nod. "Thanks, I'll come find you when I get back."

Olwen watched Beast boy walk away down the hall a pain surged through her chest as the sound of her heart shattering echoed through Olwen's mind. The girl stood shocked for some time until she watched him turn the corner her legs buckled dropping her to the floor.

Slowly Olwen propped herself up against the wall struggling to stand under her own power. A tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

"I should be happy for Raven…. After all she is like a long lost sister of sorts." Olwen mumbled out loud. "She just will get the one I like." With that Olwen punched the floor.

Starfire floated around the corner as Olwen punched the floor a quizzically floated to her new friend. "What is the matter friend Olwen, Did nobody like the adjustments to your outfit?"

"No it's not that Starfire, it's …never mind I will figure it out." Olwen said standing visibly easier but emotionally still on the floor.

"Ok well friend Robin has asked me to come to the common room do you want to join me?" The peppy alien asked noticing a change in her friends demeanour.

"Yes, I think I will." Olwen said hooking her arm with Starfire. _'It might distract me from Beast boy.'_

……………………………

Cyborg stood in front of the large monitor with Robin pacing behind him nervously. On the screen was a pink haired girl known as Kole with a slightly scared Neanderthal behind her known as Gnarrk. The doors opened to show Starfire dragging Olwen slightly by the arm. Robin turned to the two and gave a relieved smile to Starfire.

"Thanks for coming up so quick Star." Robin said. " Kole and Gnarrk have a situation and we thought that your powers would be the best to help. We also sent the message to Red Star cause he is closer."

Starfire nodded. "How will I get there? The T-ship is too large for one person."

"That's where my new baby comes in." Cyborg said holding up a blueprint. "The new T-shuttle should get two people to any destination in record time." Giving the blueprints a slight hug Cyborg noticed five confused looks in his direction.

"Yes yes Cyborg we know you love your vehicles." Robin said rolling his eyes. "But due to the threat that Kole has told us about I was thinking Raven to help you Star but due to some new information we will need to find a replacement for her."

"What has happened to friend Raven? Is she hurt? Alone? Hungry?" Starfire asked her leader politely.

"No… something just came up." Robin tried to explain to the alien girl getting a chuckle from Cyborg.

"I'll go with Star." Olwen said raising her hand.

"Do you think your up for a battle this quickly, Olwen?" Robin asked the undead girl.

"Yea I should be fine, plus the more missions I do the faster I can repay my debt and leave the tower." Olwen said coldly getting a slightly confused look from the other titans.

"Ok, Kole we will be sending out Starfire and Olwen immediately to your position hold in reinforcements are on the way." Robin said to the pink haired girl on screen.

"Good, I will see you when you arrive Kole and Gnarrk out." Came the reply as the screen blacked out.

The titans turned to Olwen looking at her nails, getting a annoyed sounding 'what' the titans turned back to the screen.

"Ok you two will be heading out to the arctic circle better pack warm cause it is nasty out there." Robin said looking to Starfire. "Wait you didn't wear much the last time we were there did you?"

"No I did not Robin." Starfire smiled.

"Ok Olwen you better bundle up good." Robin said turning his attention to the undead girl.

"What would I need to keep warm?" Olwen said holding up a boney hand.

"Right… sorry I forgot." Robin pinching the bridge of his nose. "Cyborg just show them to the ship, and be careful."

"Yes sir." Came a sarcastic reply from Cyborg and Olwen as they exited with Starfire giggling not far behind.

……………………………

Beast boy walked quietly up to the roof looking at his watch. _'It's been two hours I wonder if she is ready.'_

Coming to the door the changeling peeked his head out around the corner of the door, noticing the familiar sight of Raven floating peacefully saying her mantra a small smile formed on Beast boy's face. Beast shifted into a small green cat and trotted up on the distracted girl. Sitting down beside Raven the green cat stretched out and laid down.

Raven's right eye creaked open and looked down to her visitor , the green cat was curled into a small ball beside his cloak. A small smile creased the gothic teens face as she watched Beast boy lay there. _'Well he can be quiet when he wants to. Also he looks sort of cute like that.'_ Raven thought her train of thought was derailed as Beast boy started to squirm and stretch.

A green cat looked into the ametheyst orbs and gave a soft meow getting no response Beast boy stood up and walked a couple feet away and shifted back into human form. The green boy scratched the back of his head laughing a little. "You were late for our little trip into town, I thought I might check up on you , and the sun was a little too inviting…"Beast boy explained.

"Right." Raven said standing. " Lets go I need to replace that book."

Raven levitated slightly off the ground as Beast boy shifted into a golden eagle. A few seconds later the too were airborne floating across the bay, if they had looked back they would have seen a hatch open on the side of their island. A rather small orange ship shaped similar to Val-Yor's ship rolled out.

……………………………

Starfire and Olwen sat in the three person cockpit of the newly invented T-shuttle, Starfire was concentrating on the small screen that showed Cyborg's picture. Olwen dared not touch anything and looked a little confused by the technology.

"I'm sorry for the look of the ship Star but it was the fastest thing I could think of." Cyborg apologised over the intercom.

"It is the OK friend Cyborg, you were thinking of the teen when you built this and it has no connection to him." Starfire smiled getting a return smile from her friend.

"Ok this ship works almost the same as the pods on the T-ship so it should be easy for you, I designed it for Beast boy so it's nearly idiot proof." Cyborg with a laugh suddenly the cockpit flashed with a red light as Olwen held up her hands.

"I didn't do it." She yelled showing the screen her hands getting a laugh from Cyborg and Starfire.

"It's just the launch sequence Olwen there is nothing to be afraid of." Cyborg said calmly. "Report back if you run into trouble and all that… and don't scratch my new baby."

"We will not harm the craft Cyborg and we shall report in when we arrive." Starfire replied and started the launch.

The orange ship bolted from the dock with amazing show of power and speed streaking across the sky in seconds. Starfire giggled as the ship soared through the sky, Olwen gripped her safety chair for dear life or in her case afterlife.

Cyborg smiled as a small tear rolled out of his human eye. Robin gave the cybernetic teen a confused look getting the bigger teen to look at him.

"They grow up so fast…" Was Cyborg's answer.

………………………………

Raven landed on the sidewalk as Beast boy floated down shifting just before he landed looking at the Dark looking store that Raven had led him to. The dark blue paint and black tinted front window gave the store a creepy vibe to the green boy, He spotted a old wooden sign hanging above the door and read it aloud. "Broomstick Creations. Books, gifts, candles and coffee." Beast boy stared in awe at the sign as Raven walked past snapping the changeling back to earth. "Dude this sounds like a gift shop."

"It sort of is but it is nice and quiet. They also have some of the best books in Jump." Raven said opening the door. " Are you coming in?" Beast boy nodded stupidly as Raven started in she stopped. "Oh don't touch anything."

"You take me as some immature kid Raven, I am nineteen now I think I can behave myself." Beast boy said getting a 'yeah right' look from Raven. "Here I will show you, I will do exactly what you say on this little trip, and if I don't…. um .. I won't bother you when you are reading the book you are replacing."

"What do you get if you do screw up?" Raven said crossing her arms. Beast boy thought for a minute.

"I get the satisfaction of proving the great Raven wrong." Beast boy said with a smile and held out his hand. Raven shook it.

"Deal." Raven said with a smirk. "You won't last ten minutes in this store without touching something."

Beast boy smiled as the two titans entered the store. It was actually brightly lit in the older store shelves of various nic-nacs and oddities in a room off of the main one was walls of books most looking older than the building that housed them. Raven walked quickly to a small counter where a small slightly chubby woman with short black curly hair sat watching a soap opera on a thirteen inch television. The dark teen placed the book on the counter getting the woman's attention.

"Hi Ellie, I had a little mishap with this book and was wondering if you knew how to repair a couple of pages." Raven asked with a soft voice.

"Well well Raven I never thought that you would treat a book wrong, what happened to it my dear child." The woman said opening the cover and flipped through the pages.

"Well it sort of hit me in the head, knocking me a little loopy making me drool on the pages." Beast boy piped up behind Raven.

"Well that isn't hard to fix, and who might you be young man." Ellie asked Beast boy.

"I'm Beast boy I'm one of Raven's friends nice to meet you. Funky place you got here." Beast boy said with a grin Raven visibly seemed to wilt a little.

"Well it is nice to meet you to Beast boy, I will be in the back fixing these three pages I know Raven you can behave yourself make yourself at home." With that Ellie picked up the book and headed through a door behind her leaving the two titans alone.

Raven turned to Beast boy a slightly angry look in her eye, she then turned to a old coffee maker and poured herself a cup. Beast boy stood confused looking at a old puppet dangling from the rafters, Beast boy watched the old marionette with awe until it's eyes locked onto the green changeling making Beast boy jump and grab Raven's cloak giving it a tug like a child.

"Raven that thing just looked at me." Beast boy whispered to Raven pointing to the wooden doll.

"Oh leave George alone and what did we talk about in the tower a few weeks ago." Raven said taking a sip from her Styrofoam cup. Beast boy stood shocked at Raven's actions, he turned to the puppet and back at Raven, sighing he took a seat on a nearby chair and table set.

The two waited for thirty minutes, Beast boy had the urge to pick up the monkey paw so many times but remembered his bet. Raven watched content that Beast boy would fail the bet, for all the years she had known the changeling he was into everything in his few times he was serious it did surprise her but he quickly reverted back to the same old childish Beast boy. Beast boy slowly reached for a oddity in a glass bottle and noticed the look from the dark teen near him and quickly dropped his hand.

"You are not going to get me with… what ever that thing is." Beast boy said turning to Raven. "I will win this bet."

"Why do you fight nature Beast boy, you won't be able to last the day obeying what I say and not touching anything in this store is slowly killing you." Raven asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"No I need to win this bet." Beast boy pouted.

"Go ahead and touch that thing in the jar." Raven said staying neutral.

"No I won't you will try the double cross thingy where you said for me not to touch stuff and then you said to touch stuff to go against your first thingy." Beast boy explained.

"I don't want to mess with what brain you have Beast boy, go and touch the jar." Raven said calmly.

"No, I need to prove to you that I can be a mature and normal human being not a annoying little green elf, so that you can have a chance to like me." Beast boy blurted out quickly and just as fast slapped a gloved hand across his mouth.

Raven was shocked staring at the boy in front of her. In nevermore the various Ravens were stunned a wind blew across the void area a silence was broken by a screaming pink cloaked Raven.

"Whoooooooooohoooooooooooooooooo." Screamed Happy getting stunned looks from the other emotions.

"What are you so mouthy about happy." Bravery yelled at the pink clad emotion.

"Didn't you hear, Beast boy likes us." Happy skipped around. The other Emotions stopped what they were doing and screamed.

Beast boy waved a hand in front of Raven's face. Beast boy tilted his head to the side in confusion at this time Ellie came back holding the book she looked at the two titans confused.

"It's done." She said handing the book to Beast boy. "What did you do to Raven?"

"You got me. I said something about winning a bet and then rambled about how that if she used that psychology stuff on me it wouldn't work and when I stopped my rant she was like this." Beast boy explained to the owner.

"Oh I think I know how to snap her out of this." Ellie walked over to a old note book and ripped a page.

Raven snapped out of her stunned state she turned to the culprit, Ellie smiled innocently as Raven looked at her with murderous intent. Beast boy smiled holding the repaired book close. "It worked thanks… you."

"It's Ellie and you're welcome." Replied the shorter woman.

"Well what do I owe you Ellie." Raven said noticing the book in Beast boy's arms.

"Free of charge, you two go and enjoy the rest of the day." Ellie said scooting the two titans out the door. A smile spread across her face as she watched the two titans walk away from her store.


	10. Cold and complications

Olwen looked out of the window of the T-shuttle lazily finally getting over her fear of flying, the undead girl saw a pure white landscape. The world was as if the deities had just stopped drawing the world and left a blank canvas, Olwen sat up in her seat even more and pressed her face against the thick aerospace glass. Starfire giggled at the girls amazement and wonder of the beautiful yet barren landscape.

"I see you have finally gotten over your fear of the flying." Starfire giggled.

"Not completely I'm not about to let you our Raven carry me anywhere, that was really freaky when we went to the mall." Olwen said sitting back in her seat.

"I was starting to get a little of the worry you were very quiet since we left the tower. Aside from the screaming of horror." Starfire stated getting a blush from her team mate.

"I'm not a flyer, and the whole lift off at a thousand miles a hour scared me a bit…" Olwen said rubbing her hands.

"It is Ok friend Olwen, you just haven't had the joys of flight much." Starfire said getting no response from the undead girl she started to check the monitors.

After a couple minutes Olwen spoke up. "Starfire? What do you think about Beast boy and Raven?"

"Well they are both my dear friends and would be hurt dearly if either of them were hurt in anyway." Starfire said in cheery voice.

"That's not what I meant." Olwen said trying to correct the Tameranian. "What are both of them like?"

"Oh, well Beast boy is our … I believe the word is comedic relief. He is a very happy person but I do believe that he has had some very hurtful things happen to him and does not want to have his friends bare anything like he has witnessed that is why he jokes and tries to make everyone laugh. He just wants everyone happy even at his own expense." Starfire explained about the green boy getting a soft smile from Olwen as she looked out the window once again.

"Raven is best friend, she is a very talented user of the magic. She told me of how she was conceived and it was most horrible, even with her powers she tries to do good for what she was supposed to do to the world." Starfire said getting a confused look from Olwen, the alien girl continued. "She was told that she would bring the end of the world but with our help she prevented that. She is also a very kind person even if she seems a little frosty."

"I think you mean cold." Olwen corrected.

"Oh yes. Well Beast boy has had a mission to make friend Raven laugh since they met when I came to earth so long ago. Raven said that he was a little funny I do believe and since that time he has been trying to get her to open up and be friendlier. Even though they would make a good couple, I do not think they would last…" Starfire ended sorrowfully getting Olwen's immediate attention.

"Why is that?" Olwen asked trying to sound not as happy as her mind was.

"Raven and Beast boy are too different, I think Beast boy cares deeply for Raven but I do not know if she returns the feeling." Starfire

………………………………

The two titans in question walked down the side walk of Jump both in deep thought about each other, Beast boy walked slightly ahead of Raven with his hands behind his head Raven on the other hand held onto the book they had just repaired like a personal floatation device. The two walked in silence as the city passed by.

"_Did I admit that I liked Raven in my rant without knowing it or did I just say I wanted her to like me. Or did I reveal my plan to make her like me?"_ Beast boy thought trying to keep his eyes ahead of him but they just kept seeming to try and look back to the dark titan slightly behind him. _"If I did say I liked Raven then that would explain why she is… oh look a brown dog…what was I thinking about?"_

"_Beast boy didn't just come out and say he liked me. He wanted to prove that he could be mature for more than a couple minutes to impress me for me to like him, but for that to work it would mean that he likes me and wants me to like him back. It doesn't matter that I like him already, not because he is serious or behaved but cause he can look on the bright side of anything."_ Raven thought deeply giving the boy in front of her phantom glances.

Both titans stopped in unison and growled in frustration, earning looks from the civilians nearby of confusion and fear. Raven looked to Beast boy as he did the same the only difference between the two was the green boy started to laugh.

………………………………

Olwen sat back in her seat getting what she wanted from Starfire. She stared out of the window as Starfire began to type on a nearby keyboard checking their location. Starfire beamed with a giant smile.

"We shall be arriving in five minutes at our destination." Starfire said alerting Olwen.

"Alright but where are we arriving it's nothing but barren landscape out there." Olwen said pointing out the window.

"Out there is normally a wasteland, under it is where we are going to arrive." Starfire giggled as the craft flew over a large gaping hole in the ice, the ship started to descend to ground level getting a little jump from Olwen.

"Were going to in there." Olwen yelled as she grabbed the seat.

"No we are landing nearby and walking into the cavern to arrive in a place we call Titans North." Starfire said cheerfully.

The craft landed softly like a feather floating down from a pillow fight. Starfire quickly contacted the two teams of titans as soon as the landing gear hit the packed snow. The screens both light up with the faces of Kole and Cyborg.

"Olwen and I have arrived at the airfield above Tower North." Starfire said to both respective Titans, the titans on screen laughed getting a confused look from Starfire. "What is so funny?"

"Look behind you Star." Cyborg laughed as Starfire turned to see Olwen gripping the headrest of her seat with a look of pure terror on her face. Starfire Turned back to the titans on screen with a sheepish laugh.

"Friend Olwen is afraid to fly." Starfire scratched the back of her head comically earning laughs from the two titans on the screens.

A mumbled I hate you all come from Olwen's direction as Starfire ended the transmissions. The young alien pried the scared undead girl from the seat's headrest and walked to the back to get supplies. Starfire grabbed two back packs of various items much like a mountain climbers pack was made of rope, hooks and various ways to signal and her communicator. Olwen followed the alien around the small ship like a puppy.

"We must go outside in the cold are you sure that you are ready and will not freeze?" Starfire asked throwing the backpack over her shoulders.

Olwen raised a eyebrow to the younger girl. "I think I'm good, I have ice magic I'm dead and have not enough blood to freeze while you are going out in a tank top and a mini skirt."

"Ok we shall head out then be careful the ice shall be very slippery." Starfire warned before opening the hatch door. A howling wind blew through the cockpit chilling the room both girls stood unfazed as the door slid open to the arctic tundra outside.

Olwen looked out with a smile on her face and made a diving leap out of the ship into a pile snow blown up by the wind. Starfire gently floated out of the ship and closed the door as Olwen's head popped out of the snowdrift. As soon as Olwen's foot touched the cold ice that Starfire floated above a chill ran up her spine, a surge of power jumped through Olwen's undead veins making her shiver quickly she looked around earning a look from Starfire. Olwen shrugged it off and followed Starfire to the hole.

The two walked over to the edge of the hole in in the ground and found a concrete structure poking out beside it, the metal door had warning labels that were covered in snow the wind had blown. As Starfire tried to open the door Olwen started to hear them.

"_Kill the living."_

"_Feast on her flesh." _

"_Make her grave as is ours."_

Olwen turned around to the sound just to see miles of snow and ice. Shrugging again Olwen watched as Starfire tore the door from it's hinges with a 'oops'.

"_The living should not be here."_

"_This is not their ground." _

The voices yelled getting Olwen's attention again, she quickly turned to Starfire. "Um did you hear that just now?" Olwen asked the alien girl holding the door.

"Yes the door was very loud when came apart was it not." Starfire said leaning the mangled door against the wall.

"No that isn't what I meant Starfire, did you hear some voices." Olwen asked again getting a shake of Starfire's head Olwen dropped the subject. "Can we go now this is sort of creepy."

"Oh yes let us depart." Starfire said walking through the door frame closely followed by Olwen.

The two girls walked down a man-made tunnel as the wind started to howl again where the girls just were. Starfire led the way through the concrete path as Olwen looked around in awe.

"Who built this place?" Olwen asked as they took a flight of stairs down.

"We did, or I should say the Titans did. After a incident with a group of villains named the Brotherhood of evil Robin decided that there should be bases for the various Titans around the world to go to, this is just the North Tower run by two titans Kole and Gnarrk. This is a safe haven for all titans that are in the vicinity that are in trouble." Starfire explained as they arrived at a large steel door.

With a couple of quick button presses on the doors lock a sound was heard and the doors swished open revealing a large jungle. Olwen's eyes immediately traced a large palm tree up to a enormous steel ceiling with a huge artificial sun in place. She looked around in awe as Starfire opened the communicator and paged Kole. Olwen looked around at the room and noticed the walls were mostly made of ice with a few steel braces to hold up the roof. Looking into a flowing river Olwen was surprised when a pair of large legs dropped down into the water splashing the undead girl.

Olwen jumped back screaming as she looked up to see the cave man physic of Gnarrk and the pink haired Kole sitting on his hulking shoulders. The pair looked confused for a few seconds until Starfire flew into them giving them both bone crushing hugs.

"Friends it is nice to see you again. Are you well?" Starfire asked picking up Olwen from the ground.

"We are doing great aside from the reason we called you here." Kole answered for the both of them. "So this is Olwen? Nice to meet you." Gnarrk reached out a hand to shake.

Olwen reached out nervously and shook the larger hand of the caveman. Olwen let out a nervous laugh. "You should explain what the trouble is so we can get down to work."

"Has friend Red star arrived? We cannot start without him." Starfire asked the two titans.

"I have comrade Starfire." A heavy Russian accented voice came from the bushes behind Gnarrk. Out stepped a large man in a old Russian military uniform with a large red star on his chest. "If everyone is ready shall you tell us what ails you comrades."

Kole nodded and began to clear her throat. "A giant with a really large axe has been terrorizing the local villages and even here. He claims he is waiting for the person to give him a honourable death. Many warriors have fought him and were all killed, we were called and were defeated also, we fear for the locals from this monster."

"We need to find this monster and stop him, but how?" Red star asked the group.

The group sat down in thought, Red star started talking to Kole about trying to find this monster with Gnarrk listening intently. Starfire floated in thought above their heads claiming flying helped her, Olwen leaned against the ice wall and she heard them again.

"_He will do the job since this excuse of the dead will not."_

"_He is coming to finish them."_

"_Our Berserker will destroy them."_

"_He will chop them."_

"_He will burn them."_

"_He will destroy the living."_

Olwen jumped from the wall gasping for air, the others stopped talking and turned to the undead girl confused. Olwen looked up to the emerald eyes of Starfire.

"You know when I asked you if you heard anything earlier Starfire?" Olwen asked the alien girl getting a nod. "They just told me Berserker is coming."

"How did you know what he called himself? We never said his name." Kole asked after looking to Gnarrk.

"The voices told me." Olwen yelled.

"What voices?" Red star asked. "We heard nothing." Getting nods from the other Olwen stood shocked as they all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Fine if you guys think I'm nuts then I will show you." With that Olwen ran to the entrance that she and Starfire took to get here.

Starfire followed her new team mate in the attempt to reason with her. The others quickly got up from their spots and bolted after Starfire and Olwen.

Olwen bolted through the door and charged up the concrete hallway when a sudden rumble made her stagger slightly. Olwen got her footing and rushed to the open doorway when a enormous shadow covered the door.

Olwen rushed out of the entrance to see a monster of a man wearing heavy armour. A giant helmet with the horns of a moose on his head a pair of blood red eyes looked out of a small slit in the face of the helm. A pair of giant plates covered his shoulders and a hide from a polar bear wrapped around his neck and draped over his left side cloaking it. The plate armour continued down to his giant boots that were rimmed with the similar bear pelt. In his right hand was a enormous axe that towered over Olwen's height the man lifted the massive weapon with one hand to lean it on his shoulder, and with a bone chilling laugh he looked down at Olwen.

"This is what those flimsy mortals send to challenge me. You cannot give me my honourable death I seek, but my blade seeks blood and you shall have to do." The monster bellowed as he lifted the blade.

"Don't underestimate me Berserker." Olwen said making the beast stop in it's tracks.

"You know my name." The beast stopped lowering the axe slightly.

"Yes I do and I'm here to stop you." Olwen said taking a rough stance her hands starting to glow a light blue. The beast tightened his grip on the axe and swung the massive blade, Olwen quickly rolled dodging the blade but getting knocked aside from the force of the blow on the snow and ice.

Olwen side on the slick surface getting up on one knee as the beast removed the axe from the ground. Quickly Olwen charged him as he struggled to free his weapon a series of blasts of blue energy Berserker brushed the shots away as if they were nothing. The behemoth turned to the undead girl and swung the massive blade, the heavy metal crashing into the ice once again.

"Ok if my frost bolts are doing nothing lets use my only fire spell." Olwen said her right hand glowed orange for a few seconds until Olwen thrust her hand in the beasts direction. The beasts cloak burst into flames and he quickly discarded it no worse for wear.

The monster turned to see a shocked Olwen standing defenceless the figure laughed again chilling Olwen's bones making her freeze, and that is when he charged.

**I want to end this chapter with a cliff hanger and Thank my reviewers in a better way. **

**Thank you, Agent of the Divine One, Ink Gothical, Lilac-Roth,freefall-gypsy and Kitsune Shi. If you all didn't encourage me I probably would have gave up on writing.**


	11. Frozen Shadows and Bloodshed

The Berserker charged at Olwen raising his massive axe, Olwen stood stunned as the giant swung the massive blade above his head. Olwen stared at the blade slicing through the air closing her waiting for it to connect. The undead girl felt a blast of cold air whip past her.

"You need to think a little more of your friends comrade." A strong voice echoed in Olwen's ears as she opened her eyes to see Starfire held the massive blade a few inches from Olwen's skull.

Berserker growled as he strained against the strength of the Tameranian princess, Red star stood beside Olwen with his arms crossed against his chest watching the struggle between the two super powered people.

Gnarrk and Kole was not far away ready to join in the fray at Starfire's word.

Slamming the blade into the ice, Starfire rushed up the monstrous handle of the weapon placing her in prime target to kick the Berserker in the face driving him back. The armoured monster staggered back loosing grip of the giant weapon. The beast laughed as he reached up to his face, a sickening crack was heard as the monster reset it's jaw making the Titans look in horror.

"I want a honourable fight, she was here first." Berserker growled pointing at Olwen. The Titans surrounded the undead girl quickly in a defensive pattern.

"To get to her, you have to get through us." Starfire announced as the others nodded.

"Oh well more souls to add to the ice." Berserker bellowed as he charged at the group.

Starfire took to the air blasting the giant with star bolts as Gnarrk and Kole come rushing him form side. Red star met the beast head on with a quick combo slowing him for a attack from the crystallised girl and her caveman partner. The beast staggered back blocking the occasional shot from Starfire visibly weakened but with still a lot more left.

"_They shouldn't do that."_

"_They are interfering in your battle."_

"_Defeat him by your self."_

Olwen watched as the four titans battled the giant, a rush of energy shot through her veins as a grim smile spread across her pale face. Her eyes shut tight to block out the battle unfolding in front of her.

"_They are fighting your battle."_

"_Have you no honour."_

"_You need others to fight your battles for you."_

"_Wimp."_

"_Chicken."_

"_Worthless monster."_

Olwen's eyes flashed open with a dark glow. A dark mist began to surround the small woman as she walked towards the battle. Berserker turned towards the girl walking towards him let out a small chuckle he raised a arm deflecting a star bolt.

"Finally coming out to fight. About time little one." Berserker growled.

Olwen's head bolted up to look into the eyes of the beast, a evil grin on her face. "Guys move out of the way." She commanded to the titans who stopped their attacks.

"We must stop the berserker so he will not harm others." Starfire said landing beside the undead girl.

"Starfire is right we have to work together to stop him." Kole said putting her hand on Olwen's shoulder to remove it in pain.

The pink haired girl looked down at her hand to see a scorch mark blackening most of her palm. The titans hurried over to their friend to see what was the matter, Olwen continued to walk towards her goal as if in a trance the black mist covering just below her knees.

Starfire watched as her new friend stood between her and their foe as if sizing the monster up. Starfire quickly grabbed her communicator and paged the tower, after a few seconds Robin's face appeared on screen.

"What's wrong Star? Have you found the problem?" The boy wonder asked.

"We found the problem but something strange has come over friend Olwen, is Raven there? She might know what is wrong with her." Starfire asked with a slight horror in her voice.

Robin noticed the change in the usual tone of his friends voice and shook his head negatively. "No she isn't back yet from her "date" with Beast boy."

Olwen heard the whole conversation a sharp pain pierced through her heart as Robin mentioned the date. A low growl came from the girls chest as the mist rose to surround her from head to toes. The mist surrounded the girl as horrifying growls came from the dark cloud, the titans all watched in horror as their ally was consumed, even Berserker watched after retrieving his trusty axe from the ice.

"I'm here to fight, your little cloud does not scare me." Berserker said readying his attack. The behemoth swung the axe at the cloud with a thunderous force but as the axe started to enter gas it was stopped solid with a crash of metal on metal.

A unearthly roar came from the mist as it exploded from Olwen's body, the ice beneath her shattering like glass from her power. The titans skidded back from the blast as did Berserker, they all looked at the figure wearing cold black armour and holding a massive sword.

"No Olwen! You are not to wear that armour it is dangerous!" Starfire yelled to the girl in front of her.

"Shut the hell up mortal." Olwen bellowed back in a horrible voice. It's sound echoed through the barren land chilling Starfire to the bone. "I do not take orders from the likes of you."

Starfire gasped as the monster that was her friend, Starfire saw her eyes through the helmet they were blood red not like the near colourless eyes of her friend. Starfire's head drooped in realization her friend was lost in madness. The other titans stood shocked as Starfire dropped to the ground watching her friend stand between them and Berserker.

………………………………

"Starfire! What's going on? Please say something. Starfire!" Robin yelled into the screen, Cyborg started to type onto the nearby keyboard to find Raven.

"Robin. Raven and Beast boy are on their way back to the tower go meet them on the roof, I will call you if anything develops." Cyborg said getting a nod from Robin as he hurried out of the room to the roof.

………………………………

Raven landed on the roof top just as robin burst through the door gasping for air, Beast boy landed soon after in confusion at Robin's antics. Robin hurried over to Raven and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Starfire is in trouble, she asked for your advice something about Olwen putting on the armour." Robin said between breaths. Raven's eyes widened as she disappeared into a black portal at her feet.

Beast boy gave Robin a angry look waiting a reply from Robin. "We don't have the time Beast boy, I will explain on the way to the common room." His leader said rushing back to the roof top entrance.

Raven appeared out of her portal to see Cyborg trying to get Starfire to answer her communicator. Quickly Raven passed by him and looked into the screen, Starfire held the communicator so to show the battle that was about to happen. Raven stared in horror as Olwen was wearing the black armour raven's old cloak dyed black waved in the cold wind on her shoulders.

"You stupid twit!" Raven yelled into the screen. "You shouldn't wear that armour, it will end up killing you."

………………………………

"You stupid twit! You shouldn't wear that armour, it will end up killing you." Raven's voice echoed through the tundra catching Olwen's attention. The undead girl turned her head in the direction of the communicator and let out a laugh.

"It won't kill me you wench, It will destroy the item my soul is sealed into if I am damaged in this. I'm am doing this to repay a debt, you cause the break of my heart I will be the cause of the break of your mind." Olwen yelled at the device.

Olwen charged at the monster in front of her with reckless abandon. The sword clashed with the armour of the giant leaving visible scars and in some instances removing chunks of metal and flesh with each slash. Berserker backed away from the attacks backing towards the edge of the chasm that held Tower North, each block he managed to do also slid him back. Olwen stopped her onslaught to catch her breath for a split second letting the weight of the sword sag down her left side, this was all Berserker needed in a amazing show of speed he swung his axe the sound of metal scraping through metal and cutting through bone and a unholy scream was all that was heard through the tundra.

………………………………

Raven held her head and let out a scream as she collapsed to the ground as Robin and Beast boy opened the door of the common room.

"Raven!" Beast boy rushed over to his fallen team mate, gently picking up her head and putting it on his lap he looked into a terrified and pained expression on Raven's face. "It's all right we got you."

"Cyborg what happened?" Robin asked the cybernetic teen who typed furiously as the computer screen flashed onto the giant projection screen on the window. Hitting a few more keys the camera zoomed into to see a horrible sight.

………………………………

Olwen stood by shear force of will and anger in a area stained with blood, a blinding pain was coming from her right shoulder. She looked painfully to the source to see a large slab of metal, lodged beside her head through the collar bone and a few ribs was the head of Berserkers axe. In a futile effort she tried to move her right arm but felt nothing but a burning sensation. The pained girl looked up into a grinning face of her foe mere feet away from her own, she let out a gurgled laugh. Berserker's face changed to joy to confusion as Olwen laughed.

"You have lost, why are you laughing?" Berserker asked getting Olwen to look up to his eyes.

"You signed your death warrant." Olwen replied lifting her left arm and thrusting the blade into her foes chest a spray of blood exited out the monster's back as the tip of the sword exited through the thick armour.

Berserker let out a gasp as Olwen ripped the blade back out showering herself in the spray of blood. The massive man dropped to his knees but still towered a head height above his foe looked down to Olwen and gave a small smile. "Finally someone that had the ability to end this horror that was my life, you gave me a great battle young warrior."

"Go to hell." Olwen said placing a foot onto his chest.

With a powerful push kicked the man away from her knocking him back making him release the handle of the axe and fall backwards and slamming his back onto the ice near the edge of the chasm. Olwen staggered back the weight of the heavy weapon making her lean forward, surging some energy she raised her sword and embedded the blade into the ice at Berserkers feet.

Cracks formed around the blade and rocketed around the body that laid in front of the black armoured Olwen. All was quiet for a few seconds until groaning was heard and the ice let go dropping it's passenger into the abyss. Olwen watched as her foe disappeared from view and collapsed to the ice in a pool of hers and Berserkers blood. The black armour disappearing as it appeared in a cloud of black mist, before Olwen lost consciousness she heard the crunching of feet on snow and the mumbled voices of the four titans.

………………………………

Four Titans stood shocked at what they just witnessed, their team mate just killed a man that they were there to take into custody. Robin just shook his head in disbelief as Beast boy held Raven's head on his lap both of them in shock, Cyborg immediately started typing on the keyboard to get a hold of the four titans in the field.

Red star answered holding the camera from the view of the battle. "Comrades did you see that?"

"We saw some of the battle but couldn't hear a lot of it what happened?" Robin asked the Russian man.

"The Berserker said something about Comrade Olwen finally killing him honourably, and she replied got to hell." Red star replied looking down to the undead girl who laid unconscious on the frozen ground. "She is unconscious and badly beaten, we will try to save her and transport her to your tower when we can." With that the Russians face disappeared.

Cyborg turned to the shocked faces of the fellow titans, Raven started to stand holding her head. Beast boy looked disappointed as the dark teen moved from his lap, Cyborg noticed the look on his friends faces and gave him a slight smirk.

"Who let Olwen on a mission this fast?" Raven asked standing unstable on her feet.

Robin raised his hand sheepishly getting a glare from Raven and Beast boy. Immediately the Boy wonder stood straight up in defence. "I asked for a volunteer for this mission with Starfire, and Olwen was the first to come forward. Also you two were off on a date to get the message."

Raven fumed. "I was not on a date." She shouted making the boys real back in horror. Raven turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, the boys let out breaths that they didn't know they were holding. Raven returned a few minutes later holding a heavy looking black covered book, she quickly tossed the tome to her masked leader. "In that book there are chapters that will explain everything, what is a lich to why that armour is cursed to destroy anyone who touches it." Raven spun on her heal and headed out the door clearly pissed.

The three boys exchanged looks and looked to the door and looked to the book. Beast boy spoke up first. "So who wants to start this story?" Getting a pair of groans from the two boys who sat down beside Beast boy on the horseshoe coach.

………………………………

The four titans carried the unconscious girl down to the unused Medical Lab of Tower north. Starfire watched as her friends body healed at a amazing pace, her skin was already knitting it's self before her eyes. Watching the display sickened yet also amazed the Tameranian Princess. They laid the girl down in one of the beds and quickly exited leaving her to heal. Unknown to them her physical body was in better shape than her mind.

Starfire paced the floor of the North common room wondering what she should do. Red star and Gnarrk was preparing some food while Kole was bandaging her scarred hand. The pink haired girl silently walked over to the computer and opened a channel to Titans West and waited for a response.

………………………………

Olwen stood on a barren landscape surrounded by four trees, the first one that she noticed was a slim black Oak. The second as she turned clockwise was a blood red tree of unknown species that appeared coated in a layer of blood stained snow and had a noose hanging from it's dead branches, the third was a old white birch tree marks of were something was climbing were evident. The last tree was a small pine around it's base was scattered children's toys.

"Ok… I don't think I'm in the arctic anymore." Olwen said out loud her voice carrying across the vast empty area.

"You are not dear sister, or should I say myself." A voice came from the birch.

Olwen spun on her heel to look into the blank eyes of herself. The undead girl jumped back a few feet raising her hands up in a defensive stance, her doppelganger just sighed and shook her head.

"Not everyone wants to fight." The grey robed Olwen said walking away from herself. "Besides your stance is wrong, I could have easily destroyed it with a kick to your knee."

Olwen relaxed noticing the relaxed demeanour of her clone. "So what do I call you and where am I?" Olwen asked her robed doppelganger.

"I'm Hellawes, what is left of your mind that Mom protected and we are in your mind." Hellawes said waving her arms out as if presenting the barren area.

"Right…..Can I get out of here?" Olwen asked here doppelganger who only shrugged. "You're a big help."

"If I knew a way that would mean she would know a way and you don't want her to get out." Hellawes mumbled rubbing her hands nervously. Olwen looked at her confused.

"Ok I'll bite who don't I want to get out?" Olwen said putting her hands on her hips Hellawes looked up scared for a few seconds.

"I never said anything." Hellawes yelled at Olwen.

"Yes you did."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Wait a minute I'm argueing with my self." Olwen said slapping a hand onto her face embarrassed.

"No. Wait what did you say." Hellawes said not noticing her doubles actions.

"I said you were a idiot." Olwen said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Nuh uh if I was a idiot I would have told you about your dark side." Hellawes said stubbornly, suddenly she realized what she said and sighed. "Shit I shouldn't have said that."

"So I have a dark side, that isn't surprising." Olwen said thinking it over. Hellawes seemed to grow nervous as she watched her double think.

"It would be surprising if she knew you were here and was standing behind you." Hellawes said pulling the collar of her robe nervously.

"yes that would be a little surprising." Olwen said calmly quickly reaching behind her without looking feeling a heavy cold cloth. "You are my dark side I guess."

A maniacal laughter filled the air chilling Olwen to the core, Slowly Olwen turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes and two rows of pure white fangs.

"I'm am not your dark side, I am what you will become." The voice echoed through the barren land, the same that echoed through the frozen tundra in the real world.


	12. Darkness of the souls

Robin opened the large book and quickly scanned the index for any hint of information on Liches and armour. Beast boy hovered nearby reading over the masked boys shoulder, Cyborg turned to the computer to search the internet for any information on any magical beings. Suddenly Robin stood up and walked over to his mechanical friend and pointed to the page.

"I'm not liking what page number the info about liches are on." Robin said looking to his mechanical friend. Cyborg laughed as he looked at the page number.

"Not going all spiritual on us are you Robin?" Cyborg laughed again getting Beast boy to walk over checking the spot where the boy wonders finger was.

"Six hundred and sixty…Eeek!" Beast boy yelped and quickly started waving his hands in the air franticly. "It is evil, burn it, destroy it, send it to Canada!"

"Beast boy stop that. This book isn't evil it's just a coincidence that it's the page that the information is on." Robin said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Cyborg laughed watching the two boys antics, Robin turned to the bigger teen. "I will get on research, you guys watch over the tower and city."

Cyborg nodded, Beast boy nodded wearing a army helmet. "As long as you get the evil book away from me."

"Wow Beast boy thinks books are evil that is so surprising." Cyborg said sarcastically at his green friend.

Robin flipped to the pages and began to read ignoring the two boys arguing. The detective in training read over the first couple pages in a matter of seconds, they detailed about how liches were normally all selfish wizards and or witches seeking immortality and making deals with the devil or other demons. The next page made Robin's eyebrow raise.

"The Legend of the Lich King." The masked leader read out loud.

………………………………

Raven flopped unceremoniously onto her bed. Her emotions and thoughts were running around in her head she sighed loudly as she sat up and floated a familiar mirror to her side. Looking into the glass surface a black glow emanated from deep inside as Raven vanished.

The gothic girl looked across the spacious area slowly walking down a stone walkway she entered a archway only to reappear in a large marble courtyard. The stone benches surrounded a large stone fountain.

Raven walked over to a bench and sat down her head in her hands.

"You know if you slouch too much it will give you bad posture." A voice came from Raven, Raven turned looking behind her spotting a yellow cloaked version of herself.

"What am I going to do Knowledge?" Raven asked the yellow cloaked emotion.

"About what question Raven? The issue you have with Beast boy or the complications with your friendship. Or do you mean how Olwen nearly destroyed you and nearly killed herself." Knowledge asked getting a glare from Raven. "Don't look at me like that, your life got very complicated in the past twenty four hours."

"Let us start with the Olwen problem. If she does kill me that means.."

………………………………

"The lich's power of regeneration comes from their magical receptacle called a phylactery. The Lich sealed his soul into this item so that he would be forever bound to this plane of existence." Robin read getting the two boys nearby attention, not noticing the masked leader carried on. "If this item was destroyed the lich would grow weak and if their body was destroyed they would not be able to regenerate and finally pass on to the other realms."

Beast boy and Cyborg looked at each other in confusion and shock. The thought of their team mate being temporarily immortal, so many cruel pranks coursed through Beast boy's mind as Cyborg thought of all the dangerous things that she could do to help mankind. They both were not listening to Robin continue reading.

"The Lich King was a ruthless monster he destroyed many villages in his reign of terror, His seven generals destroyed nearly everything killing countless. They were eventually all destroyed the churches of the time blamed the massacres on the epidemic called 'The Black Death.'. The knowledge of how the lich king was made is still a mystery, he was destroyed by his own kin both died as a result of their battle."

………………………………

Olwen's body suddenly bolted upright from her spot on the cold medical-bay bed. The undead girl slid off the bed and made her way to the door. As she reached the heavy metal doors they slid open, she continued outside and turned on her heel and walked calmly down the empty halls and too the roof.

Starfire and the other titans in the tower were alerted by a small alarm that triggered when the Medical-bay doors opened. The four bolted from their spots and rushed to the room, going to get their friend, Starfire arrived first and looked inside the darkened room and noticed the empty bed. Glancing down the halls she noticed two paths on each end of the small corridor.

"Red star you take the living quarters, Kole and Gnarrk you take the training rooms, I will search this way." Starfire said pointing down the last hallway. "We must find Olwen, she should not be walking around in her condition."

………………………………

Olwen staggered outside in the frozen rooftop of Tower north a harsh wind blew from the high cliffs surrounding the base. The undead girl walked awkwardly towards a large pile of ice and snow that fell from the high cliffs and put out her hand.

"Arise general I have bested you in mortal combat and I order you to come to my side." Olwen said in a unearthly voice.

The pile of rubble started to move slowly as a heavy armoured glove burst through it's ice prison. Slowly a giant form rose from it's pile of debris, The Berserker stood in front of Olwen once again, the wound still obvious of his death. The giant kneeled down in front of the undead girl as if he awaited orders. Olwen smiled at the giant.

"Now go find the other five minions to serve our lord, They shall start construction of their throne. Now go General of Superbia. I will continue on the search." Olwen commanded, the giant bowed his head and seemed to vanish in a black mist. Olwen grinned as she stood surprisingly on the wind swept rooftop, her eyes not opened.

………………………………

Starfire flew through the halls with great speed searching every room she came to, coming to the end of the hallway she looked up a large grey door with labels warning that it was the roof access. Starfire looked down at the frost covered handle a melted grip mark was still there, quickly she opened the door and flew up the staircase in search of her friend.

Starfire burst out of the door to see Olwen staggering in spot in the center of the roof, Starfire floated to her friend and looked at the undead girls face, Her eyes were closed and a small line of drool leaked out of the girls near frozen features.

"We should go inside friend Olwen, you should not be out here you could catch the warmth." Starfire said to the undead girl who staggered and flopped unceremoniously on her back.

A snore rolled out of Olwen's mouth as she laid on the concrete roof, Starfire held back a laugh as she took the communicator from her belt and contacted her friends. Olwen rolled to her side as a drool puddle formed underneath her freezing nearly instantly, Starfire tried to ignore her friends antics as she talked on the small device.

"I have found her, she seemed to be walking in the sleep." Starfire said as Olwen rolled over once again trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. "I shall bring her down to the common room since her injuries seem to be healed." With that Starfire picked up the undead over a shoulder and carried the still a sleep girl downstairs.

………………………………

Olwen turned to the red cloaked figure as she laughed . Hellawes hid behind her tree in a minor defence against the pair in front of her. The red cloaked figure stopped laughing and looked straight into the pale eyes of Olwen.

"The plan is already under way and you cannot stop it. We will be the ruler of this new world after hundreds of years we shall do what our old grandfather couldn't do." The red cloaked bellowed.

"Instinct will you shut up." Hellawes shouted at the red cloaked figure gaining courage from a unknown source. "We can't do that plan cause if we did we would destroy all that we like and enjoy."

"Don't make me laugh. What can a monster like us enjoy?" Instinct laughed at the grey robed figure.

"How about Beast boy." Hellawes said walking over to Instinct. "If you destroy him there would be no reason that Olwen would want to rule."

Olwen nodded at her grey robed self. Instinct burst out laughing once again bending over and leaning on her knees.

"He has forsaken us, he chose the half demon over our form." Instinct said straightening up. "We are nothing to him, and that is what gave me the power earlier. You fools just haven't realised that he don't love you."

"No he doesn't but there is the hope that he can." A small voice came from the small pine, a small girl in a light grey robe staggered from around the tree. Her hood was down to reveal a younger looking Olwen with blonde hair and twin pony tails sprouting off the top of her head. "He cares for us in a different way, he was one of the titans that wanted us on the team. Also he came hunting for us when he found out our body was gone from the morgue. No matter what Ira says there is a sliver of hope that he may love us."

The three taller girls seemed to bow their heads in the knowledge of the smaller version of themselves. Olwen smiled at the thoughts of Beast boy hugging her and just spending time with her. Instinct scowled at the thoughts of Beast boy going on a date with Raven and not listening to a question she was going to ask. Hellawes just stared off into space, suddenly she snapped back into reality. "Your name is Ira?" She asked pointing to the red cloaked Olwen, she nodded.

"It does not matter, he will betray our hopes just like the rest did. Mom, Father, Gram, Gramps and Master Fate." Ira muttered out loud as she walked over to her tree dragging a heavy chain. Instinct turned to the three other girls.

"He will run when he sees what we will become." As she said that she let the hood drop from her head. The other three recoiled in horror at the sight.

………………………………

Raven floated cross legged in front of a yellow cloaked version of herself. In deep thought. The gothic girl looked up suddenly.

"I think I got it, Olwen's soul is sealed in me so if I die she becomes mortal and can die for good right." Raven said to the yellow doppelganger who just nodded.

"But she wouldn't kill me cause that's her weakness. In a temporary break of sanity she tried to kill us both?" Raven said getting more unconvinced as she said it out loud. Knowledge just shrugged her shoulders.

"If you try to figure a method to madness you will only go mad yourself." Knowledge said yawning. "Let us try the other problems you face, the ones dealing with Beast boy."

Raven seemed to grow a little nervous as the yellow emotion said that, getting a small smirk from Knowledge. Before she could say anything a blur of pink shot out of nowhere and tackled Raven to the ground. The pink emotion smiled wickedly as she stood up wiping dirt from her cloak.

"Heya brains. You said something about the green boy wonder, I want in on the juicy gossip." The pink clad emotion grinned as knowledge slapped a hand on her forehead.

"I hate you happy." Knowledge mumbled as Raven sat up. "Beast boy is a problem we need to deal with, I know this sounds wrong but how do you feel for our green friend."

Raven thought hard._ 'He is strong and loyal. He cares for all of his friends. What do I feel for him?'._ The yellow emotion gave a slight smirk. Happy sat down beside the yellow cloaked Raven and watched as she smiled.

"She feels happy when around him, His happiness radiates off and we all feel happy from him." Happy whispered to the yellow cloaked Raven. Knowledge looked at the pink emotion who started looking at her fingernails. "Plus he has a cute smile."

Raven looked up as the pink emotion mentioned that. _' It is impossible, this couldn't anything more than a crush. He is handsome though.' _

"Oh face you like Beast boy." Happy shouted getting a shocked look from Raven. "Don't look at me like that you know what I mean."

"Yes but I wouldn't say it so bluntly." Raven said lowering her head. "I've known him for years and he has always seemed kind and honest, he is a great guy."

"Go out there and get him then." Happy said jumping up and started pushing Raven towards the archways.

"I'm going but I still have no idea what I will say to him." Raven said pushing the pink clad girl back.

"I don't know, say he has a nice butt." Happy said getting a gasp from Raven as she was shoved out of her own mind.

Raven landed back on her bed with a thud as she was booted out of her mind. "Well that's a first. I have never been kicked out of my mind by one of the good emotions." Rubbing her temples Raven sighed and stood up. "Better get some tea before my body kicks my mind out.".

………………………………

Starfire laid her friend on the horseshoe coach and turned to the kitchen, the other titans were at the table talking as Starfire passed she heard a few bits of the conversation.

"I have never heard of people being able to do that while sleepwalking." Kole said to Read star, who nodded.

"Maybe we should check the security cameras to see if it may explain her actions." He suggested getting a nod from Kole as she stood up and headed to the nearby computer. Typing quickly the pink haired girl brought up the security files and accessed the past thirty minutes.

The three honorary titans watched on the screen as Olwen stumbled out of the med-bay and ran into the adjacent wall staggered back a few steps and turned to the passage Starfire took. The undead girl staggered multiple times as was mumbling something.

"Can you turn up the sound Kole, so we can tell what she was saying?" Red star asked Kole nodded and typed a small code and turned up the sound slightly.

Olwen mumbled mostly incoherently in four different languages, English, French, Latin and a fourth they didn't know. As she stumbled up the hallway to the roof access she spoke in English. "That green hunk of… wouldn't mind shifting him…he looks good in nearly anything…" The honorary titans struggled to contain laughter as they watched the undead girl roll over on the coach.

"I wouldn't think that she would be saying that." Red star blushed getting a laugh and giggle from the other two titans. "She is going up to the roof, do you have a camera up there?"

"Yes but the audio sucks because the winds that blow across the roof, we won't be able to hear what she said." Kole said looking up to the two boys who nodded. She typed quickly and changed the camera to see Olwen stagger out back to the camera. The scene unfolded before them and they were left stunned until Starfire floated over with a bottle of mustard.

"Why are you searching the tapes of security?" Starfire asked getting looks from the other titans. Kole quickly copied a disc and handed it to the confused Tameranian and gave a kind smile.

"Show this to the others when you get back, this might be something big and Cyborg would have the tech to clean up the audio." Kole said standing up from her chair and yawning.

"I will head out as soon as possible." Starfire said putting the disc into her belt.

A loud thump was heard towards the coach all the titans turned to see Olwen sitting up from the floor rubbing her head. Starfire floated over to the undead girl and smiled as she helped her up. "Are you the Ok friend Olwen?" Starfire asked.

"Yea but when did I get here? Last I remember we were on the tundra with Berserker and he was swinging the axe, did you guys beat him?" Olwen looked up to the green eyes of Starfire.

"We did not." Starfire said Olwen bowed her head. "You did friend Olwen."

Olwen looked back up to the taller girl in confusion. "I will explain on the way back to our tower." Starfire turned back to the other titans and thanked them all and wished Red star a good journey back home, quickly she grabbed Olwen and started dragging her out as the undead girl waved good bye to the titans.

"Good luck you are going to need it." Kole said as the door closed. The two boys nodded in unison.

………………………………

Olwen latched tightly to the seat of the shuttle a stressed look was on her face. Starfire giggled at the girls antics as she sat in her seat and began the preparations for take off. Hitting the communications Starfire waited for one of her friends picture to appear, soon Cyborg's face appeared on screen.

"We are coming home, we will be there in about two earth hours." Starfire said to the screen.

"Ok I will tell the others and fly safe." Cyborg said getting a groan from Olwen. "What is with her?"

"She does not like the flying." Starfire replied getting a laugh from Cyborg.

Cyborg turned and started talking to someone off screen and began laughing again. "It's ok Aviatophobia is a common fear."

"It is?" Olwen asked through clenched teeth.

"Yea sure, OK Starfire see you in a few hours." Cyborg said as the screen blacked out. Olwen looked up to Starfire unconvinced.

"He isn't good at the bed side manner is he." Olwen said to the alien.

"But we are in a plane. How can he have a bed side manner." Starfire commented getting a groan from Olwen.

"Just start this up and hopefully I won't scream too much." Olwen said curling up in the seat.

………………………………

Robin looked up from the book to see Beast boy's terrified face. Cyborg was talking to Starfire and laughing. The boy wonder yawned and stood up as the doors opened to reveal Raven walking in and going right for the cupboard with the tea.

"Beast boy it's a fairy tale it wasn't really a group of monsters that killed millions, and was a big cover up by the churches." Robin said calming the younger boy, Raven looked over to the pair with a raised eyebrow.

"You know a lot of history was a giant conspiracy to destroy the magic users right." Raven said getting a look from Robin.

"When was the world against magic users?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"Salem Witch Trials, The Black Death, North Berwick, other witch hunts, and a few other instances throughout unrecorded history." Raven replied taking a sip from her newly made tea.

"I hate when she knows nearly everything." Robin mumbled getting a laugh from Beast boy.

"Hey guys can you keep it down I'm talking to Star about Olwen's fear of flying." Cyborg said turning to the chatty titans. The three titans looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What a strange fear." Beast boy giggled .

"And that fear of the vacuum is so much better." Raven said to the green boy who blushed furiously.

"That is so different. I have a lot of skittish animals in my body. " Beast boy defended himself.

"Ok whatever, what are you going to do about the 'incident' with the Berserker." Raven said turning to Robin.

The masked boy thought hard for a few minutes pacing back and forth. The other titans watched as if they could see the hamster on the wheel in the boy wonders brain. Robin stopped and looked across the faces of the others.

"We will ask her when they get home of her own punishment and Star's opinion also, in the mean time lets get some food we have two hours to spend." Robin announced.

………………………………

A monstrous shadow stomped through a war torn wasteland of Kahndaq. The behemoth walked over to a mountain side and followed a old beaten trail to a giant golden gilded door. The giant with surprising speed punched the door, the ancient door collapsed under power. The beast casually walked over the door to a large gold lined hall that was lit by several torches, at the end of the vast hall stood a throne with a small figure sitting on it coated in fine jewellery and silks.

The figure looked up at their intruder lazily as he walked up to the throne. "Well Superbia it has been a long time."

"Yes it has Avaritia, nearly eight centuries." Superbia said his voice echoing through the halls. "You seem to not have changed, always one for the trophies."

"Yes, I was always a great collector of the finer things in life." Avaritia said looking through his room. "But that pesky Black Adam took all my fun from all my raids from this country."

"I'm not here for pleasantries Brother, one of the others had told me to get us all together. The lich king has been revived but in a different form." Superbia said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I see, then lets go wake up our brothers and sisters. I should feel honoured that you came to me first." Avaritia said standing up from his spot.

"Most of the others were destroyed in the last battle we will have to find their replacements. I know where Acedia and Gula are, Gula was last known to be in a place they call Italy now. You can search there." Superbia said starting to leave.

"Who woke you my brother?" Avaritia asked stopping the larger man.

"Ira, when they awoke I was woke from my slumber." Superbia said walking out of the room.


	13. Bright lights and broken hearts

The plane soared gracefully through the clouds, the wing slicing through clouds as the orange craft banked to the left. The ship dove through the clouds showing a vast city below surrounding a large bay. The orange plane circle a island bleeding it's momentum for it's decent, it's landing gear clicked into place as it circled one last time. It's landing gear touched down with a screech as it's tail hook grabbed a wire laid on the runway, the ship pulled into the hangar it's engines winding down.

A figure bolted from the planes door and ran to the nearby Garbage can and jammed their head inside. A sickening retching was heard as they emptied their stomach into the container. Olwen held onto the green container like a plastic life ring.

Starfire floated out of the ship and landed beside her friend patting her gently on the back. Groggily Olwen lifted her head and looked up to the soft smile of Starfire, the undead girl gave a weak smile and suddenly jammed her head into the garbage can again Starfire sighed and grabbed her friends hair. At that moment the doors of the hangar to reveal the other titans.

Starfire smiled sweetly at the others as they looked confused at the two girls. Starfire sighed again. "We hit the turbulence when we were getting ready to land." She explained as her friend made another dry heave into the trash can.

Groggily Olwen looked up from the can and looked up to Cyborg. "At least I didn't go on your interior."

Cyborg laughed as he walked over and patted her on the back, Beast boy stood nearby in almost awe as he watched the screen unfold curiously. Robin and Raven stayed back with serious looks on their faces.

Robin looked over to the dark titan a slight confused look on his face, putting a hand on her shoulder she jumped slightly at his touch Raven turned to her leader quickly. "What's wrong Raven you seem a little on edge."

"I just have a feeling that something is coming and I don't know if we can stop it." Raven said turning on her heel and exiting the room leaving Robin to run his hand through his hair.

"I'm betting there is some Gravol or something for your stomach in the med-bay, lets go." Beast boy said lifting Olwen's arm over his shoulders as she leaned on him. A small smile crept across her face but wasn't noticed by Beast boy or the other titans. "You coming Cy?"

Starfire reached out and grabbed Cyborg's arm before he could answer. "I need him to check something on the ship."

"Well there is your answer BB. The stomach medicine should be in the cabinet on the far left marked common ailments." Cyborg said as the green boy waved and helped Olwen to the med-bay.

The three teens watched them leave as the doors closed Cyborg turned to Starfire. "Ok what's up Star, I can run scans of my vehicles without going inside them. This isn't about the T-shuttle is it?"

Starfire reached into her belt and handed him the disk she got from Kole. "Those are security tapes, the others said you would have the abilities and the equipment to do the cleaning up."

Cyborg and Robin both looked confused at the Tameranian. Thinking hard Cyborg nodded. "I think I might have some programs to clean up the tapes, since this is security footage I'm guessing your coming with me Robin." The masked leader nodded. "Ok then lets all head up to the computer room."

………………………………

"I feel so useless right now." Olwen said as they reached the med-bay.

Beast boy opened the door and lead her to a nearby bed. "Why do you say that?" He asked walking over to the cabinet that Cyborg told him.

"Well ever since I have become a titan.. I have spent more time in these rooms than you probably have in your whole career." Olwen said laying back and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh I don't know about that , you have been in here a lot but you will get used to being out in battle and learn how to dodge more." Beast boy said walking back over holding a couple of pills. "just a sec I'll get some water. "

Grabbing a nearby glass and filling it at the nearby bathroom sink he handed Olwen the glass with a small smile. With a weak thank you Olwen swallowed the pills and drank the water in one gulp. Beast boy raised a eyebrow and sat on the edge of the bed.

So what else made you feel useless?" Beast boy asked getting a confused look from Olwen he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Raven told me that problems always happen in threes. So what are the other two?"

Olwen sighed and thought carefully. "Well I'm betting you were there when I fought Berserker, Starfire explained to me on the way back how I was … I'm guessing it was bitch but in her language."

"Yea you sort of wasn't yourself you are usually kind and a little goofy, but it was like you were a different person angry, reckless, and well scary." Beast boy admitted looking at Olwen as her head drooped in shame. "Well what is number three?"

"I don't want to say it." Olwen said shaking her head.

"It will help you if you get it off your chest." Beast boy said putting his hand on her knee. Olwen looked up to his face a warm smile on his face she sighed as she looked into his green eyes.

"I can't admit my feelings to someone I like cause I don't know how he will react." Olwen said with a blush looking away slightly as if his gaze would burn her.

"Well I'm betting when you tell him, he won't react too bad if he is your true love then he will return your feelings." Beast boy said standing up.

"You know that was cheesy right." Olwen said smiling at him.

"Yes but you know it is true." Beast boy said hopping off the bed. "So who is the lucky guy?"

"Well… he is someone you know." Olwen said nervously rubbing her hands.

"It's not Cyborg is it?" Beast boy said after a few minutes of thought. Olwen dropped her head and shook it furiously. "Well Robin has some heroic traits but I really didn't see you falling for a guy like him."

Olwen sighed and slapped her forehead. "No Beast boy, forget that I brought it up."

"Well it could be Gnarrk you met him, but I don't know him well same with Red Star." Beast boy started rambling on about other titans that Olwen had never heard of before finally after ten minutes of his rambling he stopped gasping for air. After getting his breath back he leaned on the bed slightly. "If it isn't any of those guys who is it?"

"Think of who you just eliminated from the list?" Olwen said standing up from the bed. "Who does it leave you with? It don't matter forget I mentioned anything."

"About the only one I didn't mention was me or the girls…" Beast boy said counting people off with his fingers.

"I like you!" Olwen yelled making Beast boy jump in surprise.

"Why me?" Beast boy asked pointing to himself.

"Because you were the only one to treat me like a human being even after you found out what I was." Olwen said almost tearing up. Beast boy walked over to her wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

"There is nothing wrong with you Olwen, but I don't think we would work out as a couple." Beast boy said backing away from her.

"Why not?" Olwen said wiping her eye with her sleeve.

Beast boy grew a little nervous every instinct told him to run but he couldn't he was taught never abandon a friend in need, Olwen was a friend and she was in need but she was the reason every animal inside him wanted to bolt from the room. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well one of the rules That was set is that we can't date one of our team mates." Beast boy said finding the floor rather interesting.

A disappointed "oh" was heard from Olwen as her head sagged low. Beast boy walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you see why we can't be anything more than friends." Beast boy asked seeing a nod. "Ok if you need me for anything just come to the my room I'll be there."

With that he turned on his heel and left Olwen in the med-bay. A small sob come from the girl as frost began creeping up the window. "You are a terrible liar Beast boy."

………………………………

Raven sat down at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of tea when Cyborg walked in holding a stack of mail. Raven raised a eyebrow at cybernetic teen who gave her a shrug. "Robin's going all paranoid so I let him use my computer." The larger boy explained as he sifted through the pile of mail.

Raven enjoyed her tea even though she dodged a couple of letters in her direction as her friend tossed the letters into piles for each titan. Cyborg cracked his neck after the task was done and looked at his pile compared to that of the other titans, he and Raven got about the same amount of mail only because they usually had the magazines and books not many fan letters. Robin and Starfire had the most with all the young boys and girls "wanting to be so much like them." and all of the teenagers that want to get into their pants. Beast boy's was usually video game magazines and letters from children, not that the changeling minded he just liked the attention.

Raven and Cyborg looked at the piles and then down at three letters marked to everyone, they exchanged glances and looked back at the mail. "You know the rule Raven, the letters marked to everyone is free-for-all." Cyborg said getting ready to pounce on the poor shreds of paper.

Raven looked at the larger teen and thought back to a few weeks ago.

………………………………

_Beast boy and Cyborg stood across from each other eyeing the letter addressed to everyone, the other titans stood back and waited for the event to unfold. It was like a showdown between two idiots, they circled the table staring each other down. Suddenly Beast boy shifted into a parrot and dove to the paper grabbing it in his beak and started to fly off but a metal hand clasped around his beak the other hand plucked the letter from the green bird's mouth and tossed him away over the larger boy's shoulder._

"_I win BB." Cyborg said holding up his prize to the other titans, Starfire clapped._

………………………………

Looking at her options Raven lifted her hands up in defeat to the larger boy, Cyborg smiled and chuckled as he reached for the letters he felt a tug on his legs. Suddenly Cyborg was lifted upside down a few feet from the letters black energy surrounding his ankles, he reached like a child for the cookie jar as Raven sat up and snatched the letters from his sights. Raven bend over to his face and gave a small smirk. "I win Cyborg."

Cyborg trashed violently and his bindings as Raven walked away calmly sorting through her stack sitting at the counter Raven opened a brown envelope marketed to everyone and pulled out a letter.

"Dear Titans, In a way to repay you for stopping a mad man from destroying our facilities we have sent you season passes to this years hockey season and access to any concert and or event held at the Jump City Coliseum. We hope you enjoy our gift and thank you from the staff and their families." Raven read as Cyborg struggled against his bonds. "Well that is nice and all but who here likes hockey?"

"Hello earth to Raven, sports fan here. Jump City Wildcats can take anyone on the ice." Cyborg said as he dangled, Raven flicked her wrist and dropped the large boy to the ground he was instantly on his feet and picking up the tickets. "Now to find four other people to go with me to the games, since you have no class." He said sticking his nose in the air as if snubbing the dark girl.

"Oh yes it takes so much class to watch ten grown men hurt each other for a black rubber disc. It hurts me so badly that I'm not in that bracket." Raven said putting a arm across her forehead.

"Overacting much?" Cyborg said raising a eyebrow.

"I try." was Raven's reply as she sorted her own mail. Suddenly it sounded like a herd of elephants charging down the hall a screeching of rubber and a thud that moved the sliding doors slightly. Olwen opened the door out of breath.

"Someone say free hockey tickets?" She gasped as Cyborg and Raven exchanged glances, Cyborg held up the tickets slowly. Olwen rushed over to Cyborg and grabbed the tickets looking them over she stuck out her tongue. "Oh it's Wildcat tickets I was thinking they were a good team."

"The wildcats are a good team." Cyborg yelled grabbing the tickets back. "Who do you root for?"

"The Ottawa Crusaders. Top team in the league, best goalie and their first two lines can crush anything on the ice." Olwen said sticking out her tongue again, this time Cyborg grabbed it with two fingers. "wet go pwease."

"Not until you say the Wildcats are better than the Crusaders." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Neber!" Olwen tried to yell as Robin and Starfire entered giving the teens a confused look. "Can you hewp me pwease."

"Cyborg can you let her go you don't know where she's been." Robin said with a smirk. Cyborg let go getting a glare from Olwen. "What came in the mail?"

"Fan stuff for you two and a few season passes to the coliseum." Cyborg said holding up the tickets.

"Sweet who plays the Wildcats the first game?" Robin asked as Cyborg looked at the tickets.

A evil smile spread across his face as he looked to his leader and then to Olwen. "Wildcats Crusaders this Friday opening game of the season. We will see who is better, The cats or the crusaders."

"Crusaders." Olwen shouted.

"Wildcats." Robin and Cyborg yelled.

Starfire watched in curiosity as the two boys argued with Olwen. She floated over to Raven who was reading a letter and tapped her on the shoulder, the dark girl lifted her head and looked at Starfire lazily.

"What are they arguing about?"

"About a stupid sport where men fight each other for a black slap of rubber. To get a reward of a big silver cup." Raven answered returning to her letter.

"Oh so it is like the competition Ghortuthank. Where the teams fight to the death to score points with the opponents skulls." Starfire stated breaking the fight as the titans looked at her questionably.

"No Star this sport doesn't involve killing people…." Robin tried to explain but stopped himself. "How many tickets were there?"

"Five." Cyborg answered.

"Ok, Star why not come with us to the game and you can see for yourself." Robin said getting a squeal from Starfire. "It's in a couple days and we can call Speedy she is a Cats fan. It will be fun."

"Mia roots for Star City's team." Cyborg said crossing his arms. Robin looked at him with a glare. "But it would be fun."

Suddenly the alarm flashed the titans bolted around the coach, Robin brought up the cause on screen. Dr. Light stood on steps of a bank holding a bag of money. Robin turned to look at the titans as Beast boy charged into the room. "Titans Go!"

………………………………

Dr. Light flipped a desk sending it crashing into the now vacant tellers desk and wrapped himself in his new reflective cape. "The titans will come soon and I shall destroy them, and I will finally get some respect again."

"You got respect before?" A voice echoed through the room, Dr. Light turned slowly to see the six teenagers standing at the door.

"Why is there two Raven's you needed to bring in a second one to take me down I'm flattered." Dr. light said getting both caped girls to growl.

"I'm not her!" They both shouted at the light addicted villain, who laughed at their antics.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted the team separated and surrounded the man. Dr. Light smiled as the teens started to move in slowly.

"Well I guess it's time you kids to see the light." Dr. Light said as his cape began to glow a split second later the room was filled with a blinding flash, the titans recoiled blinded.

Robin recovered quickly by grabbing a ice disc from his belt and tossing it at the villain. Dr. Light turned and raised arm to block the projectile his arm was encased in ice, Light smiled as his gauntlet glowed as the ice started to crack and melt. A blast of sonic energy ripped past the distracted man, he turned to se a smirking Cyborg and a growling green lion.

"Sic'em boy." Cyborg said as Beast boy pounced knocking Dr. Light to the ground, a flurry of green slashes was stopped by a beam of light rocketing Beast boy away from Dr. Light. Cyborg followed up by blasting the villain who skidded across the tile floor hitting the tellers desk.

The wounded villain stood up and looked at his sparking equipment, Beast boy had cut some major lines in his suits power grid he would have enough power for one good blast. He glanced up to a staggering to get up Raven, at least I will take down the bane of my existence. His cape glowed again making the titans cower for another flash but it never came instead a blast of pure light rocketed towards Raven.

Raven looked up in horror as the blast came at her but she felt a pair of hands on her back shove her out of the way. Raven skidded across the ground she looked up as the blast rocketed through the wall shattering the windows. Raven looked to where Dr. Light stood he looked pale.

"Oh damn, missed." Was all he said before a black energy tentacle wrapped around him and slammed him into the ground knocking him unconscious. The titans surrounded him and cuffed him and dragged him to the authorities.

"Thanks for pushing me out of the way Beast boy." Raven said turning to the shape shifter.

"I didn't do it." Beast boy admitted, Raven looked to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg who all shook their heads.

Olwen ran up to the group her uniform ripped and torn in multiple places she was breathing heavily as she leaned on her knees. Nervously she looked around and looked up the titans. "Can we get out of her? Fast."

"What's your rush Olwen?" Beast boy asked as if on cue a man shouted.

"There is the monster kill it!" A large mob came rushing around the corner of the building, Olwen screamed and ran from the mob the titans quickly behind her.

"What did you do?" Robin asked keeping up to the undead girl easily.

"I was blasted outside and I guess one of my gloves were ripped." Olwen said holding out her hand and showing shredded glove revealing her skeletal hand. "I accepted a guys help standing up and when he saw my hand he freaked screaming to everyone, that's when I started running."

"Why are we running? Raven can you teleport us?" Robin asked Raven nodded and eveloped the group in her soul self and flew away from the angry crowd.

The form of a black raven floated over the island and slipped through the windows dropping the titans unceremoniously in the common room before forming back into Raven. The titans shook off the trip and looked at Olwen with angry glares.

"I didn't do anything I swear." She said holding up her hands in defence.

**Some fans of the recent comic might notice I used Speedy 2 not Roy Harper. I'm sorry that this chaper took long to update I'll try to get on more of a better scheduele. Hope you enjoy the story.**


	14. Judgement

Titans tower is usually a calm place but today a armada of boats surrounded the island. Each ship was filled with reporters and civilians. The titans just watched the circus of people step on their island from the safety of their tower, the titans looked angrily at one of their own as she had her face plastered against the glass.

"Told you that they would freak out." She mumbled into the glass. "But nooooo screw what they think Beast boy said."

"Actually Raven said that." Beast boy piped up getting a glare from the dark titan.

"So what are we going to do Robin?" Cyborg asked his leader.

Robin stayed silent he was thinking hard as he watched the crowds form on their island. Groups split into their groups as the reporters and the media got their equipment ready religious groups prayed to whatever deity they worshipped, many others just was there to see what the commotion was all about. Robin sighed as he looked over to his friends.

"I guess one of us will have to go down there and explain what is going on." Robin said pinching the bridge of his nose. Olwen raised her hand as did Cyborg, Robin nodded. "You two are coming out with me, oh by the way Olwen you were coming out even if you didn't raise your hand."

"Really why?" Olwen asked standing up.

"We need you there to explain yourself." Robin said starting towards the door. "You guys stay up here, we don't need everyone down there."

The three titans left leaving Raven, Starfire and Beast boy. Starfire immediately bolted to the window to watch the civilians and their reactions as the three titans exited the tower. Raven sat down on the coach and picked up a nearby book and began to read. Beast boy flopped down beside Raven on the coach getting a annoyed look from the dark girl, the green boy looked up guilty from his spot with a innocent smile Raven immediately returned to reading ignoring Beast boy.

Beast boy watched Raven contently until he couldn't take it anymore. "Rae?"

"It's Raven Beast boy." Raven said not looking up from the book.

"Yes I know but you knew who I was talking to didn't you." Beast boy said proudly.

"Yes but I doubt Starfire's nickname is Rae." Raven said continuing to read.

"Can I ask you a question … in um private.." Beast boy said standing up, Raven watched as Beast boy walked towards the hallway out of curiosity she followed.

Walking behind the green boy Raven followed Beast boy a few feet down the hall until he stopped and leaned on the wall. He smiled at her but he radiated confusion to Raven's senses. "What has gotten you so confused?" Raven asked making his smile disappear.

"Well I kind of lied to Olwen." Beast boy said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well what does this have to do about me?" Raven asked coldly.

"Well I lied about the team having a rule against dating a fellow titan." Beast boy chuckled a little getting a slightly confused look from the dark girl.

"Why in the nine layers of hell did you say something stupid like that?" Raven asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well she said she liked me but I don't like her that way but as a friend and then there is the thing with the girl I really like but I don't know if she likes me the same way and it would get very awkward with the two girls if they talked and…" Beast boy rambled until Raven slapped her hand across his mouth.

"Ok, I think I understand. You didn't want to hurt her but you and your infinite wisdom lied to her instead." Beast boy nodded. "And with the lie you have hurt her more." Raven let go of the green boy and shook her hand free of the drool.

"How did I hurt her more than telling outright that I think I love someone else and not her." Beast boy nearly shouted.

"Men.." Raven said shaking her getting a confused look from Beast boy.

"What did I do now?" Beast boy exclaimed.

"You never think things through, like most men. You never thought of what you said and how it would effect a woman. We think differently than men, even you know that from your time with Terra." Raven said calmly watching the floor as she said the last part.

A grey figure bolted past the two titans and ran further down the hall and quickly ran into a nearby room that they gave to Olwen for a temporary bed. Raven and Beast boy watched curiously their trains of thoughts all gone as Cyborg came running up to the pair he was slightly out of breath.

"Did Olwen run past you guys?" Cyborg asked holding his weight on his knees, Beast boy and Raven both pointed to Olwen's temporary room. "Great she's pulled a Raven."

Raven glared at him with a death look the larger boy seemed to shrink back under her gaze. Beast boy squirmed under the uncomfortable silence and broke it with a obvious question. "Why did she run to her room?"

Cyborg turned to face his best friend recovering slightly. "Well there was a incident with the civilians…"

………………………………

Cyborg followed behind Robin and Olwen as they walked silently down the stairs to the front entrance. The crowds were already at the door when they arrived, the flashes of the press's cameras nearly blinded the three titans as they neared the door. Olwen moved back behind Cyborg as if shielding herself from the crowd, looking up to his face Cyborg smiled warmly at her.

"It's going to be ok, we usually just don't get this many people to join our team. We will be there to help you out." He said patting her on the top of her head getting a small smile from the nervous girl.

"Are you two ready?" Robin asked holding the handle of the door, Cyborg and Olwen nodded as she lifted the hood over her head.

Robin pushed open the doors making the reporters and the other civilians move back. Immediately the flashes of cameras and the questions bombarded the three young adults.

"Who are you?"

"How do you know the Titans?"

"What is your name?"

"What are your powers?

"Where do you come from?"

"Why are you dressed like Raven?"

"We will answer all of your questions in time." Robin answered starting to answer the horde. Olwen just watched as Robin answered the question skilfully and left out the whole 'she is a living corpse' thing, her confidence started to build moving in front of Cyborg but still relying on him to protect her. A smile spread across her face as he defended her like two big brothers even though they were not related by blood.

Most of the crowd seemed pleased by the boy wonder's explanation of their new until a object was thrown through the air and smacked the girl in the forehead making her stagger back into Cyborg. Cyborg caught her as she stumbled and looked up a furious look on his face.

"Who in hell threw that!" He bellowed making most of the crowd cower back, he didn't notice Olwen remove her hood and rubbed the spot where it hit.

Olwen looked down at the ground at the object that was thrown she knelt down and picked up the wooden object and looked at it with a strange curiosity, a long piece of wood with a second shorter piece crossing the top like a lower case 'T'. Robin's mask widened as he batted the object out of her hand, Olwen looked at him confused. The crowd seemed to quiet down in shock from the mechanical titan's shouts and what the front rows had just witnessed.

"Look at your hand." he whispered to her over Cyborg's shouts.

Cautiously Olwen looked down at her palm to see scorch marks on her gloves in the shape of the object, her eyes widened and looked back down to the object terrified of the lump of wood. Robin and Cyborg shielded her from the crowds questions and shouts.

"What was that all about?" A reporter asked shoving the microphone in Robin's face.

"Monster!" someone shouted in the back.

"Destroy her!" Another shouted.

Olwen stood shocked behind Cyborg as he protected her from the horde. A million things were running through her mind. The shouts echoed in her ears as tears began to well up in her eyes, the reporters questions were overcome by the bellows of the crowd.

"Destroy her before she can destroy us!"

"Why do you let her live! She is evil!"

Olwen's tears ran down her face all she could think to do is what she did… she ran.

Cyborg and Robin stood stunned as Olwen bolted from behind Cyborg and ran into the tower. Cyborg looked to Robin. "Go, I'll handle this. It looks like she needs to talk to someone and you have always been the one for everyone else." Cyborg nodded and quickly followed leaving Robin to the angry crowd.

………………………………

"That's what happened." Cyborg explained as he leaned on the wall near Olwen's bedroom door the sound of her sobs seemed to slow as the story went on. Beast boy and Raven sat on the floor nearby listening both saddened by the display of the public towards their friend.

"This is stupid just because she is different they villianize her. They might as well say I'm evil cause I'm green." Beast boy said punching the floor. Raven and Cyborg nodded to his statement.

"She needs to talk to someone." Raven said sitting up and knocking on the door.

A weak. "Who is it?" came through the door.

"It's Raven, I know what they did to you and plus your sadness is messing with my head do you want to talk about it so you can get over it?" Raven said into the door getting a chuckle from Beast boy and Cyborg.

"Smooth Raven, play the emotion card right from the get go." Beast boy smirked, Raven gave her reply of a raised middle finger to him.

The three titans waited for a reply but only got some whimpers and a few sobs. Raven sighed and knocked again.

"Come on sis, let me in and spill your guts it will make you feel better."

"She is your sister?" Cyborg nearly shouted as he looked over to a shocked Beast boy and back to Raven.

"Oops I guess I should have told you guys sooner." Raven said blushing.

The door creaked open to reveal a puffy eyed Olwen standing in the doorway, in a instant she latched onto Raven crying into the folds of the slightly taller girls cloak. Raven wrapped a arm around the smaller girls heaving frame and waved off the two boys with her free hand, they nodded and began to walk away as Raven led her 'sister' into the room she just come out of.

Raven led the crying girl to the bed and sat down on the edge, Olwen knelt on the floor her head on Raven's lap. Raven rubbed the smaller girl's back comforting until her crying slowed, Olwen lifted her head slowly and wiped her eyes with Raven's cloak.

"Sorry, I'm being a big baby." Olwen said looking up to Raven's face. Raven smiled a little as she watched the other girl.

"It's ok, you weren't exactly welcomed with open arms." Raven said watching as tears began to well up in Olwen's eyes again. "You don't need the people for recognition to protect them, you are a very skilled."

"Yes I can cast magic whoop Dee do, at least you can go outside right now and not have things thrown at you." Olwen returning her head to Raven's lap.

Raven put her hands in the smaller girls armpits and lifted her up so she could look right into her puffy eyes. Raven stared at the whimpering girl and sighed. "You have so much power in you and you're too worried about some idiots. What in the hell changed you from the nice and kind woman that talked to me in our minds and turned you into this scared little girl?"

"The thing that changed me was when I admitted my feelings and had my heart shattered. Then this crap stepped on the pieces." Olwen said standing on her own knocking Raven's hands from their place under her arms.

Raven lowered her head, _"As much as I don't want to hurt Beast boy I have to tell her."_ Raven put her hands on the smaller girl's shoulder and lifted her chin with the other. "Olwen…. I have something to tell you."

Olwen looked up at her 'sister' her eyes still puffy, a smile started to show on her face. "What is it sis?"

Raven smiled slightly. "The titans don't have a rule about dating amongst the team."

Olwen looked shocked at the taller girl. "How.. how.. how… did you know?"

"Beast boy came to me, and told me that you admitted your love to him but he came up with that shameful attempt to break it to you that he doesn't feel the same to you." Raven explained as she watched the tears begin to appear in Olwen's eyes but then they suddenly stopped.

Olwen's head drooped as her hands clenched, Raven backed away a few steps feeling the air drop in temperature by a few degrees. The floor around her feet began to crackle with newly formed ice. Olwen looked up to a shocked Raven with a glare. "Where is the training course I need to let off some steam."

"I'll lead the way." Raven said walking towards the door, Olwen followed close as the pair walked in silence.

The two girls walked outside to the training grounds a few minutes later on the backside of the island, Raven walked over to the control panel and brought up the test program with ten androids. Olwen smirked evilly as she charged at them, the robots swung precisely smashing into ice shields brought up by Olwen deflecting the attacks. She rolled away and released a blast of cold air knocking two of the robots into the nearby rocks, she got to feet as a third android punched the ground nearby knocking her to the ground.

A few quick blasts of magic and two more robots dropped Olwen stood in a defensive stance as the remaining robots surrounded her, The machines all jumped onto the small girl piling onto her. A chuckle came from the pile as a enormous blast of pale blue energy blasted through the pile sending the mechanical men flying back in pieces, Olwen stood in the centre of the blast her fists clenched and with various cuts to her uniform. The ground around her was covered in ice that was quickly melting in the heat.

"You feel any better." Raven asked as Olwen sat down breathing hard.

"A little." Olwen replied between breaths. "I still feel betrayed though."

"It's ok, I've had my heart broken and you will eventually get over it with time just don't lose yourself when you heal. Know who you are and use that to find your true love." Raven said as she walked up to her friend.

"So have you found your true love?" Olwen asked looking across the bay. Raven sat down beside her and smiled.

"I thought I did but lately I noticed he was being a little selfish." Raven replied looking out across the water.

Unknown by the pair a camera flashed a few times as the pair talked. A sleazy looking man ran from his spot of cover and to a nearby boat snickering the whole way.

………………………………

Beast boy paced back and forth nervously as Cyborg sat on his 'bed' and watched his friend tear at his hair.

"I'm in so much shit, Now Raven will never care for me cause what I did to Olwen." Beast boy said walking over to the wall and started to bang his head against it.

"What the hell did you do to Olwen?" Cyborg asked standing up making the green boy stop banging his head.

"I told her that we couldn't date fellow titans when she told me that she liked me." Beast boy said turning to his friend. "You don't have to say anything I feel like a big enough ass I don't need your opinion."

"You are a idiot though." Cyborg said crossing his arms. "I am wonder what the hell causes all the ladies to go for you, honestly what do you have that I don't?" Cyborg joked getting a small smile from Beast boy.

"It's the ears man it's the ears." Beast boy replied before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. "What should I do? Raven will hate me cause of what I did to her sister."

"Hmmm how are they sisters anyways." Cyborg thought for a moment.

"Dude I have a crisis over here."

"You have a problem that can only be resolved with time and seeing if the girls will forgive you." Cyborg said ruffling the green boy's hair.

Beast boy looked up at his best friend and thought about what he had said suddenly he let his head droop. "I'm so screwed." Cyborg laughed as he picked up the smaller boy by the back of his shirt.

"Come on I know what will make you feel a little better, Supper."

"Make it a Tofu-wich and you got a deal."

"I guess I will let you cook that crap, but only after I cook a real supper."


	15. Shadows

Robin rolled out of bed and looked lazily at the calendar Friday the day of the hockey game, Robin groaned as he thought of the arguments that Cyborg and Olwen would be having over the game. "Great we just settle this mess with the press and now we will have those two overreacting." He groaned getting dressed and heading to the common room.

Robin walked into the kitchen segment and grabbed a cup of coffee when Cyborg came through the doors with a huge smile on his face. The cybernetic teen sat down at the counter waiting for Robin to turn around, sluggishly the fearless leader turned and saw his friend. "You ready for some blood and gore tonight?" Cyborg asked smiling.

"Yes, but please don't make a scene with Olwen, she hasn't exactly had a good couple days." Robin said leaning back beside the coffee maker.

"Yea I know, I'm not going to give her a hard time but I'm not going to forget all about it either the teasing and joking around might help her forget about all that's happened." Cyborg said standing up and walking to the fridge. "By the way have you called Mia yet?"

"Oh crap I forgot thanks for reminding me. I wonder if she will be in class right now?" Robin said moving towards the computer and typed a few buttons, after a few minutes a blonde girl appeared on screen. "Mia I'm glad you answered, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No I'm just sitting in study hall. What's up do you need me to teach you how to use those weapons again Tim?" The girl answered with a smirk as Robin blushed.

"No I think I'm capable of using my gear." Robin said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey Mia, How's the old arrow?" Cyborg said waving to the girl on screen. "What boy wonder here is trying to ask … badly I might add. We have a extra ticket to the season opener of the Wildcats season."

"How much did those run you?" Mia asked holding the communicator closer to her face.

"We got them for free. We already lost four of the tickets to the other Titans… Cyborg and I claimed two right off the bat." Robin answered getting a smile from Mia.

"It's tonight isn't?" Mia asked sheepishly Robin nodded. "You forgot to call me when you got free hockey tickets. I'm on my way it will take me a few hours to get to Jump when does it start?"

"Just get here by 7 PM our time. It's only 8 AM now so you got plenty of time." Cyborg answered for his leader.

"Ok I'll tell Ollie where I'm headed and I'll spend the weekend." Mia smiled.

"Great see you then." Cyborg said clicking off the screen. " Well lets get ready for a fun day."

Robin groaned as the older teen walked back to the fridge to get breakfast.

………………………………

Raven woke up slowly slipping out of bed grabbing her shower bag, a set of clothes and her cloak as she moved towards the door. The empathic girl didn't notice the flash of red cross the face of her meditation mirror as she left. Raven fastened the cloak around her as she walked to the shower as if she was in a trance, her mind was in another place as the dark girl walked into the bathroom.

"I'll talk to Olwen after this, she hasn't been herself lately." Raven spoke into the mirror.

………………………………

Olwen staggered out of her temporary room mumbling something incoherent as she scratched her head, lazily she opened her door and headed to the common room. She stumbled down the hallways and turned to the common room, on the other side of the doors Cyborg and Robin discussed the new enhancements to the security systems when a thump come from the door.

"Damnit!" a muffled female voice came through the door as the two boys looked at each other and laughed.

"That was either Raven or Olwen, I don't think Starfire has learned that language yet." Robin said pointing to the door, Cyborg shook his head.

"Remember when Beat boy dropped his entertainment centre on his toes? She learned a few swears then." Cyborg answered.

"Oh right, He bought that one from Ikea but he had them put it together at the store." Robin laughed.

"A little help guys I think the door is broken." the female voice said getting another round of laughter from the boys.

Cyborg walked over to the doors and the they swished open with ease to reveal Olwen holding her nose. Robin cleared his throat trying to be professional, Cyborg on the other hand burst out laughing . Olwen walked over to the counter and plopped down in the seat.

"I hate you guys." She mumbled into the counter top.

"Yea but we know you don't really mean it." Cyborg said patting her on the back. "Oh by the way are you ready to watch your team get beat tonight?"

"That's tonight? Sweet gotta go get my stuff ready." Olwen nearly shouted as she ran out the door.

"Well that brightened her day." Robin commented taking a sip of coffee, Cyborg smiled.

Robin laughed as he picked up the newspaper his laughs were stopped suddenly as he looked at the front page. Cyborg looked over his leader's shoulder a grin spread across his face.

"Oh this is going to be good." The mechanical teen said getting Robin to shake his head nervously.

………………………………

Raven stepped out of the bathroom fully refreshed, her head wrapped in a soft fluffy white towel. Raven sighed in relief as Olwen ran by her with huge smile on her face. The undead skidded to a stop and bounded back to Raven happily that would envy Starfire's reactions.

"The hockey game is tonight, are you going? Are yea are yea are yea." Olwen hopped in excitement.

Raven shook her head at the girl. "No I'm not, those games give me a major headache."

"Well come to my room I might need your help finding my fan stuff." Olwen said grabbing the edge of Raven's cloak and pulling it like a small child.

"Ok I will just stop doing that. I wanted to talk to you anyways." Raven said swatting the smaller girl's hand.

Olwen led the way as Raven followed finishing drying her hair. "Why were you in that room?" Olwen asked innocently.

"I was taking a shower." Raven answered getting a confused look from the other girl. "Your joking right, you don't know what a shower is?" Olwen shook her head negatively. "How come you don't stink to high heavens?"

"I don't know, remember I was two when I was 'killed' it's not like I had a normal life when I was alive, and if I did I was too young to remember." Olwen answered throwing her hands dramatically in the air.

"Ok this is a little weird."

"Tell me about it, my whole existence defies all logical sense of life." Olwen said crossing her arms. "Hell I haven't had to use the bathroom or eat since I was two yet I grow and age, answer that paradox."

"You have eaten since you've been here." Raven said stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"When?"

"Well when we had breakfast when you first agreed to be on this team."

"I was there but I never ate anything. Try again."

"Well didn't you have a sip of my tea the other day?" Raven suggested but got a negative response from the undead girl, The two came to a stop outside Olwen's room. "Ok I don't admit this much but I give up."

"Finally, you see that I am a medical mystery." Olwen said opening the door and walking right for the closet.

"You are a medical mystery in it's self, you are dead yet you walk, talk and fight." Raven said walking over the girls bed.

Raven watched curiously as objects and clothing was thrown from the small closet. The dark titan always wondered if Beast boy was the only one able to fit so much into a small space, Olwen proved that a woman could be that messy also. Raven sat down on the girls bed as listened to a excited squeal from the closet, Olwen suddenly burst out of the pile of clothes wearing a old helmet that looked like a prop from the movie 300 loosely balancing on the top of her head ,and a black hockey jersey with two red stripes along the bottom.

"I found them." Olwen smiled as the helmet dropped down covering her face, Raven couldn't help but smile at the girl at her appearance. A Spartan helmet with two pony tails draped out of the front a hockey jersey and a skirt with a pair boots similar to Robin's. "Now where is the spear and the foam hand?" Olwen asked digging in the pile once again.

Raven casually walked over to the pile and bent down to pick up a red foam hand pointing it's finger in the air. Olwen popped out of the pile holding a hockey stick crudely shaped into a spear, Raven gave her a confused look.

"Where in the nine layers of hell did get all this stuff?"

"I found bits and pieces here and there, this jersey was my mentors. Master Fate was a great guy to watch hockey with." Olwen said and even though Raven couldn't she her face she knew she was smiling.

"Master Fate?" Raven asked. "Was he about six foot tall wore a gold helmet and gold cape?"

Olwen nodded. "You know him? Do you know where he is? He left about two years ago saying he was going to be needed and promised that he would be back to finish my training." Olwen asked stepping over some of the pile.

Raven bowed her head solemnly trying to think of a way to break it to the undead girl. Raven lifted her head and gave Olwen a honest smile instantly Olwen started shaking her head.

"No, no, he's dead isn't he." Olwen said taking off the helmet, Raven nodded and grabbed the undead girl into a hug. Olwen shook her head. "I'm not going to cry, he probably gave his life saving the world or something ."

"Actually there are some theories about what happened, All I know is that when the outer gods were destroyed most of us magic users have gone through some changes in our powers." Raven said patting the smaller girl on the back. "And he would have been affected also, but the way this world I'm betting he is around somewhere."

"Thank you, lets go to the common room I want the boys to behold a true fan." Olwen said smiling at Raven.

………………………………

The two girls walked into the common room to see a smiling Cyborg and a frowning Robin. Immediately the girls looked at each other confused.

"Well there is the happy couple now." Cyborg said getting a groan from Robin.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked as Robin slid the newspaper he was covering across the table.

Raven looked down at the black and white grainy picture of Olwen and her sitting on the beach looking across the bay. The headline 'Dark love, Raven and new titan share moment on beach.' Raven stared shocked as Olwen looked over her shoulder just to giggle.

"They think we are a couple." Olwen giggled getting a glare from the taller girl which immediately shut the undead girl up.

"I like you as a sister and that is it." Raven growled getting the titans in the room to back away. "You have to do something about this bullshit."

Robin nodded under the half demon's gaze. "I have a meeting with the newspaper tomorrow, we will sort this out."

"You had better." Raven yelled and stormed out of the room.

The two boys and strangely dressed girl watched the doors close cautiously as if watching a horror movie. The two boys looked over to the girl still in the room with the roman helmet on her head, Olwen turned to Cyborg and smiled. "Told you I was a Crusader fan." Her soft voice echoed in the helmet making it sound deep and spooky.

………………………………

Raven stomped to her room and flopped un-Raven like onto her stomach on her bed. Taking a few slow breaths she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Why is this bothering me so much? It is just a stupid tabloid not like anyone actually reads that crap." Raven mumbled breathing in slowly again.

Slowly the dark girl rolled over to her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her hands laid on her stomach absent minded glanced over to her mirror, a red glow covered the face. Raven jolted upright and levitated the ornate mirror to her.

"I guess rage is having a field day in there right now, better sort it out." Raven said out loud, immediately crossing her legs into a lotus position disappearing into the glass with a flash of obsidian light.

………………………………

The landscape inside her mind had not changed much over the past few years, the stars and various comets and floating boulders dotted the skies. The same barren paths led to the different aspects were the only things that changed they had grown wider and a little less barren with plants describing what emotion ruled over this part, sunflowers for Happy, roses for Love, various weeds for Rude, various flowers aflame but never burning down to the ground for Rage.

Raven walked down a path covered in lotus as she neared a stone gateway she knew what part of the mind she was near. She passed through the gate to a enormous library, the shelves were loaded with books precariously organized the fourth or fifth letter, Dewey Decimal system eat your heart out.

"Knowledge where are you?" Raven yelled getting echoes in return as a yellow clad Raven was pulled out of the floor from a black portal.

"You bellowed my complete form." Knowledge semi bowed getting a glare from Raven.

"Has Rage been a little wild lately?" Raven asked getting a negative response from her yellow cloaked self.

"Not as much as I thought she should have been after finding out about Olwen liking Beast boy, and the way he mistreated her. The recent tabloids did get her a little riled up but you usually have little breaks of control. Why do you ask?" Knowledge asked walking over to one of the shelves moving some books around.

"Well I figured that Rage was acting a little weird when my mirror was flashing red." Raven said thinking.

"Well we could always go check on her." Knowledge said getting a nod from Raven. "Ok, just so you know I do not like that area."

………………………………

It had been hours since the incident in the morning and Olwen was pacing back and forth behind the coach as Beast boy and Cyborg played on the Gamestation. The two boys tried to ignore the undead girl as she stomped back and forth. Finally after passing through the finish line Cyborg turned to the girl ignoring Beast boy's groan.

"What's wrong living dead girl." Cyborg asked getting Olwen to stop.

"It's Raven she hasn't come out of her room for a few hours after the headline got her mad." Olwen said nervously rubbing her hands.

Cyborg stood up stepping over the coach he placed a comforting hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "If it will make you feel better I'll go check on her." Olwen nodded quickly, just then a light bulb light above Beast boy's head.

"Dude, I'll go you two need to get ready for the game. When does it start two hours?" Beast boy said standing up.

"You got a point, and it's three hours away and I need to wax the car before we go out. My baby needs to look her best." Cyborg though.

"I don't care who goes I just don't like the thought of Raven mad at something related to me." Olwen glanced around the room nervously, Beast boy nodded he had been in that situation before with Raven and knew how the undead girl felt.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit that is if Raven don't eat me." Beast boy said hopping over the coach shifting into a dog and running out of the room.

………………………………

Beast boy shifted back to human form as he exited the common room and walked proudly down the hallway. The green boy stopped suddenly at the large grey door with the engraved name Raven, knocking lightly Beast boy waited for what seemed to him for about five minutes, actually it was only about twenty seconds.

"Raven are you there? I need to talk to you about something." Beast boy asked only to get silence in return, knocking again as he leaned on the door. "Come on Rae don't make me use the override code."

Beast boy got only silence as a answer. "Ok I warned that I was going to use it." typing the code on the door the green boy cursed as the electronic lock buzzed. "Um I forgot the code, but I'm coming in anyways." shifting into a fly he quickly zipped under the metal door and into the dark room of Raven.

The green fly buzzed around only to land a few feet from the door, it shifted back into the skinny boy.

"I guess she must be on the roof." Beast boy said looking around the room his eyes immediately locked onto the ornate mirror on the bed. A black mist seeped out of the glass and slowly dropped off the bed, the green boy backed away cautiously mumbling.

"Déjà vu, and no sudden movements…. I'm getting out of here!" Beast boy panicked running into the closed door. "Shit open door open." He nearly yelled as he jammed on the buttons not noticing the mist speed up and move towards his ankles.

Beast boy let out a high pitch scream as the mist wrapped around his legs and began to drag him towards the small mirror. Beast boy clawed furiously at the carpet as he was drug across the room, quickly shifting into various animals all in vain as it just made the mist drag him faster. As he touched the glass a blinding flash covered the room.

The green titans flopped painfully onto a rock pathway, he closed his eyes. "I'm not here again… this is all a sick dream…I will wake up and be out of here." He reached to his arm and pinched himself. "Ah crap I'm not dreaming. I have to find that door out of here before Raven finds me." Beast boy hopped to his feet and looked around and began walking, he looked curiously at the wilted flowers along the edge of the path.

****

**I want to thank my reviewers again. Please keep reviewing and hell I will even take flames as long as it helps make the story better. Thank you.**


	16. Revelations

Beast boy walked along the rocky path staring off into the skies until a flash of black cloak caught the corner of his eye. He immediately went into a defensive position reading for a attack, seeing nothing coming to get him he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Come on Garfield, you are stronger than this you aren't a scared cat, You are a brave lion. " Beast boy said turning on his heel and began walking again coming to a stone arch. "I remember these, I should be teleported to that nice and happy place." He stepped through the arch expecting a flowing field but was surprised at what he saw.

………………………………

Raven walked to a large stone arch that appeared to be covered in red graffiti, The dark titan sighed as she stepped through into Rage's realm. Raven looked around the area to see pillars of fire and harsh looking rock formations, a single pathway lead to Rage's main room. Raven shivered even under the heat of the flames this area always creeped her out reminding her of what her father had done so many years ago. Raven walked a few more meters to a large open space with a old frozen throne sitting on the other side of the room. Raven inched farther in as her confidence seemed to wane as she neared the seat, when she was a few feet away Rage stepped out from behind the chair a wicked grin on her face.

"So you have come to my home, I would say welcome but your not." Rage spoke sitting down on the throne.

"What have you been doing to cause my mirror to flash red?" Raven asked the red cloaked emotion.

"It means the end is nigh." Rage cackled as Raven glared at her.

"I already defeated my father. He cannot come back." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Who said anything about Trigon." Rage smiled. "Our true destiny is upon us, The days of our kind will not be persecuted is coming even if you like it or not."

"This is a load of bull, thanks for not helping at all. Kind of what I expected from you." Raven said turning on her heel and left Rage laughing like a mad woman.

………………………………

Beast boy walked down a large stone cathedral like room large wooden pews lined the pathway, black curtains nearly covered the cracked stain glass windows. Two large statues were at the far end as he neared them Beast boy could make out the form of a dragon and the other a human. Beast boy immediately knew the dragon statue and cursed the monsters name under his breath, he didn't recognize the human figure and continued walking up to it not noticing a black cloak following him.

Beast boy stood at the foot of the statue looking up at the human, rather skinny with strong jaw shaggy hair and a pair of elfish ears, He was looking at a statue of himself. His head drooped as he staggered back into a nearby pew.

"I'm no different from that bastard. " Beast boy said motioning to the dragon statue, suddenly his ears perked up as the sound of wood creaking under someone's weight echoed through the empty hall.

Beast boy turned to his left to see Raven wearing a black cloak her hood was down so he could see where her tears had stained her pale face. She slowly turned to him and he could tell tears were forming once again in her eyes.

"You are not like him, He lied to us for what he wanted, you lied to Olwen to try to protect her." Raven said holding back the tears.

"I broke her heart like he did to you. I am a monster, just because I wanted someone I can never have now cause of it." Beast boy said putting his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" The emotion asked.

"I love Raven but since I was such a idiot she probably think I'm like that bastard." Beast boy said pointing to the dragon statue. A blue cloak entered as Beast boy began confessing but sat down in the back listening. " I don't deserve to even look at Raven now after what I've done."

"Your wrong. Raven doesn't hate you she just feels a little hurt for your actions." The emotion sat up wiping a tear that leaked down her face, as she did that she glanced around the room noticing the blue.

"She has to hate me, I should just find my way out of here and leave her alone." Beast boy said bowing his head. "I will never be able to hear her beautiful laugh, she her smile that melts my heart every time I see it. Her eyes that make me feel like she is looking into my soul, not to mention she is smart, funny and she is the only person I know that can and will put Robin in his place."

Raven smiled as a blush creeped across her face listening to Beast boy. She stood up and floated down the hallway stopping at the pew behind the green boy. She quietly placed her hand on his shoulder getting him to jump. He looked up to her a sliver of fear in his eyes, only affection came from her eyes making him relax.

"I don't hate you Beast boy." Raven said calmly, Beast boy was taken back slightly.

"How much did you hear?" Beast boy asked lowering his head in shame.

"Since you admitted that you loved me." Raven watched as he tensed up under her gaze. "I love you too Beast boy."

Beast boy looked up a shocked look on his face. "You do?" He asked unconvinced Raven smiled and nodded Beast boy smiled widely. " That is the most beautiful sounding phrase to my ears, and I can't believe it is coming from the most beautiful girl."

"That was cheesy Beast boy." Raven said smiling.

"it might have been cheesy but it is true." Beast boy smiled standing up. "Now can we get out of here? I feel like I invaded your space a little too much even though it was on accident."

"Yes after one thing." Raven lifted her hand towards the statue of Beast boy, it glowed black before it started to crush in on it's self pieces scattered to the floor getting a sigh from the black cloaked Raven. "Oh sadness hang around with Happy some more."

"Ok." The black cloaked girl weakly replied.

"Now to the second part we can talk about while we walk." Raven said motioning to the stone arch.

Beast boy explained how he got here getting a nod from the dark girl. They both came to the familiar stone arch that looked like Raven's hood. Beast boy reached out and grabbed Raven's hand, she looked down and then back up to his face a smile spread across his face. He gently pulled her through the arch exiting her mind only to land on Raven's bed. The pair looked at each other awkwardly as Beast boy sat up from the bed and moved towards her door.

"I had better check in on the others Cyborg probably thinks you killed me or something." Beast boy said laughing.

Raven walked over to the door and opened it for him. "I will join you, just to reassure everyone."

Beast boy nodded and bowed for her. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Raven said walking ahead of him. Beast boy smiled as he jogged up to catch her. The two titans entered the common room to a empty room a note was on the kitchen table. Raven picked it up as Beast boy walked over to the refrigerator.

"Raven and what is left of Beast boy…cute " Raven said getting a chuckle out of Beast boy. "We have gone to the game be back later, you can handle your self. Cyborg."

"Well we have the tower to ourselves want to watch a movie?" Beast boy said flopping on the coach.

"Ok just nothing stupid." Raven said getting a groan from the green boy.

………………………………

The titans arrived at the stadium in casual clothes Cyborg wore a Wildcats away jersey, Olwen wore her "fan gear", Mia Dearden AKA Speedy II wore the Wildcats home jersey and a pair of jeans, Robin was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants, Starfire wore her normal suit even though Cyborg asked her not to.

Cyborg sat down in the comfy box seats grinning wildly as he looked down to the ice below. The other titans sat down waiting, Olwen sat beside the mechanical teen smiling. Mia sat down beside her. Robin sat down with Starfire, the boy wonder gave Cyborg a glare.

"When does this contest start?" Starfire asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"In about ten minutes, just sit back and relax." Robin said leaning back in the seat.

"So what is your powers? Olwen asked Speedy .

"Oh I can shoot arrows at deadly aim, I know not as spectacular as some of these guys." Speedy laughed getting a grin from Olwen.

"She just doesn't know her own talent." Cyborg said reaching around and patting the blonde girl on the back. "You can have all the magic and mutant, and cybernetics in the world and it won't do a thing but if you have talent and hard work you can do anything."

"Thanks Cyborg, so what's your powers?" Speedy asked the grinning Olwen.

"I'm undead!" Olwen said excitedly getting a shocked look from Speedy. "I'm a creature called a lich I control magic to a slight degree, Raven is teaching me more." Olwen said holding up her hand a blue glow focused into a small crystal of ice.

"That is cool but what about you being dead? Isn't that a little weird." Speedy said getting a nod from Olwen.

"Yea it is strange but it does have it's advantages, um I don't need to eat." Olwen smiled.

The group turned to the ice as the lights dimmed and a announcer began to introduce the players of the Crusaders getting cheers from Olwen and boos from the rest of the titans. The announcer began to introduce the Wildcats getting the same reaction but with the opposite people cheering and booing. The national anthems began to play getting everyone to stand up.

The game was rather uneventful leaving in a three to three tie, both Cyborg and Olwen were cursing under their breaths the whole ride home. Cyborg pulled the T-car into the garage and turned in his seat and looked at Olwen.

"Your team shouldn't have tripped mine on that three on one." Cyborg growled at the undead girl.

"Well yours shouldn't have high sticked one of the best players in the league." Olwen replied growling at the large boy.

"Quickly undo your seatbelts and run from the car. " Robin whispered to the two girls in the back seat, who nodded and reached for the buckles.

Cyborg turned to get the others opinions just to see the two doors slam shut and faint outlines where his friends once stood. Olwen laughed as she stepped out of the car.

"You chickens." The large teen mumbled as he stepped out of his baby.

"They took the easy yet right way out." Olwen said she walked beside Cyborg to his room.

Cyborg laughed as they reached his room. "Well good night I hope next time they play we will get a answer to our problem."

Olwen nodded. "Good night." she said smiling. Olwen walked happily to the common room to watch some late night television the door slid open to her surprise the television was already on but was a selection of play movie, scene selection, and options flashing on screen. Cautiously she snuck up to the coach going to attempt to scare the person on the horseshoe sofa but stopped at what she saw.

Beast boy was laying with pillows propping up his head and one leg dangled off to the floor the other was laying across the coach, he was lightly snoring . Laying beside him and nearly on top of the changeling was Raven her head was laying on his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Her back was against the back of the coach as she slept peacefully.

Olwen turned from the pair a tear starting to stream out of her eye but froze halfway down her cheek. She walked out of the room as the windows and screen began to cover in frost. She was out of the room when Raven shivered waking both herself and her pillow.

"Bur who turned on the Air conditioner?" Raven said looking around at the windows, sitting up in amazement.

Beast boy yawned. " Awwww my blanket left."

"Beast boy I think Olwen saw us." Raven said looking at the frost melt away.

"How do you …oh." Beast boy said as Raven moved his head to the windows. "That's not good."

………………………………

Olwen sat on the rocks below the tower trying to cry but every tear froze before it hit the ground.

"Ahhh the envy of love, isn't it just wonderful." A green robed man said watching Olwen from the top of the tower. Beside him was a dark pink robed figure laughed.

"She lusts for him but she feels betrayed." The pink robed laughed in a female cackle.

"But her anger is resonating so strongly, she has to be the one Superbia told us about." The green robed man said getting a nod from his partner.

"Invidia we need to get her now that she is distracted." The pink robed woman said.

"Yes Luxuria, we will get her and bring her to the other four." Invidia said disappearing into a cloud of black mist.

Luxuria sighed and followed his lead and vanished also.

Olwen stood up wiping the remaining tears with her sleeve, as she began to walk back to the tower she bumped into something solid. Slowly she looked up to a pair of green glowing eyes their face hidden by shadow. Olwen stepped back shocked slightly only to run into another person but this time they felt a little less solid like a semi-frozen water.

"You are coming with us Ira. The time is now, we need to find our lord." The green cloaked man said sternly.

"Ira? Wrath… " Olwen said before black mist surrounded her ankles. "What are you.." Olwen began to shoat before a hand wrapped around her mouth. The three humanoids disappeared into the black mist.

………………………………

Raven and Beast boy ran to the dead girl's room knocking lightly. The two titans leaned on the door expecting crying but hearing only silence. Raven pushed Beast boy towards the door silently he resisted her slightly until she gave him a glare .He moved to the door and knocked again.

"Olwen are you in there?" He asked getting no response he looked back to Raven.

"Olwen can I come in?" Raven asked getting no response. "Open the door Beast boy."

"I don't remember the override code." Beast boy chuckled scratching the back of his head, getting a groan from Raven as she punched in the code.

The two looked into the empty room and looked back to each other confused.

"Where could she be?" Beast boy asked a concentrating Raven, she shushed him and placed her fingers to her temples.

"I can't sense her on the island or the city." Raven finally said after a few minutes.

"How did she disappear?" Beast boy asked getting a dead pan expression from Raven. "Oh right magic."

"No she doesn't know a long range teleport someone else would have to do it… but who?" Raven asked him getting a shrug from the green boy.

………………………………

Olwen's eyes slowly opened to a dimly lit room, it looked like a old motel room abandoned since the 70's. The wallpaper was falling from the wall the chair was a really ugly pattern with various stains all around it.

The bed where Olwen lay was equally stained with various stains. The undead girl groaned as she sat up.

"Well your up." a familiar voice boomed through the small room, making Olwen turn quickly. A large figure stepped out of the shadows wearing a dark purple cloak, it's hood covering their face.

"Who are you?" Olwen asked jumping off the bed and getting into a defensive stance.

"I'm a old friend…" The figure removed his hood to reveal The Berserker's helm. "Welcome Ira… or your Olwen personality."

Olwen stood silent as head drooped for a few minutes a wicked smile creeped across her face. Slowly she raised her head. "Get the others I need to check one thing and I need to be in Jump city to do it."

"Yes Milady." Berserker bowed to Olwen and left through the dilapidated door.

"The time has come to find our lord." Olwen smiled as she looked out the window to the starry sky. "And I think I know who it is…."


	17. The endgame pt1

The titans searched the city for their lost friend, Robin was on his R-cycle check all of his contacts if a undead girl was seen anywhere. Cyborg patrolled the streets in the T-car and Beast boy and Starfire flew over head hoping to see her. Raven was on the top of the tower searching mentally the whole city, Speedy was in the common room keeping the search somewhat organized. All of the titans returned later that night with nothing, the whole day was used searching thankfully no crimes needed them.

Beast boy flopped exhausted onto the coach followed shortly after by Starfire. "Dude where can she be, It's not like she enjoys flying and Raven said she don't have a teleport spell." The green boy said raising his arms weakly.

"I don't know BB. We will find her though." Cyborg said checking one of the screens on his arm. "I got to recharge, If anyone needs me you know where to find me."

"That sounds like a good plan, everyone get some rest we will search again in the morning." Robin ordered as he picked up a sleeping Starfire and headed out of the room.

………………………………

The search lasted another two weeks but the titans found no trace of their friend except her discarded helmet from the hockey game. It was out on the rocks inn front of the tower. Speedy had gone home for school and such leaving Robin to do all the organization. The team sat down on the coach exhausted . The screen flashed grabbing Robin's attention, suddenly a finely dressed police officer appeared on screen.

"Titans I believe we have found your friend, we just need you to identify her." The officer said getting smiles from all the titans.

"Ok we will head down to the station. Thank you." Robin said turning off the screen. "Lets go titans."

The titans bolted from the room their energy renewed. The T-car flew through the streets to come to a stop in front of the Police station. The titans piled out of the car the two serious titans Robin and Raven were the only ones that kept their reserve as they entered the building.

The officer met them at the door and motioned for the five titans. The officer led them to a interrogation room letting them look through the two way mirror, in the next room was a dishevelled looking girl. Her dark hair was really dirty and tangled her face was burned from exposure to the sun for a long time. Her dress was ripped in many places and so dirty you couldn't tell the original colour. The girl kept looking around nervously as if terrified by any movement.

"Couldn't you have at least cleaned her up it might be a little easier to identify her that way." Beast boy said placing his face to the glass.

"We couldn't." the officer replied getting confused looks from the titans. "Every time someone goes near her she freaks out and turns everything to ice."

"Her mind is a little fractured." Raven said holding her fingers to her temples. "But it is Olwen, I know her mind well even though it is a mess in there."

"Ok, but now we have a new problem who will be able to go in there without her freaking out?" Robin asked making Cyborg and Beast boy turn to Raven.

"I'll do it, but if she makes any movement that appears threatening she is going down." Raven said getting nods from the others.

"If she does, do not hurt her too much friend." Starfire said as the Officer led Raven out the door.

A minute later Raven entered the room with Olwen, the undead girl moved back against the far wall fear plastered across her face. Raven sighed and sat down at the wooden table trying to appear less threatening and letting the girl get used to her. Slowly noticing the dark titan wasn't going to do anything to her Olwen calmed down and sat down in the corner.

"Olwen.." Raven said getting the girl to jump. "Can I ask you a few questions?" The scared girl nodded weakly.

Raven cleared her throat and looked the undead girl in the eyes began to ask her questions. "Where have you been for the past two weeks?"

"Slowly making my way back…"

"From where?"

"Somewhere in a desert out of town."

"How did you get out there?"

"I don't know, I was on the beach after seeing you and a green boy on the coach snuggled up together. When I was on the beach something hit me in the head and I blacked out."

The conversation went on for another ten minutes when the officer looked over to the titans. This caught Robin's attention and made him look to the older man.

"I think you can take her home now that she has warmed up to your friend. Plus we need that interrogation room." The officer smiled at the leader.

"Thank you officer …um what is your name? you seem to have lost your nametag. " Robin said pointing to the spot where it should have been.

The officer looked down a little shocked and began patting his pockets. "I must of forgot it on my dresser. Just call me Officer Avaritia."

"Thank you so much for bringing back our lost friend sir." Starfire said shaking the poor man's hand violently.

"It was no problem, and I wasn't the one who found her Officers Invidia and Luxuria found her on the outskirts." Officer Avaritia smiled holding his shoulder .

"Well tell them thank you from us." Cyborg said waving and leading the others out of the room.

"Oh you will be able to tell them yourselves soon enough." Officer Avaritia whispered as he smiled devilishly as the door clicked shut.

The titans knocked on the door that held Raven and Olwen, waiting a few minutes Robin poked his head into the room. "We can go now, can you teleport Olwen to the tower we will follow you in the T-car." Robin said getting a nod from Raven, the masked boy pulled his head back through the door and motioned to the titans to the car.

"Are you ready for a teleport?" Raven asked getting a weak nod from the undead girl. They vanished into a black portal soon after. The two girls landed in Olwen's temporary room as Olwen looked around Raven walked towards the door. "You should get some rest. You have had a strange couple weeks."

"Thank you." Olwen said crawling into bed.

"I meant after a shower and some fresh clothes but to each their own." Raven said leaving the smiling girl as she hopped out of the bed.

………………………………

Raven sat down on the coach in the common room a wave of relief washed over her. Olwen had admitted that she saw them and Raven could tell she was slightly mad at her but not so mad that she would try to murder them. The dark girl smirked at the thought, Olwen is alone the titans have been forgiving to her even though they did fight when they first met.

The others walked into the room snapping Raven out of her thoughts. They all went about their normal business feeling a wave of relaxation over each of them knowing their friend was found and not hurt physically.

………………………………

A few weeks passed since their friend being returned, Olwen seemed terrified of going outside. The other titans couldn't blame her but Robin and Raven both urged her to go out slowly. Working with Raven the undead girl could go out into the city but clung onto her cape. The two girls seemed to be rubbing off on each other, Raven was starting to slowly open up more as Olwen started to stick to the shadows.

The third week came to a end of Olwen's 'training' which ended in her running from the room, slowly every titan left the common room for the night, Cyborg the last one out turned out the light yawning. Twenty minutes passed when the sliding doors opened as a figure walked cautiously to the computer. Turning it on and quickly typing in a password they accessed the titans files. They scanned through the files until stopping on a interesting title 'Trigon'. The figured chuckled lightly as they read the file but stopped as the lights flicked on.

Robin stood in the doorway his bo staff ready., the red robed figure turned slowly to the leader. "Who are you, and how did you get in the tower?" he asked quickly getting a nerve rattling laugh from the figure, something in the boy wonder's brain clicked and he knew that laugh., he had heard it a little while ago.

"I am the one that makes you fight, be violent and be a selfish prick to your friends for vengeance." The figure said in a unholy voice.

"I don't care about that I want a real explanation." Robin said pointing his staff at the figure, slowly hitting the emergency button on his communicator.

"If you're going to call friends then I shall too." The figure laughed lifting a black gloved hand holding a small black ball and hitting a hidden button lighting the small part of it's surface.

"How did you know."

"Your stance was slightly incorrect, a perfectionist like you would have known that." The figure laughed again as the other titans entered the room ready for battle.

"Even if you called for help no amount will help you now." Cyborg said with a smirk, his expression changed when five figures burst through the windows, a sixth seemed to pass right through.

Each of the figures wore a different coloured cloak, red, purple, gold, green, pink, brown and orange. Purple and Orange were larger than the others, Purple seemed to be more muscle as Orange seemed more fat. Brown sat down almost as soon as they crashed through the window. Pink seemed to float slightly off the ground, they were the one that passed through solid glass without breaking it. The gold one moved in short quick movements and seemed to be covered in metal by all the rattling of metal on metal every time they moved. Green and Red seemed to be the most normal of the bunch just standing still waiting for the titans to make the first move.

"Can I have the Alien?" The pink one spoke to the group her voice full of lust.

"Go ahead the traffic light is mine." The gold one chuckled getting a groan from the green one.

"I wanted him. I guess I'll take the blue cloaked one." The green one said.

"Take Acedia, she is the half demon she is powerful. Want to help me take down the robot Gula?" Purple said getting a nod from the orange robed one.

"I get the green one…perfect." The red cloaked one laughed once again.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted getting both groups to charge at each other.

Cyborg caught the fist of Orange, but was punched in the stomach and lifted right through the ceiling by Purple. The mechanical teen landed painfully to the cement roof as he passed through two rooms, slowly he stood up to see the two figures he was to fight coming out of the hole. Cyborg raised his arm as it shifted into the infamous cannon. "You guys are going down."

Starfire flew out of the hole created by her friend to be followed by the pink robed figure, the two circled in the air sizing each other up. Starfire's hands light up with emerald energy as she let go four quick shots at her foe. Each blast was barely blocked by a snap of a pink and red whip of energy from the pink robed girl.

"Cute trick, I'm betting you protect him with it." She said cackling a little.

"How do you know about that." Starfire yelled.

"I can feel it." the pink clad figure said a smirk under their hood.

………………………………

Robin charged at the Gold robed swinging the staff with deadly precision at the figures head, but was blocked by a pair of golden daggers. "That staff will look good in my collection." The golden cloaked one said as he kicked at Robin but missed as the boy wonder rolled to the side drawing back the staff and swinging again, this time connecting with the figures side. "Where is Olwen, with her help we could at least even up the odds a little more." Robin yelled dodging a stabbing attack from his foe.

Green charged at Raven who she tossed away easily just noticing a arrow whiz by her head coming from the direction of the Brown cloaked one. He laughed as a lamp glowing in black energy smashed into his head. Raven turned and ducked as a silver scythe imbedded into the wall beside her. A quick blast sent to green cloaked man flying back into wall beside the closet, the door creaked open to see a unconscious body of Olwen bound and gagged. Raven turned to her leader and pointed to the closet. "Does that answer your question?"

Beast boy stood completely still watching the red cloaked person, the cloaked figure's shoulders shook as if they were laughing. Beast boy quickly shifted into tiger and charged at the red, they sidestepped the vicious attack. "You should never have hurt her." The figure spoke making Beast boy stop dead in his tracks.

"I never hurt Raven." Beast boy said growling.

"Who said I was talking about Raven." The figure said quickly conjuring up a fireball and throwing it at the floor in front of Beast boy sending him flying through the wall and into the next room.

Beast boy stood up and looked at his surroundings, a table and a few chairs wood paneling, it was one of the meeting rooms Robin insisted that they had. The figure stepped through the hole that Beast boy created making the changeling go into a defensive position. "You mean Olwen don't you? How do you know about that?"

"I can feel her hatred for your love of the half demon, she is envious and hurt that you rejected her yet haven't apologized for the lies you had told her in her gullible state." Red said rushing quickly to the stunned boy and giving him a swift back hand slamming him into the thick glass of the windows. He slid slightly down the pane but was caught in the frail feeling gloved hand of Red the other hand held a ball of flame.

"I admit, I was selfish and I should have said something to her. I am a idiot I had two girls love me but I went for the one that I love myself without telling the other, but telling her lies. Raven then told me a few weeks ago that she knew about us it hurt me more, Knowing I ruined what trust I had with her was broken…. I'm sorry Olwen, I know this means nothing now but I have to say it for us both." Beast boy said lowering his head, the figure hesitated slightly giving Beast boy a chance to rip out of their grasp and deliver a swift kick to their chest.

Red slid back holding their chest, a evil grin spread across their face as they looked up into the determined green eyes of Beast boy. "I will stop you so you can't hurt any of my friends." Beast boy commanded getting the figure to let out a slightly choked laugh.

"You already have…" the figure said as twin spears of ice blasted past them and imbedded themselves into Beast boy's arms sending the stunned boy back towards the glass.

Beast boy screamed as the pain shot through his arms. He looked down to see the small lances of ice had skewered just above the elbows and through the muscle in his arm, every flinch of the muscle brought immense pain coursing through his body. The red cloaked figured walked up to the pinned boy laughing, to Beast boy's surprise they moved right up his face and smiled. The smell of their perfume was familiar but with the pain in his arms he couldn't concentrate but the next thing made his mind click.

"Well I see you don't find it as funny as I do." Red said in a sweet voice, what made Beast boy's mind work in over time.

"Your Olwen." Beast boy said weakly.

"What if I am, what are you going to do about it?" Red said in that sweet voice the sound making Beast boy shiver in rage.

"I'm going to have be what I was when we met… a child." Beast boy grinned taking in a deep breath, Red's eyes widened and readied a fireball. "The Red Cloaked one is .. OOF!" Beast boy yelled as the red cloaked figure punched him in the chest, the glass splintering with the blow the red figure sent another punch into the green boy's stomach sending him through the glass shattering it.

The world seemed to travel in slow motion to Beast boy as he felt the pressure of the glass on his back give way, The pain in his arms was dwarfed by the pain in his chest as a scorch mark could be seen as shards of glass passed by him slicing him in various places. A million things were flying through his head, _I have to say something to Raven.. Like I love you or something, If I try to fly my arms w_ill they be able to hold me? _I have to tell the titans about Red or Olwen. _

Raven watched in horror as Beast boy's body was seen pitched out of the window a pain shot through her heart as she could see the shards of ice imbedded into his arms. "Beast Boy! Nooooo!" she screamed as she watched him disappear into the darkness of the night. Raven stood by the shattered window shocked at what she had just seen, knowing of the two cloaked figures coming up behind her. A pair of blood red eyes illuminated under her blue hood unbeknownst of the two figures.


	18. The endgame pt2

Cyborg blasted the two giant figures back as well as he could but the scream of his friends distracted him for a split second letting them get the upper hand… or I should say Cyborg's. The purple cloaked one sheathed his axe holding the fizzing arm of the teen Cyborg, he lazily tossed it to his partner who began chewing onto it.

"This man does not taste right.." Orange grimaced as he bit into the cybernetic limb.

Cyborg laughed as he clicked a button on his belt, a beeping was heard from the lost limb getting both of the figures to look at it curiously. The hand glowed faintly before exploding into a ball of flames taking both with it.

"My enemies seem to like to take me apart, so I came up with a way to stop that." Cyborg smirked at the plume of smoke.

A harsh wind swept across the concrete roof of the tower taking the smoke with it revealing the purple figure standing unfazed except for his cloak torn to shreds. The Berserker stood in front of Cyborg and he was pissed. The orange cloaked one was laying nearby his cloak was also destroyed but his girth was enormous, no healthy human being could be his size, he must have tipped the scales at around 500 to 600 pounds.

Cyborg stayed stunned for a moment and that was the last thing he remembers as the Berserker's axe imbedded it's self in his chest. All power to his systems shut down.

Starfire watched in horror as her friend powered down tears began to streak down her face. The pink cloaked figure cackled at her sadness.

"Each will fall by our hands." The pink cloaked one lashed out with her whip only for it to be caught by Starfire.

The tameranian gave a quick strong pull and brought the shocked figure in range of a powerful punch to the ground. The pink clad figure slammed into the roof and struggled to get up for a second and flopped back into it's crater. "We will only fall after you."

The angered alien charged at the remaining thing standing on the roof, her powered up hands started to push the behemoth back but was stopped as the giant slammed a metal clad fist into her skull driving her into the cement roof. He staggered as he stepped over the unconscious body of Starfire holding his ribs.

"She has more punch to her than I thought." He laughed as he walked over to the hole in the floor.

………………………………

The two cloaked men crept up on the half demon as her back was turned but stopped as they heard a in-human growl come from her. A pair of obsidian tentacles smashed into the pair as they looked at each other confused, the pair flew back and into the wall beside the door. Raven stood slowly from the assault and turned to the pair, her reds eyes splitting into two pair. The half demon girl seemed to grow as the glowing energy escaped from the bottom of her cloak, turning into thrashing tentacles of pure unbridled rage.

Robin ducked quickly dodging a black tentacle that thrashed around the room, his opponent wasn't so lucky. The obsidian appendage slammed into his back making the gold cloaked man writhe in pain. Robin looked up to dodge another such attack he skilfully back flipped out of the way he never saw the second tentacle slash at him smashing into his armoured chest, throwing the boy wonder back and into the wall.

The demoness prowled the room looking for prey, the gold one was thrashing around quite tastily, the traffic light one is slumped against the wall no fun with dead prey. The green and brown cloaked pair hopped to their feet and charged at the towering demon only to be thrown away. Raven laughed as their bodies tumbled across the floor. They slowly got up and readied themselves for another charge.

"You mortals dare challenge me?" The demon's voice boomed in the room.

"We will destroy you." The green cloaked figure said spinning his scythe above his head.

"You will do no such thing." a familiar voice said as the red cloaked figure stepped out of a hole in the wall.

"Why not I want to kill her." Green pleaded.

"She is our lord fool." The red cloaked slapped the green one.

"I am nobodies lord mortals." Raven's form boomed over the two.

"Your body you have now wasn't your original was it?" The red cloaked figure said looking straight into the demons eyes.

"No this one was fashioned from the remnants of my original body when I for filled my end of the prophecy." Raven thought for a moment not looking away from the mortal to stand toe to toe with her.

"Then you have been reborn into what you are now… our Lich Queen." Red said kneeling to the towering demon.

"I will destroy you all I do not need any titles." Raven raised a massive tentacle to the small red figure but stopped. Her figure seemed to shrink and the power she once had began to absorb back under her cloak, the once towering demon changed back into a nineteen year old girl and immediately dropped to her knees a blank look on her face as she fell forward unconscious. Berserker stood proudly behind her wiping some blood from his fist .

"I did not want her attacking you as she did the others Ira." Berserker said kneeling down and picking up the half demon and tossing her over his massive shoulder.

"I was alright Superbia, let us gather our forces you shall all go to the keep. I will stay here to finish what we started." Red ordered the larger man.

He nodded and motioned to the others still standing they immediately went to their fallen comrades and disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. Red walked over to the leader of the titans and knelt down beside him. Reaching to the floor they picked up a shard of glass from the broken window.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, You should not have let Greed distract you. As with the others Lust gluttony and pride will do horrible things to a person." The red figure laughed as they drove the shard into Robin's stomach. "I will tell Raven you died honourably." Red stood up letting Robin's body fall to the floor face down and puddle of blood beginning to form, quickly red pulled a small camera from the folds of the cloak and snapped a few pictures and quickly went to the roof and snapped a few more of the fallen Cyborg and alien. Red smiled as they finished. "Goodbye titans, if you do hear me remember the titans fell to the hands of the gods." With that red vanished into a puff of black mist.

………………………………

Raven awoke with her head spinning, she held her head as she looked at her surroundings. Walls of crystal like ice a floating ball of energy hovered in the peak of the ceiling. She looked to the floor to see animal hide rugs and even her bed that she was laying on was made out of similar hides. Her gaze was cut short when a figure opened the door forcefully, she looked down from the ceiling to see heavily armoured Olwen wearing a red cape walk towards her.

"I see you are awake, good." Olwen said forming a chair from the floor.

"What are you doing in that armour, where am I? What is this all about?" Raven asked getting a slight laugh from the other girl. "What is so funny?"

"I will answer you with these." Olwen said tossing a package of pictures on the bed, cautiously Raven reached for it and ripped it open.

To her horror pictures of Robin's beaten and bloody body laid on the floor, Starfire's face pummelled in and her body just looked broken and Cyborg was tore nearly limb from limb. The sites seemed to nauseate her friends beaten and destroyed what really terrified her the most was not one picture was of Beast boy, thoughts circled her head Was_ he too badly beaten that they couldn't find him? How horrible was his injuries? _Olwen noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We couldn't find him." She said getting a weak smile from her. "But when I last saw him he was in bad shape before he was thrown from the window."

The memories seemed to flood back to Raven at that very moment, she watched Beast boy float in the air both arms impaled by shards of ice and glass and fall lifelessly into the darkness below. Tears began to well up in her eyes as see recalled the painful memories. Olwen smiled slightly and stood up.

"Do you remember anything else?" Olwen said turning to the door.

"When I was in demon form the one that fought Beast boy said I was their lord." Raven said shaking her head. "But that can't be true I'm no murder."

"No you aren't , But you are our Lord Raven." Olwen said starting to walk away but was stopped by the door slamming covered in black energy.

"You did it didn't you." Raven said standing from the bed giving the undead girl a ferocious glare.

"Yes I did but it was to free you from your friends so you could see what your true destiny is destroying the humans that want all of our kind to be destroyed." Olwen said turning back to the Half demon.

"There is no hatred for yours our my kind now this is modern times." Raven said crossing her arms.

"You are wrong, there are many who fear our kind call us evil, hunt us like animals, despise us, abandon us to the streets hoping we will be destroyed. " Olwen's voice began to rise as she spoke. "Wasn't it you who said that I should have been destroyed that I was pure evil, you had to make a bargain with a person to get a item and that was I couldn't be near the store."

"I admit I felt hate towards you, not cause of your being but because of your involvement with Beast boy." Raven said lowering her head. "Just the thought of him with another drove me to what I did."

"Then use that same energy to stop our enemies from hurting another persecuted just for their race, lead us you know more of this world than any of us we will be your soldiers lead us to stop such hatred." Olwen said holding out her hand to Raven.

"You would be hurting people." Raven said shaking her head.

"And what you were doing before wasn't?" Olwen said getting a glare for Raven. "Come on you were causing destruction to stop a person from robbing banks and armoured cars. People got hurt then did you not notice?"

Raven bowed her head again. "We tried to protect people."

"And that is what we are trying to do for all of the misfits and Halflings in this world. Joins us so you can do some real good for the world where people are treated equal." Olwen smiled honestly to Raven.

Raven looked up and nodded. "Only on one condition. Nobody gets killed unless it cannot be helped."

"You have my word on my honour." Olwen said bowing slightly.

"Ok then and now I can't look like this now can I?" Raven said looking down at her slightly tattered uniform. Olwen smiled and motioned her to follow.

"We will get you proper attire for our Queen." Olwen said opening the door.

"No dresses I hope."

"Not if I have a say." Olwen said leading Raven into the frozen hallways.

The two walked down countless hallways to arrive at a sickening pink painted door. Olwen knocked quickly and waited for the occupant to answer. It flew open to a woman wearing a pink cloak tightly around her, her black hair seemed almost like the black mist Olwen had around her when she was in the armour.

"Well she is up, You want for her to get you some nice threads." The pink robed woman smiled.

"Yes can we make her look good so the men don't think she is a enemy." Olwen said getting a nod from the pink one. "Now Lust don't make her a hooker now or you will have to tend with me and her."

The pink clad woman saluted Olwen. "I will do my best."

"Why did she call you Lust?" Raven asked as Olwen left the room.

"My name is Luxuria but Ira doesn't like the Latin names so she calls us by the translations. She only calls us by our Latin names when in battle. Like code names or something." The pink clad woman said as she walked over to a large closet. "Now let us get started."

………………………………

Raven and Lust exited the room a few minutes later Raven wore a black cloak over herself. The pair walked into a enormous room where six people were standing around a table, Olwen was the first person that she recognised standing at the head of the table talking to the others in a commanding voice. The second one that Raven noticed was the purple cloaked Berserker, his unique helmet reminded her of the horror Olwen did to him so many weeks ago.

The six figures looked at the two that entered and immediately quieted down. Berserker walked over to the pair and held out a hand.

"We need your help Luxuria and Raven, We are planning our first moves and need everyone's advice." His booming voice echoed in the empty hall.

"We need to bolster our ranks." Raven said quickly. "This is all we have at this moment right?" The others nodded.

"I know where we can get reinforcements. Shall I go and begin to get them?" The orange cloaked beast said getting a nod from Raven, he bowed and vanished into a cloud of black mist.

"We all have ideas how to add to our forces may we take our leave to put our plans into action?" The others but Olwen and Lust said, they got the same response from Raven and they left in similar fashion.

Olwen smiled as she walked up to Raven. "Well you handled them well, do you want to sit on your throne?"

"I get a throne?" Raven asked getting a chuckle from the undead girl.

"Yes of course what queen does not have a throne?" Olwen said leading the half demon to the back of the room where a large stone high backed throne stood, the furs similar from her bed lay on the chair. "Your throne my queen."

Raven walked cautiously up to the piece of furniture and ran a hand along it's arm. A small smile spread across her face as she sat down and tested it. Leaning back into the large throne her black cloak opened to reveal Raven's attire. Black and blue plate armour it looked similar to a dress but was shorter coming down to her shins, a pair of greaves adorned her feet. She relaxed placing dark blue gauntleted arms on the stone throne. "I think I will like this." raven said giving a ghostly smile to the pair in front of her.

"I am glad you like it." Olwen and Lust knelt to their new found leader.

**This is the last of this story the next part will start soon as possible, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you will support the next part in the story... there are still questions to be answered and I need you to join in on the fun.**


End file.
